Harry Potter vous-disiez?
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Quand un homme s'ennuie ; il peut malencontreusement modifier des plans voire une histoire. Venez découvrir Harry comme vous ne l'aviez jamais vu…Entre plan, prophétie, démon, famille et amour…Il n'est pas près de s'ennuyer.
1. Halloween

Salut, tout le monde

Voici la version corrigée. Je remercie bev28 pour sa correction.

J'espère que ce crossover vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps en ce soir d'Halloween. Une soirée de plus dans son immortalité presque fade. Il était devenu un démon ayant un démon à ses ordres. Un démon du nom de Sébastian Michaelis, qui n'avait pas pu manger son âme comme cela avait été prévu au début. Lui, Ciel Phantomhive n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait simplement vieilli son corps pour avoir le corps d'un homme de vingt-quatre ans. Il avait voyagé avec son majordome devenu confident puis ami au fil du temps. Ils partageaient l'immortalité ensemble avec la compagnie de ce cher Grell Sutcliff un dieu de la mort amoureux de Sébastian. Enfin plutôt des beaux hommes en général surtout ceux inaccessibles. Il aime beaucoup ce genre de romance malgré le fait que Sébastian l'assomme à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Tout ça pour dire que lui Ciel Phantomhive s'ennuie. Il regrette le temps des aventures et des mystères à résoudre pour la reine d'Angleterre. Il trouve qu'il manque du piquant dans sa vie malgré les visites de Grell qui sont toujours hautes en couleurs.

Ciel soupire en regardant ce quartier aux maisons si semblables. Elles sont toutes identiques jusque dans leurs décorations pour Halloween. Il y a une petite fête où les parents distribuent des bonbons un peu plus loin laissant le plus gros du quartier dans le noir terne de la nuit. Il regarde de son unique œil qui en a déjà vu beaucoup à travers le temps. Il a vu des empires se construire tandis que d'autres s'effondraient. Il a vu aussi les guerres, les morts, la maladie, les progrès, les retours en arrière, l'évolution et des tas d'autres choses que l'on enseigne à l'école aux enfants dans l'espoir qu'ils comprennent un peu comment le monde en est arrivé à ce qu'ils connaissent. Il laissa son esprit partir en imaginant son ami Seb', comme il l'appelle. Il devait-être dans leur appartement de Londres à jouer avec Hells son chat noir. Il avait toujours aimé les chats. Et depuis, qu'il était devenu un démon il n'était plus allergique à eux alors Sébastian avait pu avoir son chat. Un joli chat noir avec une toute petite tâche blanc sur son cou. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'une moto. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et observa avec curiosité la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il y avait trois personnes deux hommes et une femme. La femme était assez vieille et semblait stricte avec son chignon tiré à quatre épingles et sa robe émeraude. L'homme le plus vieux avait une longue barbe argentée et une robe assez…moche avec son bleu et ses mini arc-en-ciel. Oui vraiment, il n'avait pas bon goût. Le dernier homme était une sorte de géant barbu qui était en train de descendre de sa moto. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe noire hirsute et broussailleuse.

-Comment cela s'est passé, Hagrid ? Demanda le vieil homme au géant

-Bien, professeur Dumbledore. Le p'tit s'est endormi. Répondit le géant en regardant le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans sa grande main

-Merci, mon ami. Je vais maintenant laisser, le jeune Harry chez sa tante. Dit Dumbledore en prenant le bébé

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, Albus. J'ai passé la journée à les observer. Harry sera malheureux. Dit la vieille femme visiblement très inquiète pour l'enfant

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère Minerva. Pétunia Dursley est la tante d'Harry. Elle prendra soin de lui. Les liens du sang sont plus puissants que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Dit Dumbledore en s'approchant du numéro quatre

-Mais enfin Albus. Pétunia ne parlait plus à Lily depuis des années. Dit Minerva en se mettant face à Dumbledore essayant tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut

-Minerva. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Je vais mettre plein de sort de protection qui nous dirons comment il va. Et puis, il y aura Miss. Figg qui sera là pour surveiller. De toute façon c'est la seule solution la plus sûr pour lui. Il aura les protections de sang. Dit-il en la contournant

-Je peux lui dire « au-revoir » ? Demanda Hagrid en se mouchant dans une sorte de nappe

-Bien sûr, Hagrid. Vous le reverrez à Poudlard. Dit Dumbledore en donnant un doux sourire au géant alors que celui-ci prenait le bébé dans ses bras pour mieux lui donner un gros bisou sur le front avant de le rendre au vieil homme

Minerva laissa tomber la partie à contre cœur. Elle prit Harry et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Elle lui jeta un sortilège pour qu'il ait chaud à cause du froid devenant mordant cette nuit. Dumbledore reprit le bébé et le déposa sur le perron de la maison. Il sortit une lettre de sa robe et la glissa dans les langes de l'enfant.

-Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Murmura-t-il en se redressant puis il disparut dans un crac sonore.

Le géant repartit de son côté en moto volante alors que Minerva disparaissait de la même manière que Dumbledore.

Ciel resta caché encore un petit moment ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait bien vu un homme déposer un enfant devant une porte un soir de novembre plutôt froid sans personne dans la rue. Il y avait la voiture de garer dans l'allée de la maison et pas une seule lumière d'allumées dans celle-ci. Il pouvait sentir les trois âmes dormant dans cette maison. Il y avait une femme, un homme et un enfant pas plus vieux que celui devant leur porte. Ciel s'approcha de l'enfant. Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas avec cet enfant. Il avait deux âmes. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras pour constater qu'il devait avoir un an. Il avait des cheveux noirs en batailles. Il ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux puisqu'il dormait mais il put bien voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il rapprocha l'enfant de son visage pour mieux trouver la deuxième âme. Il la trouva dans la cicatrice. Elle était noire…d'un noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni même goûté d'ailleurs. Il eut envie d'y goûter sans pour autant tuer l'enfant même si son âme était plutôt appétissante. Il valait mieux le laisser vieillir pour mieux se régaler. Ciel approcha sa bouche de la cicatrice et aspira l'âme. Celle-ci se débattit voulant rester dans l'enfant mais il n'était pas de cet avis. Il y mît plus de force et finit par aspirer l'âme. Elle avait un délicieux goût de…crème brûlée ?! Dommage. Lui qui s'attendait plus à quelque chose comme du vin chaud ou un bon saké. Il observa un peu plus l'enfant qui ne s'était pas réveiller.

-Bonsoir, Ciel. Dit une voix fluette derrière lui

Il se retourna d'un coup serrant l'enfant contre lui comme pour le protéger. Grell Sutcliff se tenait là tout souriant tout habillé de rouge comme à son habitude. Il l'observait avec curiosité alors qu'il tenait sa tronçonneuse dans une main. Il s'appuyait dessus pour mieux observer le petit Comte (plus si petit que ça). Il avait desserré sa prise sur l'enfant mais son regard continuait à être méfiant et sa position protectrice.

-Bonsoir, Grell. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Ciel en observant cet homme qui n'avait jamais changé son style vestimentaire depuis qu'il le connaissait.

-Je suis venu m'occuper de cet enfant. Dit Grell en indiquant Harry qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es là pour le tuer ? Dit Ciel ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être protecteur envers cette petite vie dans ses bras

-Possible. Il a déjà évité la mort ce soir. Non, honnêtement je suis là pour voir s'il ne peut pas avoir une autre famille qui ne risque pas de le tuer tous les jours.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu es un dieu de la mort. Ton travail c'est de prendre la vie des gens. Dit Ciel totalement perdu par les propos de Grell

-Oui. Mais ce bout de chou a un destin à accomplir. Et c'est seulement ce destin qui le tuera ou non. Et puis, ce cher Undertaker s'est pris d'affection pour le petit donc je pense qu'il en a encore pour un moment.

-Undertaker ?! Dit Ciel surpris en repensant au croquemort très étrange qui lui avait rendu bien des services

-Lui-même. Bon tu me donnes ce bout de chou que je lui trouve une famille. Dit Grell en gagatisant devant Harry

-Pourquoi tu veux lui donner une famille si sa tante vit derrière cette porte ? Demanda Ciel en indiquant ladite porte

Grell soupira en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux rouges. Il le regarda avec un sérieux qui ne lui allait vraiment pas. Cela envoya un frisson dans le dos de Ciel.

-Les gens dans cette maison haïssent la magie. Et le jeune Harry est un sorcier donc il fera de la magie. Les gens comme lui sont juste des monstres qui ne devraient pas exister; d'après eux. Voilà pourquoi il ne doit pas aller là-bas. Expliqua Grell avec sérieux

Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'il regardait Harry qui ignorait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ignorait qu'un dieu de la mort ayant fauché les plus grands noms, aussi bien dans le monde moldu que sorcier, veillait sur lui. Il ignorait que son destin allait peut-être prendre un tournant qui changerait bien l'histoire. Ciel ne voulait pas laisser Harry à Grell. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son caractère exubérant et son côté « je saute sur les beaux garçons pour attirer leur attention même si je me rends ridicule, je m'en fou ! ». Il se souvint avoir déjà entendu Sébastian parler d'une sorte de rituel permettant d'adopter un enfant sans pour autant en faire un démon. Il avait déjà pensé avoir un enfant à qui il apprendrait son savoir, l'étiquette, les bons goûts, l'escrime, le cheval et plein d'autres choses que ses parents lui avaient appris ou qu'il aurait voulu apprendre. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qui ne dérangerait pas Sébastian. Et puis, un enfant cela apporterait un peu de ce piment qui manque terriblement à son existence. De plus, le jeune Harry était lié à une prophétie ce qui ne faisait que rajouter du piment. Tout parent qui se respecte s'inquiète pour son enfant qu'il soit de sang ou pas. Il y avait largement assez de place à l'appartement tout comme il avait assez d'argent pour s'occuper de lui.

-Donnes-moi le jeune Potter que je lui trouve une famille moldue ou sorcière, peu importe. Dit Grell encore une fois avec sérieux mais cette fois-ci plus pressé

Il jeta un regard de son unique œil dans la rue. Il vit deux beaux garçons comme les aime Grell. Il soupira. Grell ne changerait jamais. D'ailleurs s'il changeait, il s'inquiéterait et pas qu'un peu.

-Je vais le prendre. Dit Ciel sûr de lui

-De quoi ? Tu vas quoi ?! Demanda-t-il en le regardant avec ses yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes

-Je le prends avec moi. Je lui offrirais la famille que tu veux lui donner. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il existe un moyen pour que des démons élèvent un mortel sans qu'on soit un danger pour lui. Dit Ciel avec détermination

Grell baissa sa main, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il soupira passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner. Il marcha lentement pour quitter l'allée de la maison. Une fois sur le trottoir, il se mit à courir après les deux beaux garçons en leur criant des mots plus doux et plus mielleux les uns que les autres. Ciel secoua la tête alors qu'il souriait doucement en regardant son ami disparaitre dans la nuit noire. Grell était bien la seule chose qui ne changeait pas dans cette éternité. Il posa son regard sur Harry qui s'était réveillé et le fixait de ses grands yeux verts pétillants de curiosité.

-Bienvenu dans la famille Harry Vincent Michaelis-Phantomhive ! Dit Ciel avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front et disparaitre à son tour pour retrouver la chaleur de son appartement


	2. Explication et rituel

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici la version corrigée. Je remercie bev28 pour sa correction.

Merci pour les commentaires cela m'a fait très plaisir.

Réponses aux Reviews:

Minilod: Je suis content que cela t'es plu. Je n'ai pas prévu de mettre Harry en couple. Et si je suis pour le faire; je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais le mettre. Alors s'il y a des attentes particulière à ce sujet, faites des propositions.

elo-didie: Je pense raconter un peu de son enfance mais seulement si cela apporte des informations clefs pour l'avancer de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il arriva devant un bel immeuble assez chic. Il rentra dans celui-ci en saluant au passage les deux vigiles. Il tenait toujours fermant Harry dans ses bras. Il s'était rendormi durant le chemin entre Privet Drive et Londres. Chemin très court pour un démon. Il prit l'escalier et monta au dixième étage, l'avant dernier étage pour être exact. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre les escaliers. L'ascenseur étant malheureusement en panne. Il s'arrêta devant le numéro deux cent quarante B. Il sortit sa clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans un salon chaleureux. La radio diffusait une musique douce. Un homme grand, beau aux cheveux noirs à la peau pâle et aux yeux noirs était à la cuisine en train de faire à manger. Ciel traversa le salon non sans donner une caresse à Hells se trouvant sur le canapé rouge sang. Il monta les trois petites marches et arriva à la cuisine. Il s'assit face au passe plat sur lequel il posa son paquet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? Demanda Ciel en se penchant pour voir le contenu de la marmite

-Un pot au feu. C'est quoi ce que tu as rapporté ?... En tout cas, ça à une âme. Dit Sébastian en regardant le paquet

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait longtemps que Sébastian ne l'appelait plus « Lord ». Il ne voulait passer l'éternité avec un serviteur même s'il est démoniaque alors il s'était battu pour qu'il arrête de l'appeler comme cela. Oh, il le faisait encore mais seulement pour le taquiner.

-C'est un enfant d'un an. J'ai décidé de l'élever. Dit Ciel en dégageant un peu les langes d'Harry pour voir son visage

-Pardon ?! Tu vas quoi ?! Dit Sébastian après avoir rattrapé sa louche qu'il failli faire tomber en entendant son ami

-Je vais l'élever. Il est destiné à accomplir une prophétie, d'après ce cher Grell.

-Grell est un énergumène qui ne dit que des bêtises ! S'exclama Sébastian en pensant au dieu de la mort

-Sauf s'il tient l'information de Undertaker qui d'ailleurs s'est pris d'affection pour le petit.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Dit Sébastian qui en tant que vieux démon savait qu'un dieu de la mort ne s'attache pas à un mortel à un âge si jeune

Et de toute façon s'il s'attachait plus tard ; il ne ferait plus bien son travail et aurait des ennuis. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui était arrivé à Grell. Il était tellement fou qu'il a aidé celle qui fut surnommé Jack L'Éventreur. Histoire qui fait encore du bruit maintenant. Sébastian se pencha vers l'enfant. Il dormait toujours ses poings fermés, sa cicatrice encore fraîche, et bien sûr son âme si appétissante.

-Il avait une âme très noire en lui. Je suis déçu. Elle avait un goût de crème brûlé. Dit Ciel en boudant presque sur la fin

-L'âme de cette enfant est aussi appétissante que l'était la tienne. Dit Sébastian avec un soupçon de nostalgie dans la voix alors qu'il pensait à cette âme qu'il n'avait pu manger

Ils ne parlèrent plus de l'enfant dont Sébastian ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Ils s'installèrent à table dans la petite salle à manger en retrait de la cuisine. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Ciel surveillait Harry du coin de l'œil s'assurant que Hells ne vienne pas le réveiller. Il savoura le pot au feu qui était délicieux comme à chaque fois que Sébastian cuisinait d'ailleurs. Ils finirent de manger sans avoir de nouveau parler d'Harry.

-Une partie de dames ou d'échec ? Proposa Ciel alors qu'il terminait de débarrasser la table

-Une partie de dame, cela fait longtemps que l'on n'en a pas faite. Dit Sébastian avant de partir vers le buffet pour sortir le jeu

Ils s'installèrent à même le sol à la table basse du salon. Ciel commença la partie puisqu'il avait pris les blancs. Ils jouèrent en caressant distraitement Hells qui passait entre eux pour en réclamer. Ils continuèrent de jouer chacun pensant de son côté à plus ou moins le même sujet. Sébastian pesait le pour et le contre de cet enfant. Il pouvait manger son âme s'il le voulait. Mais il voyait bien que Ciel était déjà attaché à lui. Il suffisait de voir les regards pas très discrets qu'il lui jetait. Il savait très bien que depuis qu'il était devenu un démon, il rêvait d'avoir un enfant. Il ne le souhaitait pas avant quand il était encore humain puisqu'il devait lui donner son âme. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme cela ; il s'était mis à avoir des envies, des désirs qu'il n'avait pas imaginés avant. Oh ! Il savait qu'il était bien trop attaché à Ciel pour pouvoir lui dire non ; surtout qu'il était encore et pour toujours lier à lui par le contrat qu'ils avaient passé. Il soupira avant de dire :

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Mais je me suis dit qu'on pouvait l'appelé Harry Vincent Michaelis-Phantomhive. Enfin si tu es d'accord. Dit Ciel d'une voix douce alors qu'il réfléchissait à son coup

-Non, cela ne me dérange pas. Tu avais déjà décidé de le garder donc je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire, non ? Dit Sébastian sur le même ton en remarquant que Hells avait rejoint les bras de Morphée

-Tu as quand même ton mot à dire. On sera deux à l'élever

-C'est un mortel. Le jour où il mourra ; tu seras dévasté.

\- Sans doute. Je me suis attaché à ce petit gars. Dit Ciel le regard pétillant d'affection

Sébastian observa son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé avec ses cheveux bleu nuit et son œil bleu. Il était devenu très beau. Un homme comme Grell et les femmes en général aiment. Il lui avait déjà parlé de son désir d'avoir un enfant. Il voulait avoir son propre foyer sans pour autant l'oublier dans tout cela. Oh c'est vrai ; ils pourraient s'occuper de l'enfant et lui apprendre des choses de démon. Ils pourraient même modifier son apparence pour qu'il soit un parfait mélange d'eux. Ils pouvaient faire tellement de choses sans pour autant risquer de le tuer. Sébastian n'était pas bête, bien au contraire. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il s'est déjà trop attaché à l'enfant. Il a déjà exécuté le premier lien pour le rituel. Il avait déjà dû se mettre à l'imaginer à l'âge adulte ou simplement l'imaginer grandir.

-Ils sont de quels couleur ses yeux ? Demanda Sébastian

-Verts. Ils sont d'un vert émeraude magnifique brillant de mille feux. Sourit Ciel en se souvenant de la couleur des yeux d'Harry

-C'est d'accord on va faire le rituel ! Dit Sébastian en plaçant son dernier pion gagnant ainsi la partie

Ciel lui donna un immense sourire. Il se leva et partit chercher Harry qui dormait toujours. Il le tenait avec précaution et avec des gestes de protection. Il le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Sébastian ait finit de ranger le jeu. Ciel put alors poser Harry sur la table. Il dégagea un peu ses langes pour voir son visage. Il remarqua alors que la cicatrice s'était atténuée pour devenir presque invisible. Sébastian trouvait que Ciel ressemblait à un enfant tant il était excité et pressé de faire le rituel.

-Comment doit-on faire ? Demanda Ciel en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer

-Eh bien on va réaliser le rituel le plus sacré. Et malheureusement le plus débile de tous les temps. Dit Sébastian

-Le plus débile ?! Demanda Ciel surpris

-Il faut juste que l'on mélange notre sang avec du sel et du poivre. On mettra le mélange sur le noyau de son âme. Et ensuite, que l'on passe une branche de houx dessus avant d'embrasser les blessures pour pouvoir les refermer. Expliqua Sébastian

-Il est vraiment étrange ce rituel. Mais bon. Il y a un ordre particulier pour donner le sang ? Dit Ciel en se levant pour chercher une dague marquée du blason de la famille Phantomhive

-Celui qui donnera en premier son sang sera son père. Il vaut mieux que tu le fasses. Tu as déjà le lien du cœur.

-D'accord. Je commence. Dit Ciel en revenant avec un petit bol, la dague, le sel et le poivre.

Ciel s'entailla le poignet et laissa le sang couler dans le bol. Une fois qu'il en eut assez, Sébastian rapprocha le bol de lui et prit la dague. Ciel cicatrisa rapidement si bien qu'il n'eut aucune trace. L'avantage d'être un démon…On cicatrise en un rien de temps. Ciel ajouta le sel à leur sang avant de mélanger et de rajouter le poivre. Ils cherchèrent le noyau de son âme. Ils le trouvèrent à son épaule gauche. Sébastian étala le sang sur l'épaule puis Ciel le griffa avec la branche de houx. Ils en avaient acheté pour Hells qui adore jouer avec. Les coups de houx réveillèrent Harry qui se mit à pleurer. Il n'essayait pas vraiment de se débattre ; on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il essayait de savoir ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, ce fait piqua la curiosité de Sébastian qui ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très éveillé pour un enfant si jeune.

-Chut, Harry ! Tout va bien c'est bientôt terminer. Murmura Ciel avant de se pencher pour embrasser les blessures

Quand il eut fini Harry le regardait. Il tendit sa petite main potelet et essaya d'attraper les cheveux de Ciel. Celui-ci s'empressa de prendre sa petite main et de jouer avec. Il lui fit même des gilli-gillis pour qu'il lâche son doigt pour mieux pouvoir s'écarter. Sébastian embrassa à son tour l'épaule d'Harry refermant pour de bon la blessure. Il ne restait rien de plus que quelques traces comme s'il avait été griffé par un chat.

Ils virent les cheveux de Harry devenir plus disciplinés avec des reflets bleus nuit ici et là. Il eut aussi son regard pétillant de joie qui se tinta de bleu et de noir bien que l'on pouvait encore voir le vert émeraude d'origine. Ils sourirent à l'enfant. Ils rangèrent en peu de temps leurs affaires pour le rituel. Sébastian alla rapidement créer un petit lit pour Harry. Il partit ensuite dans la salle de bain se laver. Ciel prit Harry et le mena dans la chambre d'amis qui avait maintenant un lit pour enfant. Il posa Harry dedans après lui avoir retiré la lettre. Il desserra ses langes et le recouvrit d'une petite couverture. Il lui dégagea les bras et lui chanta une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait du temps où il était encore un enfant. Il ne vit pas Sébastian, qui était sorti de la salle de bain, l'observant avec une sorte de tendresse dans les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, Harry. Demain ta nouvelle vie commence. Dit Ciel alors que le petit fermait les yeux

Ciel sortit de la chambre après avoir vérifié que Hells n'était pas là et ne rentrerait pas. Sébastian partit se coucher dans sa propre chambre et Ciel ne tarda pas à faire de même. L'appartement devenait silencieux alors que la nuit s'étirait doucement apportant ainsi la disparition d'Harry James Potter pour laisser place à Harry Vincent Michaelis-Phantomhive.


	3. Une visite

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici la version corrigée. Je remercie bev28 pour sa correction.

Je suis pas sûr d'avoir dis qui était Hells. Alors voilà Hells est un chat noir avec son ventre blanc, pour vous donner une idée Hells est la réplique exacte du chat de Ma Dalton mais avec un bien meilleur caractère.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, ça fait super plaisir :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive était assis dans le canapé de sa nouvelle maison. Il la partageait avec son ami Sébastian et leur fils Harry. Un vrai petit garnement tenant beaucoup de ses deux pères adoptifs. Ciel et Sébastian avaient décidé qu'il fallait se poser dans un coin tranquille car ce serait mieux pour Harry. Il ne supporterait pas trop de voyager tout le temps à travers le monde. Et de toute façon cela ferait bizarre et attirer l'attention. Ils vivaient dans un petit manoir caché de tous. Le manoir appartenait à la famille Potter. Mais grâce à des magouilles de démons, le manoir était désormais un manoir appartenant à la famille Michaelis-Phantomhive.

Tout ça pour dire que Ciel était en train de lire un bon roman dans son canapé en profitant du silence de son manoir. Il n'avait plus trop l'habitude du silence avec Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'il est un enfant pas sage. Non. Bien au contraire, c'est un enfant curieux, calme. Mais quand il fait une farce ou une bêtise, il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère. En parlant d'Harry...où est-ce qu'il est? Sûrement avec Sébastian en train de jouer dans sa salle de jeu ou dans le jardin. Il soupira et abandonna à contrecœur son roman pour aller voir son fils et son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir le jardin. Les fenêtres du salon donnaient sur la partie du jardin où jouer souvent Harry. Ils lui avaient construit une cabane et une balançoire dans un gros chêne au fond du parc. Ciel ne vit ni Sébastian ni Harry dehors. Il allait se concentrait sur l'âme de son fils pour le trouver, quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Les pas étaient bien trop légers pour être ceux d'Harry qui possédaient une certaine lourdeur caractéristique du commun des mortels.

-Tu ne penses pas à agrandir sa cabane rassure-moi? Demanda Sébastian

-Non, je ne pense pas à l'agrandir. Elle ressemble presque à un château. Répondit Ciel en regardant ladite cabane s'étalant sur presque tout le chêne centenaire

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça Sébastian avant de demander tout en observant le salon bleu roi: Harry n'est pas avec toi?

Ciel de retourna d'un coup vers lui. Le regardant avec un œil de merlan frit. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de dire un seul mot pour comprendre quel était le problème. Harry n'était pas avec l'un d'eux. Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ils savaient que Grell et Undertaker viendraient manger le soir-même. Mais pas quand ni comment ils allaient arrivés. Et connaissant leurs deux amis particulièrement Grell il ne valait mieux pas que celui-ci soit seul avec Harry sinon il allait le travestir à grand renfort de rouge et de robe.

-Je vais voir dans sa salle de jeu et dans sa chambre. Dit Sébastian en partant à l'étage

-Moi, je vais voir dans sa cabane et dans le jardin. Dit Ciel avant de sortir

XxxXxxX

Une fois dehors, Ciel partit tout de suite vers le chêne. Arrivé devant, il fit le tour pour prendre l'escalier et non pas l'échelle qui faisait face au manoir. Il monta l'escalier en écoutant les bruits autour de lui. Il entendit les oiseaux, le vent dans les arbres mais pas le moindre bruit humain. Il tapa un coup à la porte sur laquelle il y avait un petit écriteau sur lequel il était écrit: "Ryry & Hells". Il ne reçut pas de réponse ce qui ne devait pas le surprendre, il n'était même pas sûr que Harry soit là. Il ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans une pièce spacieuse. Il y avait des couvertures, des petites voitures, des jeux de constructions ainsi que des coussins qui trainaient un peu partout sur le sol. Ne voyant pas Harry, il se dirigea vers l'une des trois portes au fond de la pièce qui était éclairé par la lumière du jour entrant par les deux fenêtres sur les côtés de la cabane. Il hésita instant entre les deux portes. Les portes étaient : un placard pour celle du centre, un escalier menant à la tour faisant aussi office de nid de pie pour celle de gauche tandis que celle de droite menait sur une sorte de terrasse avec un mini- mur d'escalade et plein d'autres jeux que l'on trouve dans les petits parcs pour enfants. Il se décida pour la porte de gauche. Lui et Sébastian avait interdit à Harry d'aller sur la terrasse seul. Quand Harry y allait, il adorait monté sur le mur d'escalade. Il était même assez doué, d'un point de vue de démon. Cependant d'un point de vue d'humain, il était extrêmement agile et rapide comme Sébastian lui avait appris. Ciel lui avait appris des choses comme la danse, l'escrime, le billard et bien d'autres choses de ce genre. Il prit les escaliers, se trouvant derrière la porte qu'il avait choisi, ne voulant ni prendre l'échelle ni le mur d'escalade. Ils avaient installé différent système pour accéder aux pièces suite à la petite crise qu'avait faite Harry quand il avait six ans.

FLASH BACK

Ciel se tenait à côté de Sébastian alors qu'il regardait le nid de pie. Il soupira en regardant Harry. Le petit garçon de six ans portait un tee-shirt bleu nuit et un pantacourt noir. Il regardait ses deux pères d'un air boudeur. Cependant, ses grands yeux noirs-bleus-verts pétillaient de malice mal contenue. Harry adorait ses parents et sa famille. Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait mais seulement s'il le méritait. Il aimait beaucoup son oncle Grell complétement loufoque adorant ce déguiser et théâtraliser tous ses faits et gestes. Mais il adorait par-dessus tout, son parrain Under ou Undy comme il l'appel. Son parrain était un dieu de la mort comme son oncle. Il était juste génial et loufoque à souhait mais à sa façon bien-sûr. Undy (en fait, il l'appel tout le temps comme cela) lui racontait des tas d'histoire sur des grands noms qu'il avait fauché. Il lui avait parlé de Robin des bois, de Salazar Serpentard, de Marie Antoinette, Gellert Grindelwald et bien d'autres noms aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Oncle Grell et parrain Undy lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il était un sorcier et au travers de leurs histoires ils lui avaient appris les règles, l'histoire et certaines des coutumes sorcières. Oui ! Décidément il les adorait autant qu'il adorait ses parents démons.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il était dans le nid de pie que ses parents lui avait construit pour son anniversaire de l'année dernière. Il avait passé la journée à s'amuser à jouer aux pirates de façon théâtrale avec des costumes qu'avait apporté oncle Grell pour mieux donner vie à l'histoire de Edward Teach alias Barbe Noire. Et maintenant, il devait descendre pour rentrer à la maison et pouvoir manger avant d'aller se coucher.

-Harry descends ! Appela Sébastian

-Nan ! Je veux descendre par un mur d'escalade ! Bouda Harry en les regardant

Il était allongé sur le sol, sa tête appuyait sur ses mains entrelacées, ses jambes battant derrière lui dans l'air

-Ne fais le bébé ! Rouspéta Sébastian

Harry fit un geste comme s'il voulait se pencher un peu plus pour mieux les voir.

-Fais attention ! Tu vas tomber ! S'écria Ciel inquiet pour ce garnement qui lui faisait se demander dans ce genre de situation « pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu l'adopter ? »

-Tu me rattraperas ! Dis Harry sûr de lui bien qu'il avait un peu peur de tomber

-Bon ça suffit ! Descends tout de suite ! Ou je viens te chercher ! Cria Ciel épuisait par son inquiétude et la scène d'Harry

-Harry ! Ton père a raison. Tu dois descendre. Il se fait tard et… Commença Sébastian sa voix vibrant aussi d'inquiétude

-Si tu n'obéis pas, tu ne verras pas parrain Undy et oncle Grell avant tes treize ans ! S'exclama Ciel

D'accord ! Il exagérait ! Mais il avait peur pour son petit garçon. Eh bien, qu'il le maudissait quand il faisait des scènes ou jouer avec sa patience...Il aimait son fils. Et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait. Il vit Harry qui allait rétorquer quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il perdit son équilibre. Il n'eut pas le temps de tomber dans les escaliers que ses parents s'étaient précipités pour le rattraper. Sébastian lui tenait les jambes tandis que Ciel le tenait sous les aisselles. La peur de sa chute suivit de la poigne forte et rassurante de ses parents suffirent à le faire s'endormir dans leurs bras alors qu'il se mettait à rêver de pirate.

-Il dort. Soupira Ciel rassuré

-Oui. Au moins, il ne s'est pas blessé. Fit remarquer Sébastian

-Je crois qu'on va être bon pour mettre un mur d'escalade. Soupira de nouveau Ciel

-Attendons un peu qu'il se soit calmé et qu'il ait appris de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Tu as raison. Rentrons, il se fait tard. Dit Ciel alors que Sébastian lui prenait Harry des bras

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ciel arriva enfin sur le nid de pie. Il vit les quelques instruments pour regarder les étoiles, des épées en bois et un immense tipi pour au moins six personnes. Il observa le nid de pie au peigne fin et remarqua des mouvements venant du tipi. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de celui-ci.

-Approches vaut rien que je te pourfende avec mon épée ! Je vais t'apprendre à toucher à ma belle damoiselle ! Dit une voix d'enfant

-Oh mon beau prince venait dont me sauver des griffes de ce démon ! Dit une voix fluette que Ciel reconnu comme étant celle de Grell

Ciel écouta encore un peu pour savoir s'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ouvrit la porte du tipi et entra. Il vit Grell vêtu d'une robe rouge du dix-huitième siècle. Il était derrière un monticule de coussin dans une pause dramatique de princesse en détresse. Harry se trouvait face à lui une épée de bois dans les mains près à attaquer son hydre en peluche géante. Il (Harry) dut sentir sa présence puisqu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Père ! S'exclama Harry en lui donnant un grand sourire

-Mon petit Ciel ! S'exclama Grell en lui donnant un clin d'œil aguicheur

Ciel se retrouva parcourut d'un frisson de dégout en voyant le clin d'œil de Grell. Il lui donna un simple hochement de tête pour salutation. Il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer à le saluer poliment sinon il y serait encore demain à essayer de ce dépêtre de ses attentions plus que douteuses envers lui ou Sébastian.

-Harry ! Je t'ais enfin trouvé. Dit Ciel

-Tu me cherchais, père ? Demanda Harry

-Bien sûr ! Papa et moi te cherchions. Nous étions inquiets de ne pas te trouver dans la maison. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu venais ici.

-Je suis désolé, père. Oncle Grell est arrivé et je suis allé jouer avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et si nous rentrions ? Dit Ciel

Harry et Grell acquiescèrent avant de le suivre jusqu'au manoir. Une fois arrivé, Harry partit dans sa chambre se changé pendant que son père rassurait son papa. Il avait toujours appelé Ciel père car celui-ci était un modèle d'autorité contrairement à Sébastian qui était plus calme et plus mystérieux. Mais les deux avaient des colères mémorables surtout Sébastian qu'il évitait de caresser à rebrousse-poil.

Harry allait fêter ses onze ans aujourd'hui avec sa famille. Bien qu'en réalité, il les avait. Ses parents n'avaient pas changé sa date d'anniversaire au niveau du monde magique mais ils avaient déjà changé son identité. Harry avait toujours son anniversaire le 31 juillet, comme avant. Il fêtait toujours son anniversaire en famille. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu'il allait avoir comme cadeau.

Il avait bien grandi depuis le temps. Il était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux mi- longs légèrement en bataille. Il ne portait pas de lunette qui aurait pu cacher la beauté presque mystérieuse de ses yeux. Il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle il était écrit : « Ryry ». Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans une grande chambre peinte en orange. Il n'y avait que le lit et ses draps couleurs argentée qui n'était pas orange. Le reste de la chambre n'était que des nuances d'orange. La chambre se compose d'une sorte de petit salon avec une table basse très grande. Harry ne travaillait qu'à terre, sur son lit ou sur une table basse presqu'à même le sol. Il y avait une grande armoire qui était une penderie, un lit pour environ deux personnes et enfin une porte menant à une salle de bain. Harry se dirigea d'abord vers sa penderie. Il fouilla pour finalement prendre un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon bordeaux. Il prit ses vêtements propres et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, posa ses habits propres sur le rebord de la baignoire se trouvant à côté de la douche faisant face à un lavabo. Il entra dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau chaude. Il se détendit un peu sous l'eau avant de prendre son gel douche préféré au miel et à la violette. Il se lava rapidement avant de sortir de la douche. Il s'habilla tout aussi vite avant de descendre au salon rejoindre sa famille. Ses parents étaient installés dans le canapé côte à côte. Oncle Grell était dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de parrain Undy.

-Harry ! S'exclama son papa et son parrain

-Bonjour, parrain Undy. Dit Harry en s'approchant du dieu de la mort toujours vêtu de noir et de gris

Undertaker était très reconnaissable avec sa cicatrice traversant son visage. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise s'accordant à merveille avec ses longs cheveux gris. Harry prit son parrain dans ses bras, qu'il relâcha en lui souriant. Il se retourna vers son papa qui ne lui avait pas encore accordé un seul regard.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, papa. Dit Harry en le regardant

Sébastian le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Leur étreinte ne fut pas longue ni même très chaleureuse sans pourtant être froide. Elle était juste une étreinte de démon. Il ne connaissait pas les étreintes humaines mais seulement celle de dieu de la mort et de démon. Il n'avait jamais été en contact d'humain. Ses parents lui avaient fait les cours. Oh, il connaissait la présence des êtres humains puisqu'il en est un mais il ne les fréquentait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à rester en contact avec eux. Disons qu'il avait une préférence pour tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

-Et si on s'amusait ! S'exclama Grell

-C'est une bonne idée, oncle Grell ! Qu'en penses-tu parrain Undy ? Dit Harry en les regardant chacun leur tour

-Buvons d'abord un coup ? Proposèrent Ciel et Sébastian en voyant l'éclat quelque peu inquiétant dans les yeux de Grell quand il avait dit vouloir s'amuser

-Faisons les deux ! S'exclama gaiement Harry en voyant son oncle sortir des costumes dont on ne sait où tandis que son parrain riant sortait l'une de ses nombreuses boîtes de jeu (comme le tarot, le Monopoli version dieu de la mort, etc.) et de bonbons en forme de crâne (boîte de jeu) et de cercueil (boîte de bonbons)


	4. Famille & monde sorcier

Salut, tout le monde

Voici la version corrigée. Je remercie bev28 pour sa correction

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry soupira. Il avait encore perdu contre son parrain. Avant, ils avaient mangé une bonne paella que son papa avait faite. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry l'aide alors que d'habitude ils cuisinaient tous les deux. La cuisine était une chose que Sébastian avait apprise à Harry. Ils étaient passés au salon pour offrir les cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il ne reçut pas de cadeaux de ses parents qui les lui avaient déjà offerts. Il reçut une tenue de bal légèrement efféminés de couleur rouge de la part de son oncle. Il reçut un nouveau jeu de société du nom de chromino. Ils avaient donc décidé d'y jouer. Son parrain s'était fait une joie de leurs expliquer comment y jouer. Harry avait bien vu qu'Undy n'arrêtait pas de gagner. Et si ce n'était pas lui, c'était son papa ou père. Son oncle essayait trop de draguer son papa. Il avait donc décidé de les affronter séparément. Et de commencer par son parrain.

-Pourquoi soupires-tu ? Demanda Undy

-J'ai encore perdu. Je n'ai pas gagné, une seule fois. Rouspéta faussement Harry

-Ne soit pas mauvais perdant. Dit son papa

-Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant. C'est juste que même oncle Grell qui n'est pas concentré à au moins réussi à gagner une fois.

-C'était un coup de chance. Dit son père en regardant Grell qui faisait encore des choses extravagantes qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre

-Une partie contre moi ; cela te dit ? Demanda son papa

-Pourquoi pas. Je gagnerais peut-être. Dit Harry alors que son papa prenait la place de son parrain

Grell réussit à embarquer Under pour qu'il fasse le pitre avec lui. Under prit le rôle d'un meurtrier pendant que Grell jouait sa victime de façon on ne peut plus théâtrale. Pendant que son père buvait une bonne tasse de thé en observant de regard las les deux dieux de la mort.

-Au faite, papa. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais j'ai reçu une lettre. Dit Harry

-Une lettre ?! Elle vient de qui ?! Demandèrent ses parents surpris malgré qu'ils aient une petite idée de qui

-De l'école de Poudlard.

-Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? Tes parents biologiques t'y ont inscrit à ta naissance mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas aller ailleurs. Dit Undy qui avait arrêté de faire le guignol avec son oncle

Harry avait toujours su qu'il avait été adopté. Sa famille ne le lui avait jamais caché. Il lui avait expliqué comment il avait été trouvé. Ils allaient ensemble le jour d'Halloween déposé des fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents biologiques. Harry ne les ayant pas connus avait accepté rapidement le fait d'avoir été adopté. D'ailleurs, cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Une fois, il avait vu les Dursleys. Il avait été dégoûté par ses gens adorateurs de leur voyou de fils.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller. Celui qui a tué mes parents biologiques n'est pas mort, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Harry en regardant les deux dieux de la mort

-Il ne l'ait pas. Tu as peur qu'il t'attaque ? Puisque tu as survécu à son sort de la mort ? Demanda Grell avec ce sérieux qu'il ne prenait que pour parler avec Harry de chose qui lui tenait à cœur

-Je ne sais pas si c'est de la peur. Mais Dumbledore avait bien une idée derrière la tête, le jour où il m'a laissé ce soir d'Halloween. Il est le directeur de Poudlard. Et si… Expliqua Harry

-Tu as peur qu'il découvre que tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda son papa

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et de reporter son attention sur le jeu pour ne pas perdre une nouvelle fois. Il se doutait que cette école serait pleine d'humain, et il n'avait pas forcément envie de passer le plus gros de son année avec des humains. Mais il voulait quand même apprendre la magie. Et c'était bien une chose que sa famille ne pouvait pas lui apprendre. Il avait déjà commencé à apprendre la théorie de chose que son parrain et son oncle avaient déjà vue. Mais cela ne vaudrait jamais, un vrai cours avec de la pratique et tout le reste à côté.

-Parrain, est-ce qu'il peut savoir ? Demanda finalement Harry

-Non. Il ne peut pas. Tu as été adopté par des démons par leur rituel sacré. Dit Undy

-Papa ! On peut aller acheter mes fournitures pour Poudlard ? Je vais y aller. Et si Dumbledore découvre la vérité…il apprendra ce que c'est que de se mettre à dos un fils de démon ! Oncle Grell, est-ce que tu connais la prophétie ? Dit Harry avec un regard déterminé ce qui n'annonçait pas forcément quelque de bon

-Bien sûr que l'on ira. Mais cela risque d'être plein d'humain et tu n'en as pas l'habitude. Dit son papa

-N'oublie pas de valider ton inscription tout de même. Dit son père avec sérieux

Harry était assez tête en l'air pour ce genre de truc. Il préfère s'occuper uniquement de chose qui l'intéresse au plus haut point si ce n'est sa famille. Harry ne répondit pas à son père mais se leva en faisant signe à son père qu'il mettait sur pause la partie. Il partit pour sa chambre où il prit la lettre de Poudlard ainsi que de quoi répondre. Il retourna au salon et écrivit sa réponse sous la directive de son père.

-Je l'envoi comment ? Demanda Harry après avoir fini sa réponse

-Avec ce hibou. Dit son oncle en montrant un hibou magique que venait de trouver son parrain

Harry lui donna un grand sourire. Il s'approcha du hibou qu'il caressa doucement avant de lui attacher la lettre à sa patte. Il se tourna vers sa famille avec un regard interrogatif ignorant comment faire pour qu'il trouve le destinataire de la lettre. Son parrain qui s'y connaissait s'empressa de lui expliquer et de lui montrer comment faire.

-Bon ben. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas terminer ta partie ? Et que tu vas vouloir faire tes achats ? Dit son papa

-Euh…Tu sais où est-ce que l'on va trouver ce qu'il faut ? Demanda Harry un peu gêné de vouloir foncer faire un truc mais ne pas savoir l'endroit

-Je sais comment faire. Il faut aller au chemin de traverse.

-Le chemin de traverse ? Demanda Harry quelque sceptique

-C'est un endroit horriblement coloré presqu'excentrique. Dit Undy

-C'est un endroit coloré, vivant, drôle. J'adore cet endroit. Dit Grell avec excitation

Harry le regarda bizarrement. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas du tout ce chemin de traverse. Cela allait être un truc avec beaucoup de beaux garçons et son oncle serait intenable ; autrement dit la honte totale.

-Harry. As-tu ta liste de fourniture ? Demanda son père en posant sa tasse sur la table basse

-Oui, père. Elle est ici –Dit Harry en indiquant la lettre de Poudlard- Pourquoi ?

-Ton oncle et ton parrain savent où se trouve ce chemin…Donc nous irons tous ensemble. Expliqua son père

-Cool. Je vais chercher un manteau. Dit Harry tout souriant en partant pour sa chambre

XxxXxxXxx

Ils étaient entrés dans un pub miteux de Londres. Parrain Undy demanda au barman de leur ouvrir le passage menant au chemin de traverse. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ce bar remplit de petite frappe contrairement à ses parents qui semblaient trouvé les âmes de ces humains à leur goût. Tom, le barman, les conduisit jusque devant un mur de brique. Il tapa sur certaines d'entre elles dans un ordre précis. Les briques bougèrent pour former un grand passage menant à une rue totalement commerçante et totalement pleine de monde.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Dit Tom avant de retourner dans son bar

Ils traversèrent le passage pour arriver dans la rue. Harry observa tous ces sorciers avec curiosités. Ils étaient tous humain si ce n'est un ou deux qui était un peu loup. Harry constata deux choses : ils étaient lents et bruyants. D'accord, il était habitué aux bruits. Après tout son oncle Grell était très excentrique donc bruyants mais s'était différent. Harry ne saurait l'expliquer mais s'était définitivement plus léger, plus beaux à ses oreilles.

-On commence par quoi ? Demanda finalement Harry

-Il faut aller chercher de l'argent à Gringotts. Dit Undy

-Okay. Dit Harry en commençant à suivre son parrain qui partait vers Gringotts

Ils partirent tous ensemble vers la grande bâtisse blanche. La banque était très impressionnante. Elle dégageait une forme de richesse mêlait à de la puissance. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que les gobelins ne pourraient pas échapper à un démon ou à un dieu de la mort. Si l'un des deux décidait de les voler ils ne pourraient tout simplement rien faire. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall avec des tas de gobelins derrière leurs bureaux de part et d'autre du hall. Les gobelins étaient de petits êtres pas très beaux. Ils semblaient calculés et évalués la personne qui leur faisait face. Ils étaient assis plus haut que la personne en face d'eux la surplombant complétement. Ils se dirigèrent vers un gobelin libre.

-Bonjour, Messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le gobelin

-Bonjour. Nous aimerions retirer de l'argent dans le coffre de mon fils, ici présent. Dit son père en l'indiquant

-Bien sûr. Quel est le nom de ce jeune homme ? Demanda le gobelin en se penchant vers lui

-Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive, Monsieur. Répondit poliment Harry

-Avez-vous votre clef, jeune homme ? Demanda le gobelin

Harry le regarda l'air de dire : « Une clef ?! Quelle clef ?! ». Il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi lui parler ce gobelin vêtu sombrement avec des vêtements de seconde main. Il se dit que son père savait de quoi il parlait puisqu'il le vit du coin de l'œil chercher dans ses poches. Il finit par sortir une petite clef en or. Elle ne devait pas faire la moitié de son index. Il la tendit au gobelin qui acquiesça. Il descendit de sa chaise et les rejoignit dans le hall avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à arriver devant un petit wagon dans lequel le gobelin les fit monter.

-Attachez-vous bien. Recommanda le gobelin dont personne n'avait demandé le nom

Harry le regarda curieusement. Il se doutait que ce petit et horrible wagon allait sans doute aller à une grande vitesse. Mais quand le wagon partit, il fut déçu lui qui s'attendait à plus de vitesse. Il remarqua que le gobelin trouvait cela rapide mais il semblait avoir l'habitude. Harry lui pensa qu'il aurait dû ramener le roman qu'il lisait actuellement. Il aurait largement eu le temps de lire trois ou quatre chapitres. Le wagon finit par s'arrêter devant une porte de fer. Le gobelin inséra la clef et la porte s'ouvrit sur des montagnes de pièces d'or.

-Celles en or sont les Gallions, celles en argent sont les Mornilles et celles en bronze sont les Noises. Expliqua Grell

-On a besoin de combien ? Demanda Harry

-Je vais t'aider à remplir ta bourse. Dirent son oncle et son père d'une même voix

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour remplir la bourse. Ils prirent une petite somme assez conséquente mais bon ils ne savaient pas de combien ils allaient avoir besoin. Ils rejoignirent la surface de la banque grâce à un petit tour de wagon qui ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid. D'ailleurs Harry en profita pour apprendre à utiliser cette monnaie.

-On va où maintenant ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de la banque

-Commençons par les livres. Proposa son papa

-Non ! Les vêtements. S'exclama Grell

-Les ingrédients de potions ! S'exclama Undy

-Les livres. Dit son père

-Stop ! On faire au fur et à mesure que l'on avance sur le chemin. Dit Harry en s'interposant

Ils partirent donc sur le chemin. La première boutique qu'ils croisèrent fut le magasin de vêtement. Harry y entra en compagnie de son oncle. Son parrain décida d'aller lui acheter son matériel pour les potions pendant que ses parents allaient faire une course. Une femme un peu dodue vêtue d'une robe verte vint aussitôt à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour, Messieurs. Vous venez pour l'uniforme de Poudlard ? Dit-elle

-Oui, Madame. Répondit Harry

-Suivez-moi.

Elle les conduisit dans un coin de la boutique où elle fit asseoir Harry sur un tabouret. Elle se remit à prendre les mesures d'un garçon blond de onze ans. Elle partit ensuite dans le fond de sa boutique pour chercher ce qu'il fallait pour le garçon. Oncle Grell fit signe à Harry qu'il allait voir ce qu'il y avait en vêtement dans le magasin. Harry en profita pour mieux observer le blond. Il avait des cheveux blond platine tenant grâce à du gel formant un truc qui ne lui allait pas. Enfin, du point de vue d'Harry. Il portait une sorte de robe noire semblant assez couteuse. Il se tenait droit avec un petit air de « moi, je suis mieux que tout le monde. ». Le garçon sembla remarquer Harry puisqu'il se tourna vers lui et le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Harry ne lui en voulut pas après tout c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait à l'instant. Harry était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu foncé avec une chemise vert foncé presque noir.

-Bonjour. Tu vas à Poudlard ? Demanda le blond

Harry le regarda avec surprise et curiosité. Il avait tout de suite remarqué l'impolitesse du garçon et pourtant il se comportait encore comme s'il était supérieur à lui. Ses parents, bien qu'ils soient des démons, lui avaient appris l'importance de la politesse. Il n'aimait pas les gens impolis. Après tout, la politesse et une bonne langue d'argent permettait de tout avoir. Harry décida donc de piéger le garçon dont il ne savait, toujours pas, ni le nom ni le prénom.

-Bonjour. Je suis Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive. En effet, je vais à Poudlard. A votre question j'en déduis que vous aussi, monsieur.

-Bonjour. Je suis Draco Malfoy. Tu penses aller dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? Reprit Draco qui avait récupéré du poil de la bête

-Eh bien…Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien où je vais. Et vous ? Dit Harry ne voulant pas tutoyer Draco

Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour cela. Et ses parents lui avaient appris que vouvoyer une personne c'était faire preuve de politesse, de respect mais aussi de laisser une certaine distance entre elle et nous. Et cela permettait aussi d'arriver plus facilement à ses fins surtout si on caresse ladite personne dans le sens du poil. Harry était plus malin et plus rusé que les humains puisque ses parents étaient des maîtres dans l'art. Il lui était donc assez facile de piéger les humains.

-J'irais à Serpentard comme toute ma famille. Dit Draco d'un petit air supérieur

-Comme votre famille ?! Et vous alors ? Et si vous n'étiez pas fait pour elle. Vous iriez quand même ? Demanda Harry surpris par sa réponse

-Un Malfoy est un Serpentard. Il n'est pas fait pour une autre maison. Et, pourquoi tu me vouvoie depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Nous ne sommes pas ami et n'avons pas élevé des animaux ensemble donc je vous vouvoie. C'est tout simplement de la politesse. Expliqua Harry alors que la couturière revenait

Elle s'approcha de lui avec énervement et empressement. Harry se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Mais en voyant son oncle arrivait en faisant étalage de la splendeur du rouge et qu'il ne devait pas avoir un uniforme noir mais rouge. Il comprit aussitôt le problème. Celle-ci voulait vite en finir pour se débarrasser d'eux. Enfin, surtout de son oncle. Draco ne fit pas le moindre commentaire contrairement à ce que c'était attendu Harry. Il devait déjà en avoir marre de son oncle.

-Au revoir. Je vous reverrai à Poudlard. Dit Harry à Draco

-Au revoir. Lui répondit-il alors qu'Harry et son oncle quittaient la boutique pour le plus grand soulagement de la vendeuse

Une fois dans la rue, ils cherchèrent du regard les deux démons et le dieu parmi la foule. Harry aperçut ses parents se dirigeant vers eux. Il remarqua que son papa semblait porter quelque chose tout comme son parrain. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux en traversant la foule plus ou moins facilement. Fatigué de cette foule et de ce monde où chacun se prenait pour le centre du monde ; Harry eut très envie de passer par les toits. Malheureusement son oncle refusa. Ils rejoignirent finalement le reste de leur famille. Harry remarqua rapidement que son parrain tenait à chaudron avec des fioles possédant des ingrédients bizarres et pas forcément des plus beaux. La vue des ingrédients ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer légèrement mi- dégouté mi- curieux. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses parents particulièrement son papa pour voir ce qu'il tenait. Son papa tenait une cage dans laquelle se trouvait une magnifique chouette des neiges. Harry n'arrivait pas à la quitter du regard.

-C'est un cadeau pour ton entrée à Poudlard. Elle te plaît ? Dit son père

-Elle est magnifique. Murmura Harry

-C'est une femelle. Comment vas-tu l'appelé ? Dit son papa

-Hedwige. Je vais l'appelé Hedwige comme le deuxième prénom de Rowena Serdaigle.

-C'est une bonne idée ! Dit son parrain qui avait beaucoup aimé cette femme

Harry prit la cage des mains de son papa et s'amusa à parler à Hedwige. Elle avait le regard pétillant d'un éclat d'intelligence. D'ailleurs, elle semblait vraiment ravie de son prénom si elle avait pu elle l'aurait remercié autrement que par une petite caresse contre la main de Harry.

-Bon continuons les achats. Dit son oncle avec calme alors que le reste du petit groupe se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait redevenir excentrique et leur faire honte au passage

Ils acquiescèrent et se remirent en route. Ils partirent pour Fleury & Bott qu'ils avaient repéré comme étant une librairie. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent pour trouver plus facilement et plus rapidement. Harry chercha les livres de potions, c'était une matière qui l'intriguait. Tout autant que les créatures magiques. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les livres demandé. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant l'escalier à l'entrée du magasin.

-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda son père

-Euh non. Ils manquent oncle Grell. Fit remarquer Harry

-Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? Soupirèrent ses parents en le cherchant du regard

Ils le virent arriver avec des livres dans ses mains. Cependant, ils remarquèrent bien vite qu'il avait plus de livre que nécessaire. Ciel ne put retenir un soupir en constatant que les livres en plus étaient sur la mode, les spectacles et les mondanités. En fait, ils avaient tous pris un peu plus de livres que nécessaire voulant ainsi empêcher Harry d'avoir des lacunes pour ne pas avoir grandi dans le monde magique. Sébastian avait pris des livres sur les différentes instituts et lois sorcières. Undertaker avait pris des livres sur les créatures dites des ténèbres. Ciel avait lui pris des livres sur les us et les coutumes sorcières. Harry lui avait pris des livres de potions et des livres sur les créatures dites de lumières.

-On à tous les livres qu'il te faut. Et même plus. Dit son papa en regardant la liste

-Allons payer ! Dit Ciel en partant vers la caisse

-Il ne manque plus que quoi ? Demanda Harry

-Il ne manque que la baguette. Dit son papa

-Une baguette ?... Comment je saurais si c'est la bonne ? Dit Harry

-Tu auras l'impression que c'est une prolongation de toi. Expliqua Undy

Harry lui sourit en se disant qu'il verrait bien. Etant un sorcier, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Ce serait sûrement instinctif comme cela l'avait été pour son père de manger sa toute première âme. Son père paya et ils purent rapidement quitter la librairie. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement la boutique d'Ollivander.

-Messieurs. Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? Une baguette pour ce jeune homme ? Dit le vieil homme en leur souriant

-Oui ; c'est pour moi, monsieur. Dit Harry en s'approchant du petit bureau les séparant du vendeur

-Êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher ? Demanda l'homme en s'approchant

-Je suis droitier, monsieur. Dit Harry

Ollivander prit sa main et la tendit. Il prit plusieurs mesures avant de s'enfoncer dans le fond de sa boutique en quête d'une baguette. Il présenta plusieurs baguettes Harry. Aucunes ne marchaient, il ne faisait que casser ou déranger des choses. D'ailleurs cela commençait un peu à énerver Ollivander de ne pas trouver la bonne baguette. Il finit par partir dans le fond de sa boutique en disant : des « à moins que » ou des « peut-être que ». Il revient avec une fine boîte dans ses mains semblable à toutes les autres depuis tout à l'heure bien que cette fois il semblait sûr que ce soit la bonne.

-Cela devrait être la bonne. Vingt-sept virgule cinq centimètres. En bois de houx avec un cœur en plume de phénix. Elle est facile à manier et souple. Dit Ollivander en lui tendant la baguette

Harry fit un mouvement avec la baguette et répara un vase qu'il avait cassé auparavant. Il avait ressenti ce dont son parrain lui avait parlé. Il ressentit une forme de chaleur comme si son âme et sa force courraient aussi dans le bout de bois.

-Etrange. Très étrange. Marmonna Ollivander en voyant le résultat

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda son père

-Le phénix qui a donné la plume formant le cœur de cette baguette n'a donné que deux plumes. La deuxième appartient à la baguette ayant fait la cicatrice de Harry Potter. C'était un sorcier qui a fait de grandes mais de terribles choses. Dit Ollivander sur un ton dramatique pour le plus grand plaisir de son oncle Grell

-C'est ça que vous trouvez de bizarre ? Demanda son père

-J'aurez pensé que cette baguette irait plutôt à Harry Potter. Expliqua Ollivander

-Combien pour la baguette ? Demanda finalement Harry

-Sept Gallions ! Dit Ollivander

Ils payèrent et sortirent de la boutique. Ils partirent en direction de Glaces Florian Fortarôme pour se manger une bonne glace et se détendre par la même occasion. Grell se commanda une boule fraise et une framboise. Sébastian se prit une boule vanille et une boule citron. Undertaker se prit deux boules réglisses. Ciel se prit une boule orange et une boule caramel. Harry se prit deux boules violettes. Ils étaient désormais assis autour d'une table à déguster leurs glaces.

-Parrain. Tu me raconteras l'histoire du mage dont le Monsieur à parler ? Dit Harry

-Bien sûr. Mais je crois t'en avoir déjà parlé un peu. Répondit Undy

-Tu m'as juste parlé du soir d'Halloween tout comme oncle Grell.

-Oh ! Eh bien, je t'en parlerai.

-Cool ! S'exclama Harry

-Harry ! On va attendre d'être au manoir pour faire cela. Dit son père

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir en apprendre plus de l'histoire de Voldemort mais aussi pour commencer à étudier ses nouveaux livres. Ils finirent tranquillement leurs glaces en discutant de tout et de rien.

Une fois de retour au manoir, ils s'installèrent au salon. Undy raconta l'histoire de Lord Voldemort. Il lui parla même des moments forts de son enfance et des pouvoirs qu'il possédait déjà à cette époque. Harry était heureux que son parrain lui ait parlé de cet homme qu'il devrait peut-être affronter si son ancienne identité était découverte. Mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul. Ses parents et sa famille ne le laisseraient pas seul face à pareil danger. Ils étaient bien trop protecteurs pour cela ; malgré le fait qu'ils lui laisseraient faire ses propres choix. Il avait une famille protectrice et aimante ainsi que légèrement folle (n'est-ce pas Grell et toi, Undertaker ?). Et il en était fier. Rien que pour cela il n'était pas tellement pressé d'aller à Poudlard car celle-ci allait lui manquer. Mais il avait encore un bon mois à profiter avant d'aller là-bas. Et il comptait bien profiter de ce temps pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à sa famille, ainsi ils s'ennuieraient plus vite de lui et essaieraient plus rapidement de venir le voir à Poudlard.


	5. Poudlard

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Voici la version corrigée. Je remercie à bev28 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés légèrement en avance à la gare King's Cross. Harry était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge. Ciel portait une chemise bleu nuit et un pantalon noir. Sébastian, qui aidait Harry à porter ses valises, était vêtu tout de noir. Ils étaient arrivés par une technique de démon passant ainsi par les ombres. Harry observa le grand train rouge et noir au nom de Poudlard Express avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu de train sorcier. D'ailleurs, il ne le trouvait pas si différent des rares trains moldus qu'il avait pu voir. Les sorciers et sorcières sur le quai lui rappelaient bien trop les sorciers du chemin de traverse. Ils étaient tout aussi lents et bruyants. Il repéra assez facilement Draco et sa famille qui semblaient, comme une petite poignée de sorciers, se croire supérieur aux autres. Ils étaient presque risibles avec leur air coincé et snobinard. Ils étaient de piètres acteurs du point de vue d'Harry. Il était sûr que son oncle partageait son avis.

-Tu devrais te trouver un compartiment. Dit son père

-Oui. J'aurais plus de chance de ne pas voir d'humains ou du moins peu. Répondit Harry

Ils se dirigèrent vers le train et se mirent en quête d'un compartiment vide. Ils en trouvèrent un plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient. Sébastian rangea la valise ainsi que le reste des affaires d'Harry. Ils restèrent dans le compartiment à discuter de tout et de rien. Plus vite qu'ils ne le pensèrent le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ imminent se fit entendre. Ciel et Sébastian se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte du compartiment.

-Promets-moi de faire attention et de ne pas trop faire de bêtise. Dit son père avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

-Je te le promets, père. Mais, est-ce que j'ai le droit de ne pas mettre leur horrible uniforme ?

Ses parents se concertèrent du regard du regard avant de dire : « oui » d'une même voix. Harry leur donna un immense sourire. Il avait essayé l'uniforme parce que son oncle avait insisté. Il l'avait tout deux trouvés horrible. Son oncle avait crié au massacre et l'avait teint en rouge ainsi que les autres. Il avait même teinté les gants en peau de dragon. Enfin l'une des paires, puisque la deuxième, il l'avait transformé en mitaine noir.

-Cool ! Merci, père.

-Fais bien attention à toi. Mais surtout débrouille-toi pour que ton oncle ne vienne pas te voir. Dit son père inquiet à l'idée que celui-ci débarque en fanfare à Poudlard

-Je ferai attention. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis plus rapide que ces escargots d'humains. Dit Harry en lui donnant un regard rassurant

-Tu nous diras dans quelle maison tu iras ? Et n'ai pas peur si Dumbledore découvre ton identité première. Nous viendrons et lui montrerons ce qui arrive s'il essaye quoique ce soit. Il verra ce que c'est que de se mettre deux démons à dos. Dit son papa

-Je le ferai. Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai la famille la plus géniale au monde. Dit Harry en lui faisant un câlin

L'étreinte fut tout aussi brève que toutes celles que lui donnait son papa. Puis, il prit son père dans ses bras où il resta plus longtemps. Il lui donna les dernières recommandations au plus grand déplaisir de Harry qui se disait : « je suis plus un gosse. Il est vraiment une maman-poule. ». Ils sortirent finalement laissant Harry, seul. Le train partit. Et les parents comme les enfants se dirent un dernier au-revoir. Harry fit de même. Il vit qu'il manquait déjà à ses parents comme eux lui manquait déjà. Il resta longtemps à observer la gare s'éloigner jusqu'à devenir minuscule et disparaître. Ses parents ne quittèrent la gare qu'à ce moment-là. Harry avait hérité de la formidable vue des démons grâce à l'adoption qu'avait utilisé ses parents.

Harry sortit un casque de musique noir que son parrain lui avait offert en lui disant qu'il était résistant à la magie. Il le mit et écouta « Who will save us now » par David Chappell. Il adorait écouter des musiques comme celle-là et particulièrement de cette personne. Il passa le début du voyage seul à regarder le paysage en écoutant de la musique. A la moitié de celui-ci, il vit du coin de l'œil un garçon arrivait à la porte du compartiment. La porte s'ouvrit sur un rouquin aux yeux bleus. Il était assez pauvre semble-t-il avec ses vêtements recousus et déchirés par endroit.

-Est-ce que je peux me mettre ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs. Dit-il

-Bonjour, je suis Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive. Et oui, tu peux te mettre ici. A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères la soute à bagages ou les toilettes. Dit Harry

-Euh…merci. Dit le rouquin déstabilisé par la tirade

Harry l'observa s'installer avec la grâce d'un clown avec ses immenses chaussures. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Harry se détourna et regarda de nouveau le paysage ; sans plus lui accorder d'attention.

Le rouquin essaya d'engager la conversation en lui parlant de carte de chocogrenouilles, de Quidditch et même de Poudlard mais en vain. Il finit par réaliser quelque chose qui le surpris quelque peu.

-Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley mais tout le monde m'appel Ron. Dit-il après sa petite réalisation

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que je devrai attendre de voir Poudlard ! S'exclama sarcastiquement Harry

-Désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que je ne m'étais pas présenté.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il fallait être bien bête pour ne pas se rendre compte que l'on ne s'était pas présenté. Il remit son casque et sorti un livre sur les créatures magiques dites noirs qu'il avait acheté avec sa famille sur le chemin de traverse. Il se plongea dans son livre sans accorder plus d'attention à Ronald. Il fut ravi de voir que Ronald avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il réussit même à l'entendre rouspéter contre les solitaires et les adorateurs des livres. Harry s'amusa à essayer de deviner la personnalité de son compagnon de voyage. Il devina qu'il était un garçon cherchant par tous les moyens à avoir un meilleur niveau social. Harry se dit que celui-ci avait dû le prendre pour quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à atteindre ses objectifs. Il vit Ronald se mettre à regarder le paysage avant de somnoler et de finir par s'endormir. Harry lui passa le reste de son temps à lire, rêvasser et se perdre dans ses pensées sans pour autant arrêter d'écouter de la musique. Il n'était pas un geek ou même accro à la musique. Il avait juste un peu beaucoup de mal à se détacher de son casque quand il était tranquille ou quand il cherchait à s'isoler de gens qu'il savait qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement jamais, sauf s'ils changeaient. Ronald ne se réveilla qu'à la moitié du trajet quand la vendeuse de friandises s'arrêta devant leur compartiment. Ce dernier refusa plus ou moins poliment, selon le point de vue, les friandises. On voyait bien qu'il en voulait mais c'était assez évidant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent de poche pour cela. Harry lui s'acheta quatre chocogrenouilles et deux pâtes-à-citrouilles. Il les mit dans son sac et mangea une chocogrenouille. Il avait bien vu le regard envieux de Ronald. Il n'était pas idiot, celui-ci espérait qu'il partagerait dans un élan de bonté ou de générosité. Sauf, qu'il était un fils de démons et filleul de dieux de la mort alors pour ces deux choses on repassera parce que lui il n'en connait que la définition du Larousse.

-Excusez-moi de déranger. Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon a perdu le sien. Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains bouclés, des yeux noisette et des dents de castors

-Nan, désolé. Dit Ronald en avalant une bouché de sandwich

-Non, désolé. Je n'ai pas vu de crapaud. Tu devrais demander à un cinquième année de faire un sort d'attraction…je crois que la formule est « accio » mais il y a un truc en plus…je sais plus ce que c'est. Répondit Harry

-Oh. Ce n'est pas bête. Merci du conseil. Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir mais avant de fermer la porte elle fit volte-face est dit : « au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. » Et elle partit pour de bon.

Ils ne se firent plus embêter du reste du voyage si ce n'est un élève d'une année supérieure pour leur dire de mettre leur uniforme. Ron mit son uniforme qui était non sans surprise de la même qualité que ses vêtements. Harry lui resta simplement assit ne faisant pas le moindre geste pour prendre son uniforme.

-Tu devrais vraiment mettre ton uniforme. Sinon, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Fit remarquer Ronald alors qu'ils apercevaient la gare de Pré-au-Lard

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. S'ils me le demandent, je le mettrais mais ils risquent d'avoir des surprises. Dit Harry en se levant

Il lissa sa chemise rouge ainsi que son pantalon noir avant de replacer correctement sa veste de cuir noir. Il caressa Hedwige, prit son sac et le plaça sur son épaule. Ronald se leva à son tour. Ils entendirent une voix leur disant de laisser leur bagage dans le train. Harry sortit en premier du compartiment avec son casque autour de son cou. Il descendit du train et observa avec curiosité le petit village pas plus grand qu'un lieudit. Il vit des groupes d'amis des années supérieures se formaient, les premières piques lancées. Harry remarqua rapidement que ceux avec un blason de Serpentard semblait se disputer plus facilement avec ceux de Gryffondors. Harry ne put retenir un soupir en voyant cela et en pensant à ce que son parrain lui avait raconté sur Salazar et Godric.

-Les premières années par ici ! Dit une voix forte

Harry repéra assez vite le propriétaire de la voix. Celui-ci était une sorte de petit géant faisant plus penser à un gros nounours en peluche qu'à un horrible géant comme il avait pu le lire dans les livres. L'homme avait une barbe et des cheveux noirs hirsutes couvrant une grande partie de son visage rendant presque invisible ses petits yeux noirs pétillants. Les plus jeunes se regroupèrent devant lui. Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux sur le quai.

-Bien. Suivez-moi. On va prendre les barques. Dit le géant en partant en direction des dites barques

Harry se mêla à la foule d'élèves si semblable dans leur uniforme. Il était le seul avec un style qui lui était propre. Ils étaient tous tellement occupés à essayer de faire connaissance ou à ne pas se perdre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Harry n'avait pas d'uniforme. Harry monta dans une barque en compagnie de deux costauds et de Malfoy. Il avait voulu éviter Ronald qui semblait encore avoir un infime espoir qu'il serait sa poule aux œufs d'or. Aucuns de ses camarades de barque ne le remarquèrent. Ils étaient tout autant que lui absorber et émerveiller par le spectacle merveilleux que leur offrait Poudlard. Poudlard était un château impressionnant surplombant le lac, s'élevant dans la nuit, éclairée ici et là, le rendant mystérieux presque mystique comme s'il pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigt. Les barques entrèrent dans une sorte de crypte faiblement éclairée par les torches présentes à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers sur les murs. Le géant les guida dans un dédale d'escalier. Il finit par les faire entrer dans une grande pièce dans laquelle il les enferma. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans cette pièce assez sombre. Certains commencèrent à paniquer sous le regard à moitié amuser d'Harry qui s'était appuyé contre un mur. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Harry n'avait pas peur c'était le noir. Il ne comptait plus le nombre incalculable de fois où ses parents lui avaient fait des farces avec ou dans le noir.

-Michaelis-Phantomhive ! Appela une voix en s'approchant de lui

\- Malfoy ! Salua-t-il poliment en lui donnant un salut poli

-Tu ne portes pas d'uniforme. Constata Malfoy en le regardant d'un œil légèrement critique

-En effet. Je n'avais pas envie de me changer devant Weasley. De plus, je n'aime pas cet uniforme.

-Hum. Tu étais avec Weasley dans le train ? Dit Malfoy en ignorant la dernière remarque d'Harry

-Malheureusement, oui. Soupira en jetant un regard en coin à ce dernier qui disait qu'il devrait affronter un troll pour pouvoir être répartit

-Je peux te proposer une amitié. Et ainsi, te faire connaître des gens bien mieux que ce Weasley. Dit-il avec un air dégoûté au nom de « Weasley » en lui tendant la main

Harry regarda la main, un instant puis le blond pour ce faire une idée de plus sur lui. Il déduisit rapidement que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ce n'était qu'un masque. Il remarqua que celui-ci semblait plus calme, plus détendu, plus lui en fait. Harry sourit et tendit sa main.

-J'accepte avec plaisir, Héritier Malfoy. Dit Harry avec toute la politesse et l'étiquette que lui avait appris son père

Draco fut surpris voir même déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de lui serrait la main en lui souriant. Ils celèrent ainsi leur amitié alors que les premiers fantômes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ces derniers s'extasiant devant certains d'entre eux espérant qu'un tel ou un tel soit dans sa maison. Certains élèves sûrement des nés-moldus n'avaient pas pu retenir un petit cri en voyant les fantômes. Harry n'avait pas peur des fantômes. Il espérait juste qu'aucun d'eux ne seraient assez fou pour les posséder.

-Dis-moi tes parents sont des sorciers ? Demanda l'un des deux costauds qui c'était présenté comme étant Vincent Crabbe

-Oui. Répondit simplement Harry faisant ainsi comprendre que le sujet était clos

Ni Vincent ni Grégory ne purent développer car les portes de la pièce s'ouvrir sur une femme. La femme portait une robe de sorcière émeraude tiré à quatre épingles tout comme son chignon. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle marcha dans l'allée centrale d'une immense salle. Il y avait deux tables de chaque côté de l'allée centrale. La table de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle se trouvaient du côté droit de la grande salle alors que celle de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le plafond était un ciel étoilé légèrement nuageux avec des bougies flottantes. Les professeurs se trouvaient à une immense table sur une estrade sur laquelle se trouvait un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau pointue dessus. La femme monta sur l'estrade et leur fit signe de s'arrêter devant. Une grande coupure apparut dans le chapeau laissant ainsi apparaître une bouche. « On va rigoler ! » pensa Harry en faisant un mouvement discret de baguette. Le chapeau ouvrit sa bouche et chanta d'une voix enflammée :

« _Tourner le temps à l'orage_

 _Revenir à l'état sauvage_

 _Forcer les portes, les barrages_

 _Sortir le loup de sa cage_

Les élèves et professeurs regardèrent l'ancestral chapeau avec surprise. Les plus conservateurs furent horrifiés de voir ainsi changer la chanson habituelle du Choixpeau. Ceux qui par habitude s'étaient endormi regardaient avec amusement le chapeau qui essayait semble-t-il de protester mais il se retrouva à chanter d'une voix encore plus enflammée. Les couverts, assiettes, verres et autres se levèrent dans les airs pour faire l'accompagnement (les instruments).

 _Sentir le vent qui se déchaîne_

 _Battre le sang dans nos veines_

 _Monter le son des guitares_

 _Et le bruit des motos qui démarrent_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _Oui, d'un rien, oui, d'un geste_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _Et d'un mot d'amour, oui pour_

 _Allumer le feu, allumer le feu_

 _Et faire danser les diables et les dieux_

 _Allumer le feu, allumer le feu_

 _Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Laisser derrière toutes nos peines_

 _Nos haches de guerre, nos problèmes_

 _Se libérer de nos chaînes_

 _Lâcher le lion dans l'arène_

 _Je veux la foudre et l'éclair_

 _L'odeur de la poudre, le tonnerre_

 _Je veux la fête et les rires_

 _Je veux la foule en délire_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _Oui, d'un rien, d'un contact_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _D'un peu de jour, oui pour_

 _Allumer le feu, allumer le feu_

 _Et faire danser les diables et les dieux_

 _Allumer le feu, allumer le feu_

 _Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _Oui, d'un rien, d'un geste_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _Oui, d'un mot d'amour pour_

 _Pour, pour, pour_

 _Allumer le feu, allumer le feu_

 _Et faire danser les diables et les dieux_

 _Allumer le feu, allumer le feu_

 _Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux_

 _Oh, allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu, allumer le feu_

 _Et faire danser les diables et les dieux_

 _Allumer le feu, allumer le feu_

 _Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_ »

Il se tut finalement sous les acclamations et applaudissements des élèves. Certains s'étaient mis à danser et même chanter. Ce fut d'abord quelques nés-moldus qui avaient reconnu la chanson puis ils furent suivis par les sang-mêlé. Il eut une petite poignée de sang-pur qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire de même. Les couverts, assiettes, verres et autres reprirent leur place sous les regards encore choqués des professeurs et particulièrement de ceux de Dumbledore et de McGonagall (Hagrid avait rapidement dit son nom).

-Euh…Bien. Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous viendrez vous assoir sur le tabouret et je mettrais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Celui-ci vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maisons que vous rejoindrez. Dit McGonagall après cette remise un minimum du choc

Le silence s'installa progressivement parmi les élèves bien que beaucoup cherchaient encore à savoir qui s'était qui avait fait ce fantastique tour. Le professeur McGonagall déplia son rouleau de parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves et le Choixpeau cria des noms de maisons. Harry ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la répartition. Il se contenta d'observer les professeurs avec curiosité. Il essaya de se faire une petite idée sur le caractère de ceux-ci. Il remarqua rapidement que Dumbledore semblait être du genre malin et manipulateur contrairement à celui-ci aux cheveux noirs, qui se trouvait à côté d'un homme avec un turban ; qui semblait être un homme loyal, fier mais cachait derrière un masque de froideur et d'indifférence.

Il entendit d'une oreille distraite que Grégory Crabbe et Vincent Goyle étaient répartis à Serpentard. Hermione Granger se retrouva, elle, à Serdaigle.

-Michaelis-Phantomhive, Harry ! Dit McGonagall d'une voix forte qui fit grimacer Harry

Il n'avait pas eu que l'excellente vue de ses parents. Il avait aussi eu leur très fine ouïe qui bien que plus faible que celle de ses parents, il pouvait percevoir les messes basses des élèves ainsi que leur battement de cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser en bougonnant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de crier comme tous ces idiots d'humains comme elle. Il se glissa parmi les élèves pour rejoindre l'estrade. Il s'amusa intérieurement des regards des sorciers alors que son visage neutre ne laissait rien paraître. Il crut bien que certains professeurs allaient exploser tant ils étaient d'un joli rouge carmin.

-Jeune homme ! Où est votre uniforme ? Demanda Dumbledore en se levant

-Uniforme ? Demanda innocemment Harry

-Oui. L'uniforme demandait dans votre liste de fourniture scolaire. Cela vous dit quelque chose ? Dit-il

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment. Le regard à moitié perdu dans ses pensées et à moitié dans le vide.

-Je crois savoir. Vous parlez de ces horribles robes efféminées, que vous portez tous, vous faisant ressemblez à de pathétique épouvantail. Dit Harry en les regardants avec un regard critique

Les sangs-purs se sentirent insultés et s'offusquèrent. Certains élèves et professeurs se mirent à râler et presque crier au scandale. Harry réussit à se retenir de bougonner car il était assez amusé de leur réaction. Il avait l'impression de voir des vieux coincés dans leurs carcans d'idéaux préconçus.

-Jeune homme ! Le règlement stipule bien que vous devez porter l'uniforme. Dit le directeur après cet remis de son choc de l'impolitesse du jeune homme qu'il trouva trop mature pour son âge

-Je ne pense pas, Monsieur le Directeur. Je pense plutôt qu'avoir les couleurs de sa maison est le principal. Dit Harry en s'assaillant sur le tabouret

McGonagall qui tenait le Choixpeau dans sa main était plongé dans un état de choc. Ce fut le raclement de gorge d'Harry qui lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle s'empressa de lui mettre le Choixpeau non sans lui donner un regard noir.

- _Un rebelle. Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas vu aussi ouvertement._ Dit une voix dans sa tête qu'il devina être le Choixpeau

- _Je veux juste rester moi. Et pouvoir me reconnaître dans le miroir. Quelle maison est faite pour moi ?_ Dit Harry dans son esprit

- _Tu es très mature. Je ne devrais pas être surpris, vu qui sont tes parents... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parlerais pas. Où vais-je te mettre ? Il est dur de placer un rebelle comme toi._ Dit le Choixpeau en fouillant ses pensées et sa mémoire

- _Là où j'ai le plus de chance de me plaire. Et pourquoi les rebelles comme moi ?_

- _Les rebelles, comme toi, font le parfait contraire des valeurs de leur maison. Où vas-tu aller ?_

* * *

La chanson est: Allumer le feu de Johnny Hallyday


	6. Répartition et rencontre

Salut, tout le monde

Voici la version corrigée. Je remercie bev28 pour sa correction.

Merci pour les Reviews. Ça fait super plaisir.

J'espère que mon choix pour la maison vous plaira. J'avoue avoir eu du mal a me décider.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

- _Là où j'ai le plus de chance de me plaire. Et pourquoi les rebelles comme moi?_

- _Les rebelles, comme toi, font le parfait contraire des valeurs de leur maison. Où vas-tu aller?_

* * *

Harry était toujours assis sur le tabouret, et cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il était là. Le Choixpeau semblait vraiment hésiter. Il était, plus exactement, complètement pris de court par Harry. En fait, celui-ci s'amusait à le contredire à chaque fois qu'il lui proposait une maison ; par exemple quand celui-ci lui avait proposé Gryffondor Harry avait aussitôt dit : « super ! Des petites fleurs, des gros nounours en peluche et des arc-en-ciel tout partout ». Il avait dit cela sur un ton complètement nié rentrant à merveille dans la catégorie : « Stéréotypes spéciales Poufsouffle ! ».

-Bon ! Là, t'es un peu chiant gamin ! Rouspéta le vénérable chapeau

-D'accord, soyons sérieux. De toute façon j'en ai marre d'être là. Ce tabouret est inconfortable et je commence à croire que tu as des puces ou des poux, je ne sais pas trop. Dit Harry avec un aplomb qui déstabilisa encore une fois le Choixpeau

Il avait parlé avec le même aplomb et le même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour parler de ce qu'il pensait des uniformes. Harry s'amusait à déstabiliser le vieux chapeau. Il voulait le voir perdre patience, ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à faire, mais il voulait aussi le voir sortir de ses gonds et ça il sentait que cela n'allait pas tarder.

-Petit insolent ! Bon donc Poufsouffle hors de question tu n'as pas un microgramme de gentillesse…Serdaigle, tu aimes le savoir mais tu en uses pour faire sortir les autres de leurs gonds…

-Faux ! Je me sers de mon savoir pour révéler ce qui se cache sous tous les masques que peuvent porter les gens. Et j'ai bien, l'intention de prouver que tu es un grossier personnage qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde. Dit Harry coupant au passage le Choixpeau dans sa réflexion

Il sentit que l'entité se retenait tant bien que mal de crier au scandale. Et il s'en amusa encore plus, surtout quand celui-ci essaya de reprendre un semblant de calme pour pouvoir enfin le répartir.

-Gryffondor t'irait bien avec ton côté frondeur et rebelle, petit insolant…Je ne pense pas te mettre avec eux. Tu es trop… Tu ressembles trop à un démon.

-Merci du compliment. Répliqua Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents avec un regard pétillant promettant encore plus d'un tour

-Humpf ! Il ne reste plus que Serpentard…Tu y mettras une pagaille monstre, c'est sûr. Mais au moins, tu leur apporteras peut-être quelque chose…Et je serai tranquille car tu seras enfin répartit. Donc, SERPENTARD ! Dit le Choixpeau qui cria le nom de la maison avec un soulagement non fient dans sa voix

-Meri beaucoup, cher Vanielo…Oups…il paraît que tu détestes ce nom. Dit Harry avant de retirer le Choixpeau et de rejoindre sa table

-SAL GARNEMENT ! ESPECE DE CHENAPANT INGRAT ET IRRESPECTUEUX ! Hurla le vénérable chapeau pétrifiant de choc les élèves et professeurs qui ne l'avaient jamais vu sortir de ses gonds de la sorte

Chapeau qui ne reçut qu'un sourire d'Harry qui dit du bout des lèvres : « merci pour le compliment ». Il savait que le Choixpeau avait compris tout comme celui-ci savait que c'était lui qui lui avait fait chanter la chanson moldue. Harry rejoignit sa table et se tint à carreaux tout le reste de la répartition. Les professeurs et élèves avaient bien remarqué qu'il était un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley mais en une version plus fourbe, plus noire. Ils ne savaient pas comment l'expliquer mais il ne le sentait pas du tout. Et ils avaient bien raison de se méfier car Harry était très loin d'être un ange. Il écouta le discourt de Dumbledore en bougonnant contre son discourt de trois kilomètres de longs.

-Je suis donc ravi… Continuait Dumbledore quand Harry se leva sous les regards curieux de ses camarades qui se demandaient ce qu'il allait faire

-Donc, Monsieur le Directeur vous êtes ravi de nous accueillir à Poudlard. La forêt et le troisième étage sont interdits. Merci de m'avoir écouté ; bonne soirée et bon appétit. Dit Harry en imitant à merveille Dumbledore qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ce gosse

Il tapa dans ses mains pour faire apparaître le repas vu que le gamin avait dit tout ce qu'il devait dire. Il vit certain des camarades du jeune Michaelis-Phantomhive le félicitait pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Certains lui demandèrent même s'il était à l'origine de ce qui était arrivé au Choixpeau. Harry ne répondit pas à cette question par pur modestie et parce que cela lui permettrait de faire d'autres tours. Il écouta distraitement les conversations de ses camarades mais ne les trouvant pas intéressantes il sortit son livre. Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle quand certains le remarquèrent, et qu'ils le dirent à leurs camarades. Les professeurs surpris de ne pas entendre bruit détournèrent leur attention de leur assiette pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils furent surpris de voir un nouveau de Serpentard se comportait comme aurait pu le faire un Serdaigle.

-Les livres sont interdits à table ! Fit remarquer McGonagall

Harry releva la tête, regarda celle-ci puis la grande salle avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa lecture. « Ça ne le choc pas ! », « il n'a pas remarqué qu'on parlait de lui ! » parcourut les élèves qui se demandaient vraiment qui était ce drôle d'élève.

-Monsieur Michaelis-Phantomhive ! Appela une voix froide que les plus anciens reconnurent comme étant celle du tant aimé Severus Snape

-Monsieur… Dit poliment Harry en posant son regard sur l'homme qu'il avait observé auparavant

-Snape, Monsieur Snape. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda l'homme de sa voix mielleuse annonçant des problèmes

-Je lis, Monsieur. Voyez-vous, les discussions de mes camardes ne m'intéressant pas j'ai préféré prendre un livre pour m'occuper. Mais ne vous inquiétez pour moi, Monsieur, j'arriverais à m'intégrer bien que je ne semble pas ressembler beaucoup à mes camarades. Dit Harry avant de lui donner un grand sourire

-Oui, eh bien, arrêter de lire au moins ce soir. Dit Severus qui s'attendait à ce que le gamin lui réponde avec sa belle langue d'argent, seul point qui lui permettait de comprendre ce que le garçon faisait dans sa maison

-Mais bien sûr, Professeur Snape. Répondit Harry avec politesse en refermant doucement son livre avant de le ranger

Les conversations se mirent alors à reprendre de bon train. Un garçon ténébreux aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi sombres observait avec une curiosité non-feinte Harry qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Tu es vraiment étranges. Dit-il pour attirer l'attention d'Harry

-Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas. Au fait, qui es-tu ? Répondit-il

-Je suis Blaise Zabini. Il semblerait que tu te moques un peu du respect des règles.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne respecte que les règles qui le méritent. Dit Harry qui essayait de cerner la personnalité de Blaise

Il devina que celui-ci devait-être un farceur assez solitaire. Harry le trouva assez sympathique et se dit qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre. Il semblait partager à peu près la même personnalité que lui. Blaise avait une carrure un peu plus importante qu'Harry qui lui ne faisait que des sports d'agilités, de vitesses qui ne demandaient pas forcément d'être une armoire à glace. Blaise n'était pas non-plus une armoire à glace mais il l'était un peu.

-Vraiment ? Je me demande bien comment tu peux savoir lesquelles sont celles que tu dis. Dit Blaise de plus en plus curieux et intriguer par lui

-Il faut qu'elles aient un sens pour moi. Qu'elles soient logiques et pas dénuées de bon sens. Expliqua Harry qui appréciait de plus en plus le métisse

-C'est amusant comment tu parles d'elles. En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait au Choixpeau mais c'était génial. Le faire ainsi sortir de ses gonds c'est du jamais vu. Ce sera écrit dans les annales de Poudlard. Dit Blaise

-Tu veux que je te dise comment j'ai fait ? Lui demanda Harry

-Ouais vas-y. Je veux savoir. Dit Blaise légèrement excité à l'idée de savoir

D'ailleurs les quelques Serpentards qui se trouvaient à porter d'oreille firent taire leurs camarades pour en savoir plus. Les Serpentards plus vieux étaient vraiment curieux de savoir comment c'était débrouillé le gamin. Il n'avait jamais été vu ou entendu dire que le Choixpeau avait un seul jour sortit de ses gonds. Il était réputé pour sa sagesse et son calme légendaire a toutes épreuves. Toutes épreuves sauf une apparemment. Et cette épreuve était Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive. Ce dernier piquait la curiosité de tous qu'ils soient élèves ou professeurs, Gryffondors ou Serdaigles peu importe ils étaient tous surpris, curieux et pour certains amusés de voir comment ce gamin avait réussi à se faire respecter par tout Poudlard en un peu moins d'une heure.

-Je me suis simplement contenté de le contredire et de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas très doué pour faire son travail, le tout avec fermeté mais tout de même une grande délicatesse. Dit-il en prononçant les « s » de son dernier pour bien en montrer toute l'importance

-C'est tout ?! Demanda un élève de quatrième année qui était autant surpris que ses camarades par ce qu'il venait de dire

-Que voulez-vous de plus ? Demanda simplement Harry en retournant à son repas

Il ne fut plus dérangé tout le reste du repas. Ses camarades se contentant de l'observer plus ou moins discrètement et en murmurant des choses plus ou moins amusantes sur lui. Ils faisaient des hypothèses sur son enfance, sa personnalité, sa famille et bien d'autres choses. Harry s'amusait de les voir si loin de la vérité dans leur hypothèses complétements loufoques. Il préférait lui se faire une petite idée de la personnalité et de l'ambiance régnant entre ses camarades. Il repéra quelques groupes qui se formaient d'autres qui s'agrandissaient. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore fit un long et ennuyant discourt avant de les laisser aller dans leurs dortoirs. Les seuls choses que Harry retint de ce discourt fut que la forêt devait être cool pour une petite balade ou deux tandis que le troisième étage devait-être né de l'inconscience d'un humain. Qui irait mettre un truc mortel dans une école plein de stupides humains ? Personne à part un humain encore plus… Il ne savait même pas comment le qualifier. Harry trouvait que les humains étaient stupides car ils accordaient trop d'importance à des choses qu'il trouvait complètement stupides mais surtout insignifiantes. Ses parents lui avaient appris la brièveté de la vie. Cette même brièveté qui faisait peur à ses parents car lui était humain contrairement à eux. Et cela lui faisait aussi peur alors il évitait d'y penser et se contentait de vivre à fond pour ne pas avoir de regret même si cela ne plaisait pas aux autres.

Il s'était levé et avaient suivis ses camarades dans les dédales de Poudlard sans jamais écouter ou observer ce qui l'entourait. Le Préfet leur servait de guide. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pan de mur se trouvant entre deux torches accrocher au mur. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de sous-sol non-loin des cachots qu'il pouvait apercevoir d'où il se trouvait.

-Nous sommes arrivés au dortoir. Dit le Préfet

« Je me demande à quoi ressemble le dortoir. » pensa Harry en entendant le Préfet.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	7. Dortoir, première journée

Salut, tout le monde

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé s'il reste encore des fautes.

Merci pour Reviews, ça fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Vert et argent. Le dortoir était assez chaleureux et bien agençait avec son coin détente et son coin travail avec la bibliothèque. Harry aimait beaucoup l'argent cela lui faisait pensé à son parrain Undy. Le vert, il avait un peu plus de mal. Il n'aimait pas trop cette couleur bien qu'elle lui rappelait les forêts où il aimait se promener avec ses parents. Il n'aimait pas cette couleur car il savait que c'était celle du sortilège de la mort. Harry, fidèle à lui-même n'écouta pas le discourt du Préfet, pas plus qu'il n'écouta celui de son directeur de maison. D'ailleurs, il fut ravi de découvrir que c'était ce Monsieur Snape. Cela tombait bien, il appréciait l'homme ou du moins du peu qu'il avait pu voir de sa personnalité. L'homme, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier comme la plupart des professeurs.

Harry se retrouva dans la même chambre que Blaise et Drago. Il se coucha rapidement sans faire attention aux regards interrogateurs et curieux de ses camarades de dortoir. « Il faut que j'écrive à parrain Undy, et aussi à père et papa sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. Peut-être que je devrais faire pareil pour oncle Grell. » pensa-t-il avant de s'en dormir

Harry rêva de ce qui se passerait s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelle à son oncle Grell. Il se doutait que son père lui en voudrait. Il lui avait promis de faire en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Blaise qui était penché sur lui. Celui-ci se recula surpris de l'avoir vu ouvrir d'un coup les yeux pour lui donner un regard noir. Blaise ne perdit pas pour autant son doux sourire. Harry se redressa sans le perdre des yeux.

-Salut. Je venais te réveillé. Dit Blaise

-Bonjour. Quelle heure est-il? Dit Harry

-Il est 7h30. On commence les cours à 8h00. Lui répondit Blaise

-Merci; pour l'info. Dit Harry en sortant de son lit pendant que Blaise partait terminer de préparer ses affaires

Harry fouilla rapidement dans sa valise en quête de ses vêtements. Il prit ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain qu'il avait repérer la veille. Il se lava rapidement avant de s'habiller. Il mit une chemise indigo (il aime beaucoup les chemises de couleurs plus ou moins voyantes) avec un pantalon noir et sa veste de cuir noir. Il se plaça face au miroir pour mieux se coiffer. Il attacha ses cheveux en catogan. Il attrapa son écharpe verte et argent. Il l'observa un moment cherchant comment la mettre sans que cela casse son style et ne le fasse passer pour une fille. Il se décida finalement à l'attacher à son bras droit comme une sorte de bracelet complexe. Il la plaça correctement à son bras avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il remarqua les regards surpris et interrogateurs de ses camarades mais n'y accorda pas plus d'importance. Il mit ses affaires de cours dans son sac après avoir vérifié que le sort pour le rendre sans fond et léger étaient bien en place. Il savait jeter ces deux sorts car il avait tendance à remplir des sacs tellement qu'il n'ait plus du tout possible de les porter. Une fois sûr que ses sorts fonctionnaient, il remplit son sac de ses affaires de cours et le mit sur son épaule. Il quitta le dortoir sans un regard pour ses camarades qui devaient sûrement murmurer sur son dos. Il s'en moquait complètement tant qu'ils ne critiquaient pas sa famille car sinon il deviendrait très méchant et le leur ferait payer comme il se doit.

Harry trouva assez facilement la grande salle ; bien qu'il se soit perdu une ou deux fois. Il y avait du monde dans celle-ci comme la veille bien qu'il restait encore des trous ici et là. Il s'installa à une place de libre parmi ses camarades de première année bien qu'il se plaça assez proche de ceux de seconde année. Il se servit un jus d'orange, n'aimant pas le jus de citrouille, ainsi qu'une part d'œuf brouillé et des pommes de terre. Il trouva cela dommage de ne pas pouvoir avoir de thé avec un petit-pain au chocolat. Son père adorait les petits déjeuners ainsi que la gastronomie française. Il y était donc plus habitué que les petit-déjeuner anglais puisque ses parents voulait lui faire découvrir le plus de cultures et gastronomies du monde. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais goûté le repas favoris de ses parents autrement dit des âmes. Il ne pouvait pas de par son statut d'humain, et il ne le voulait pas.

-Salut ! Dit Drago en s'asseyant face à lui, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées

-Salut. Bien dormi ? Dit Harry

-Oui, très bien même. Les lits sont vraiment confortables ; moi qui craignais qu'il ne le soit pas. Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop perdu pour arriver ici ? Moi, j'ai bien failli ne pas retrouver du tout mon chemin. Heureusement qu'il avait un troisième année.

« Une vrai princesse au petit-pois » pensa Harry en secouant la tête tout en l'écoutant. Il trouvait s'amusant de le voir accorder beaucoup d'importance à un lit. Lui, qui s'endormait souvent à même le sol de sa cabane parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour rejoindre son lit au manoir. Dans ce genre de moment, s'il ne faisait pas froid dehors, ses parents le laissaient là le recouvrant simplement d'une couverture. Sinon, ils le ramenaient au manoir et le coucher dans sa chambre pour mieux lui faire un peu la morale le lendemain matin.

-J'ai bien dormi. Et, je ne me suis pas trop perdu. J'ai réussi à retrouver la grande salle assez facilement bien que je me sois un peu perdu. Lui répondit Harry

Il ignora son camarade durant le reste du repas, ne trouvant ses conversations dignes d'intérêts. Honnêtement, il aurait préféré discuté avec un professeur. Ils étaient plus à même de rassasier son insatiable besoin de savoir mais aussi parce qu'il avait grandis qu'en compagnie d'adultes assez vieux plus ou moins mature selon la personne (n'est-ce pas, Grell ?). Le professeur Snape ne tarda pas à passer parmi ses élèves pour leur donner leur emploi du temps. Il le leur donna sans vraiment faire attention au visage de ses élèves bien qu'il écoutait ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux. Il était peut-être froid et désagréable comme dirait certain mais il accordait beaucoup d'importance à ses Serpentards. Il voulait être là pour eux et pouvoir les aider si besoin ait. Il donna deux parchemins à toutes les premières années contrairement aux autres directeurs de Maison. Alors qu'il allait donner ses deux derniers parchemins à Harry, il leva un sourcil et plissa les yeux face à sa tenue.

-Monsieur Michaelis-Phantomhive ! Il me semble que ceci ne soit pas l'uniforme. Et où est votre cravate ?... Ne me dites pas que c'est cette chose ; ressemblant à un horrible garrot serpentant sur votre bras ?! Dit-il en indiquant ledit garrot

-Monsieur, j'ai dit hier ce que je pensais de cet uniforme. Je suis désolé mais je ne le porterais pas. De plus, « le garrot », comme vous dites et bien ma cravate. J'ai les couleurs de ma maison sur moi, cela est bien suffisant. Dit Harry d'une voix calme et posée

-Je doute que cela soit suffisant. Le règlement est là pour tout le monde. Je vous conseille fortement de le porter pour mon cours étant votre premier de l'après-midi, j'ose espérer que vous aurez trouvé le temps de le mettre. Dit Severus avant de lui tendre les deux morceaux de parchemins

-Mais bien sûr, professeur. Dit Harry en lui souriant tout en attrapant les parchemins

Severus Snape lui donna un dernier regard méfiant avant de partir. Il ne croyait pas son élève. Il lui avait donné un sourire trop mielleux, trop faux à son goût. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que son ordre allait inévitablement se retourné contre lui. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son élève si énigmatique. Harry ne discutait pas avec ses camarades. Il écoutait simplement, échangeant un mot ou deux avec l'héritier Zabini, Malfoy et Nott. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être à l'aise avec ces mêmes camarades. Severus Snape était persuadé qu'il serait rapidement le prochain _Prince_ de Serpentard. Il en avait déjà le charisme et les manières malgré sa manie de rester dans l'ombre et de se montrer que très peu. « Je parlerai à Drago pour savoir ce qu'il sait de Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'en apprendre plus. Après tout, il n'y a presque rien dans son dossier scolaire à part qu'il vient d'une vieille famille sorcière qui s'est faite oubliée ses dernières décennies. » pensa-t-il alors que les élèves quittaient peu à peu la grande salle pour se rendre à leur cours

XxxXxxXxxX

Harry retint difficilement un nouveau bâillement. Il regarda d'un regard vide son professeur qui était d'un ennui mortel. On ne l'y prendrait pas deux fois à venir à ce cours. Le professeur Binns, un vieux fantôme à la voix morne était ennuyeux. La plus part de la classe était déjà endormi même les Serdaigles c'est pour dire l'ennui que c'est. Il racontait le commencement d'une guerre gobeline de sa voix si morne que s'en était un calvaire. Lui qui avait pensé que ce cours serait géniale vu les guerres, révoltes et autres que son oncle et son parrain lui avaient racontés. Il était déçu. Il en resté sur sa faim. Cela ne valait vraiment pas les cours d'oncle Grell et parrain Undy. Il avait très envie de se lever en criant, coupant le prof dans son élan monotone et de faire le cours à la façon oncle Grell pour réveiller tous ses camarades et apprendre à ce pseudo prof comment on fait cours. « Et si je n'écrivais pas à oncle Grell pour qu'il débarque et lui prenne sa place un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un véritable professeur. » pensa Harry en regardant la salle de classe.

Il soupira, posa ses mains à plat sur la table tout en poussant sa chaise en arrière alors qu'il se levait. Le professeur Binns ne détourna même pas son attention de son cours contrairement à quelques élèves qui se réveillèrent sous le raclement de la chaise. Ils l'observèrent avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Harry marcha vers le bureau. Il s'assit sur le bureau du professeur, prit le manuel qui reposait dessus. Il lut rapidement en diagonale pour se rappeler ce qui c'était passé pendant cette guerre. Il referma le livre d'un coup sec pour réveillant ainsi les derniers endormis et attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Le professeur le regarda surpris comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il n'était plus à sa place.

-Monsieur Michaelis-Phantomhive, que faites-vous sur mon bureau ? Demanda le professeur

-J'observe ce que vous ne semblez pas voir. Dit Harry en lui souriant

-Ce que je ne semble pas voir ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, je parle du fait que tout le monde dors. Proposa Harry

Le professeur observa ses élèves pour constater que ceux-ci étaient bien réveillés. Il voulut le faire remarquer Harry mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoique ce soit celui-ci lui indiqua d'observer les joues des élèves. Il le fit à contrecœur. Il remarqua alors que certains avaient leur vêtement de décalqué tandis que d'autres avaient des tâches d'encre. Le fantôme plissa dangereusement les yeux ce qui surpris beaucoup d'élèves qui connaissaient sa réputation de professeur aveugle et extrêmement calme et posé mais surtout ennuyant. Harry observa avec amusant son professeur car c'était bien la première fois que celui-ci faisait autre chose que lire bêtement le manuel. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir comment celui-ci allait sortir. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Harry avait déjà toutes les ficelles en main pour cela.

-Ce « tout le monde » comme vous dites est simplement un groupe d'élèves impolis. Mais si vous vous croyez meilleur que moi ; faites donc cours à ma place, petit insolent ! Dit le professeur d'un ton colérique, chose très surprenante pour un fantôme

-Mais bien sûr, merci du compliment. Donc, l'origine de cette guerre est digne de Roméo & Juliette. Un piti gobelin du nom de…Raah, je vais bien le retrouvais c'est un truc en Spaghetti…euh non…Ah oui ! C'est Spagetto, son nom. Il était tombé amoureux d'une pitite gobeline du nom de Gringotta. Ils devaient trouvés une nouvelle mine pour leur « clan ». Ils en trouvèrent une mais ils la virent en même temps, et au lieu de se battre comme l'aurait fait leur amis…ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et se fut le coup de foudre. Ils se revirent jour après jour. Malheureusement comme dans toute bonne histoire de guerre, des gobelins de leur clan le découvrir. Et une guerre commença pour déterminer qui devait avoir la mine et ce qui allait arrivé aux deux amants accuser de trahison envers les leurs. Dit Harry en l'expliquant avec des petites figurines en bois que son papa lui avait offert

La sonnerie retentit sur la fin de son explication. Les élèves et le professeur restèrent immobiles choqués par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il rangea ses figurines dans ses poches et fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les petits étendards qu'il avait créés pour bien montrer les deux clans. Il descendit du bureau, ramassa son sac et sortit de la salle sur un « au-revoir, prof ». Il partit dans les couloirs pour son nouveau cours en espérant qu'il serait bien meilleur que le premier. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que ses camarades ne daignent se précipiter dans le couloir pour courir à leur cours. Certains passèrent devant lui d'un air presser ayant trop peur d'arriver en retard alors qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps s'ils ne se déplaçaient pas comme de vulgaire escargot. Harry remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne le dépassa. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par- dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit que les élèves formaient un groupe l'observant curieusement comme s'il était un animal de foire venant d'une autre galaxie. Harry gloussa à cette pensée. Il pouvait entendre les murmures curieux de ses camarades. Ils y en avaient qui été ravis de ce qu'il avait fait en cours d'autres étaient surpris tandis que les plus…conservateurs lui reprochait son manque flagrant de respect pour le professeur Binns. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être une sorte de héros mal aimé par certains. Un héros que l'on n'osait pas approché de peur, par crainte, par curiosité. Honnêtement, ils ne le savaient pas mais cela l'amusait vraiment car il était l'acteur et le seul maître de cette attention. Il n'était pas le pantin d'un titre qui était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents biologiques et d'un grand mage noir en totale manque d'amour d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il était le seul responsable, le seul maître et cela le rassurait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté être le centre de l'attention, d'une attention qu'il trouvait mal venue presque immonde. Le monde sorcier l'avait mis sur une estrade parce qu'il avait perdu ses parents et détruit un sorcier par Satan seul sait quel miracle.

Harry quitta ses pensées quand il arriva devant la porte de la salle de sortilèges. Il entra dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre. Il y avait un pupitre derrière lequel se trouvait une pile immense de livre. Le petit professeur Flitwick se tenait fièrement sur ses livres en les regardant avec un petit air de papy gâteau. Le professeur ne tarda pas à se présenter et commencer à expliquer la théorie ainsi que l'importance des mouvements pour réussir ses sortilèges. Tout le monde l'écouté religieusement. Il était tellement pris dans son sujet qu'il s'agitait pour expliquer avec toute la force de son âme. Il faillit tomber une ou deux fois mais il réussissait à se rattraper de manière très gracieuse. Harry adorait vraiment le petit professeur. Il le trouvait super et espérait sincèrement qu'il y aurait d'autres professeurs comme lui. Harry écoutait d'une seule oreille le cours, connaissant toute la théorie, il préférait écrire une lettre pour ses parents et une pour son oncle et son parrain. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups avec la dernière.

« _Chers papa et père._

 _La rentrée s'est très bien passée. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon du nom de Blaise Zabini. Il est assez sympathique, calme et réfléchis. Je l'aime bien. J'ai ensorcelé ce cher Vanielo. Il a chanté **Allumer le feu** et les couverts ont fait les instruments. C'était vraiment un bon moment surtout que certains se sont mis à danser. C'était vraiment super. _

_Pour l'instant on n'a eu que deux cours. Le premier était trop nul ! Le prof est un fantôme qui lit bêtement le manuel. Le second est cool ! Le prof est super. J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres comme lui. Je suis sûr que le professeur Snape est super. C'est mon directeur de maison et le prof de potion. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à son cours._

 _Sinon, vous allez bien ? Je ne vous manque pas trop ? Vous vous me manquez. J'ai hâte que les vacances arrive mais c'est seulement la rentrée alors j'ai encore un peu de temps avant de vous voir. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de trouver un moyen de communiquer plus pratique._

 _Bisous,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S : Je suis à Serpentard. »_

Harry relut sa lettre pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il voulait leur dire ou même s'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes. Il essaya d'imaginer la réaction de ses parents en lisant sa lettre. Il était sûr que son père grimacerait devant les fautes pendant que son papa secourait la tête en souriant devant ce qu'il avait fait à Vanielo. Il plia sa lettre, prit un parchemin et commença à écrire celle pour son oncle et son parrain.

« _Cher oncle Grell et parrain Undy._

 _Je vais bien. Tout se passe bien. Les sorciers sont vraiment drôles avec leurs préjugés et leurs stéréotypes. Oncle Grell, j'aurai tant aimé que tu sois là pour voir leurs réactions. C'était à se plier de rire. Ils n'ont pas trop aimés que j'ensorcèle ce pauvre Vanielo. Il a chanté et on a un peu dansé. Les professeurs ne m'aiment pas trop vu que j'ai dit notre point de vue commun sur leur style vestimentaire._

 _Les cours se passent bien. Je n'ai eu que deux cours. Dit parrain, comment on peut être mort et restait sur terre à faire cours ? J'ai un professeur qui s'appelle Monsieur Binns, c'est un fantôme ennuyeux qui ne sait faire que lire le manuel. Il y a plein de fantômes dans l'école dont un esprit frappeur Peeves. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré Peeves mais j'espère vite le faire pour pouvoir discuter avec lui et faire de bonnes blagues. Je trouve étrange qu'il existe des fantômes en sachant ce que vous faîtes comme travail._

 _Sinon tout va bien ? Je m'ennuie un peu de vous. J'aurais vraiment aimé t'avoir à la place du professeur Binns ; oncle Grell._

 _Bisous,_

 _Harry._

 _P.S : Je suis chez les malins, les rusés et les ambitieux »_

Harry lut sa lettre pour la vérifier comme la précédente. Dès qu'il fut satisfait de celle-ci, il la plia et la rangea dans ses affaires avec l'autre. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir un autre morceau de parchemin pour s'occuper car la sonnerie retentit. Il sortit rapidement en écoutant distraitement les devoirs du professeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de pensée que cela sera très facile. Harry s'arrêta dans un couloir et s'appuya contre le mur. Il sortit son emploi du temps de son sac et vit qu'il était l'heure de manger avant d'avoir son premier cours de potion. Il partit donc en direction de la grande salle.

-Michaelis-Phantomhive ! L'appela une voix trainante derrière lui qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Drago

-Oui, Drago ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant

-Où est-ce que tu cours comme cela ? Il y a pas le feu au lac. Dit Drago qui se trouvait en compagnie de Blaise et un autre garçon châtain assez commun avec ses yeux noisette

-Eh bien, vois-tu…Je me dépêche d'aller manger pour pouvoir avoir le temps de mettre mon uniforme comme le professeur Snape me l'a demandé ce matin.

-Toi ?!... Mettre l'uniforme ?! Dit Drago surprit en levant un sourcil interrogateur

-Il y a un dragon derrière la montagne. Dit le châtain

-Vraiment ?! Un dragon ?! Dit Harry surprit par l'expression

-Ouais. Je suis d'accord avec Théodore. Franchement, ce que tu as fait au cours de Binns c'était trop cool. Dit Blaise en souriant

-Ton explication était assez amusante. Tu as vraiment rendu ce cours super intéressant. La prochaine fois, fait cela dès le début du cours. Dit Drago

-Si je fais ça. Le professeur ne m'aimera plus. Dit Harry en reprenant son chemin

-C'est pas comme si les professeurs t'apprécient. Dit Blaise en le rattrapant

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Théodore partir vers la bibliothèque non sans les avoir salué d'un signe de la tête qu'Harry lui rendit. Drago qui avait échangé deux ou trois mots avec Théodore se dépêcha de rattraper ses deux amis.

-Drago, tu trouves que les profs ne m'aiment pas ? Lui demanda Harry en lui faisant la tête de chien battu

-Euh…Eh bien. Tu sais ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais quelque chose pour. Dit difficilement Drago mal à l'aise devant le regard de son ami

-Ah bon ?! Tant pis. Dit Harry avec légèreté comme les enfants avant de partir s'asseoir en premier à sa table

Blaise et Drago se regardèrent surpris et un peu plus déstabilisé par le caractère et le comportement de leur ami. Ils soupirèrent dans un parfait ensemble avant de rejoindre Harry qui remplissait joyeusement son assiette. Dès qu'ils furent assis à côté de lui et qu'ils entendirent le sujet de la discussion ; ils se retinrent difficilement de claquer leur tête contre la table de désespoir. Harry débattait avec le Préfet sur le bienfait et l'utilité de mettre plein de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs dans leur dortoir. Ils pourraient ainsi faire pleins de collier ou de couronne de fleurs. Le pauvre Préfet ne fut jamais aussi heureux de toute sa scolarité de voir arrivée le courrier. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot aussi il lança des raisins secs sur les pauvres chouettes et hiboux, le tout en criant : « chargez les canons ! Feu ! ». Les Serpentards ne savaient plus où se mettre alors qu'ils se demandaient : « pourquoi nous ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin pour ça ?! ». Les autres élèves se disaient plutôt : « Merci, merci ; Merlin de ne pas nous l'avoir donné. ». Tandis que les professeurs, eux, se demandaient : « pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, Merlin ?! On a du tuer des milliards de chatons dans une vie antérieur et vous nous le faîte payer de la sorte ?! ». Finalement, Harry arrêta au plus grand soulagement des Serpentards et de l'ensemble de Poudlard qui se demandaient vraiment d'où pouvait venir pareil énergumène. Une belle chouette des neiges vola jusque sur le bras d'Harry en mangeant les derniers raisins secs, qu'elle avait attrapés au vol.

-Ça t'a plu comme repas ma belle, Hedwige ? Lui demanda Harry en la caressant

Hedwige hulula joyeusement en frottant sa tête contre la joue de son maître. Harry lui rendit ses caresses dans un trop plein d'excentricité et d'effusion sentimentale. Il lui donna simplement un câlin comme son oncle l'aurait fait. D'ailleurs, il adorait imité celui-ci au plus grand désespoir de ses parents et de la population de Poudlard. Harry donna ses lettres à Hedwige avant de lui murmurer pour qui elles étaient. Ils se firent un dernier câlin avant qu'Hedwige ne s'envole avec son précieux courrier. Il la regarda s'envolait avant de retourner à son repas comme si de rien était. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai pas tout compris. », « C'était son quart d'heure folie peut-être. », « Nan mais sérieux c'est qui ce gars ? », « Il est complètement taré à croire qu'il vient d'une autre dimension » parcoururent les élèves qui observaient Harry avec curiosité mais surtout avec méfiance. Harry se leva interrompant par la même occasion les discussions. La population de Poudlard ne purent s'empêcher de se demander avec inquiétude ce qu'il allait encore faire. Mais il ne fit rien, il se contenta d'aller dans son dortoir. Arrivé là-bas, il sortit l'une de ses robes de sorcier qui est maintenant d'un magnifique rouge. Il l'observa se demandant comment la mettre avec style pour ne pas ressembler à un épouvantail.

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama-t-il

Il attrapa les deux manches de chaque mains, fit tourner la robe pour la mettre sur ses épaules et fit un magnifique gros nœud avec les manches. Il se plaça devant son miroir pour voir ce que donner sa super cape. La robe lui tombé parfaitement bien sur les épaules dans une très belle imitation de la cape de Super-Man. Le rouge s'accordait très bien avec sa chemise. Il en fut satisfait. Il n'avait pas envie de changer de chemise.

-Super ! Le professeur Snape va avoir une sacrée surprise. Dit-il avec un sourire brillant de malice avant de quitter son dortoir pour rejoindre son cours


	8. Cours de potion

« Restes calme, mon vieux. On inspire et on expire. Ça va aller…Tu as résisté à Potter et sa bande ainsi qu'à Voldy. C'est pas un gosse qui va te faire sortir de tes gonds. Ouais, mais ce gosse il a fait ça au Choixpeau… Je suis foutu !... Mais je vais résister s'il croit qu'il va gagner facilement c'est qu'il m'a pas bien vu, nom d'un hippogriffe. » pensa Severus Snape alors que dans sa tête apparaissais un mini-lui sortant l'armada des exorcistes face à un mini- Michaelis-Phantomhive en démon. Il revint tout de même dans la réalité quand il entendit un énième rire. Il lança un rapide tempus pour voir combien de temps il restait de cours. Une heure et demie. Il ne tiendrait jamais. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec Michaelis-Phantomhive où il allait devenir dingue.

XxxXxxX

Harry avait fait le chemin de son dortoir au cours de potion en prenant bien son temps. Il était pressé d'y être car c'était un cours qui l'intriguait. Il ne connaissait rien du tout de cela. Aucuns membres de sa famille n'avaient pu lui apprendre. Ils lui avaient juste donné des noms et des effets qu'ils avaient pu observer donc principalement des poisons. Il avait donc hâte d'en découvrir. Il se retenait difficilement de se précipiter à son cours. Il voulait vraiment montré à Snape qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne veut pas, tout particulièrement lui faire porter les robes de sorciers. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à une fille. Harry esquissa un petit sourire confiant et charmeur en croisant quelques Poufsouffles qui ne purent s'empêcher soupirer. Il arriva dans le couloir de la salle de classe. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris d'entendre le professeur Snape faire l'appel. Et comme, il avait vraiment envie d'embêter son professeur mais aussi de s'amuser. Il décida de parfaire leur culture moldu en citant des phrases venant de livre ou de film qu'il aimait beaucoup.

-Michaelis-Phantomhive ! Appela finalement le professeur

« C'est à mon tour » pensa Harry en ouvrant la porte. Porte qui alla claquer contre le mur. Il observa la classe d'un rapide coup d'œil sur la salle et trouva rapidement une place. Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant dans la salle, posa ses affaires à la place qu'il avait trouvée. Il fit une sorte de révérence à l'assemblée et s'installa à côté de Blaise qui le regardait avec des questions plein les yeux.

-Monsieur Michaelis-Phantomhive, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

-Un sorcier n'est jamais en retard, ni à l'avance. Il arrive précisément au moment où il est destiné à arriver. Dit Harry en le regardant avec sérieux

Severus Snape se mit en mode poisson hors de l'eau surpris en regardant son élève. Certains élèves qui avaient compris la référence au Seigneur des anneaux ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui retirer des points et le mettre en retenu ou lui passé le savon du siècle avant de le faire disparaître. Il se décida à ne rien faire pour le moment il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un gamin de onze ans qui allait le ridiculiser. Oh, non il allait le remettre à sa place.

-Ne faites pas le malin avec moi. Alors répondez à ma question ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sorte de cape rouge que vous portez ?

-J'ai répondu à votre question, professeur. Cette « cape » c'est ma robe de sorcier. Mais bon, il faut savoir rester cool en toutes circonstances. Dit Harry en imitant un petit bourgeois avec le petit doigt en l'air et un air supérieur sur le visage

Le professeur donna à Harry son regard le plus noir. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait faire peur à Harry. Il préféra sortir ses parchemins et plumes ainsi que son pot d'encre et son manuel. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table et attendit sagement. Severus, lui, continué de le fusiller du regard. « Pauvre mortel, si tu savais comme ton regard ne me fait rien » pensa Harry d'un faux air dramatique. Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas le professeur retourna à son bureau et continua à faire l'appel. Blaise se pencha vers Harry et lui dit dans un murmure :

-Géniale l'entrée que tu as faite. Mais sérieux, t'aurais dût aller chez les Gryffondors vu le cran que t'as pour faire des trucs pareils.

-Merci, mais ce n'est que le début. Lui-murmura Harry

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Blaise curieux

-Tu verras. Dit Harry d'un air énigmatique

Blaise se redressa encore plus curieux et intrigué qu'il ne l'était avant. Il aimait beaucoup Harry. Il le trouvait drôle, sympa. En fait, il lui faisait penser une bourrasque d'air frais pendant le printemps. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il était un vent d'air frais vu comment il mettait le bazar partout. Il avait cette façon de croquer la vie à pleine dents. Il ne semblait voir le monde comme une immense scène de théâtre. Il était joyeux, amusant, sympa mais surtout mystérieux. Tout le monde, se demandait d'où il venait qui il était. Blaise jeta un regard à son directeur de Maison qui posait quelques questions aux Gryffondors. Il avait dû remarquer qu'avec Harry ce serait difficile d'être gagnant. Il avait un sacré répondant.

Severus retira une petite vingtaine de points à Gryffondor avant de leur ordonner de prendre note de réponses données. Il leur donna ensuite de commencer à faire une potion dont la consigne se trouvait au tableau. Blaise observa tout que Severus son voisin qui se tenait parfaitement à carreau. « Il cache quelque chose…Mais quoi ?! » pensèrent avec méfiance Blaise et Severus en même temps. Ils allèrent chacun cherchaient leur ingrédients pour faire leur remède contre les furoncles. Harry fit comme ses camarades et commença à sortir son matériel pour faire sa potion. Harry se leva de son tabouret sous le regard interrogateur et curieux de ses camarades mais surtout sous celui méfiant de Severus Snape. Il alla mettre son tabouret au bout de la salle de classe et revint à sa table.

-Ca ne te déranges pas que je reste debout ? Demanda-t-il à son camarade de derrière

-Non, j'ai la recette dans mon livre. Répondit le Serpentard en montrant la page correspondante dans son manuel

-Super. Dit Harry en donnant un grand sourire

Harry rapprocha ses ingrédients de lui et disposa son plan de travail du mieux possible tout en y glissant son manuel à la page correspondante. Il sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita rapidement dans l'air en disant une formule inconnue aux bataillons de tous les petits sorciers et sorcières de la classe. La formule était une formule de son cru. Elle permettait de rendre telle ou telle musique de son mp3 en mode enceint. Autrement dit il lui suffisait de penser à un titre et dire la formule pour que tous puisse l'entendre comme s'ils étaient en boîte de nuit. C'est donc ce qu'il fit, en pensant très fort à la musique qu'il voulait mais la version sans parole. La musique résonna dans la salle de classe alors qu'Harry commençait à danser en faisant tourner sa belle cape. Harry, d'une voix énergique et sur le rythme chanta tout en dansant :

Dans un mortier  
Pilonnez six crochets de serpent  
Ajoutez quatre mesures de crochets  
Dans bon chaudron bien bouillant…

\- Ajoutez un peu de poivre en grains !  
\- Nooon ! S'exclama Blaise  
\- Ah? Bon... Dit Harry en haussant les épaules

Agitez votre baguette  
Faites bouillir, le temps d'une danse

Ajoutez quatre limaces à cornes coupé très fin

\- Et un peu de sucre en poudre !  
\- NON ! Cria Blaise sous le rire de ses camarades  
\- Ah? Bon.

Emiettez vos deux épines de porc-épic

\- Ho Ho, je vais en mettre trois.

Dans votre chaudron volcanique  
Tourner cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre  
Agitez votre baguette pour faire bouillir à feu vif...

Le remède à furoncle  
Nous permet ce pronostic  
Demain sur les bords des lits de l'infirmerie  
Que disparaitront?!  
LES FURONNNN-CLES !

Harry termina sa chanson sur une petite danse de la victoire alors qu'il terminait de mettre sa potion dans une fiole. Alors que ses camarades rigolaient de sa petite prestation. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de se demander où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver son poivre et son sucre. Severus Snape se leva de son bureau pour aller voir son élève chanteur en espérant pouvoir lui retirer des points ou le mettre en retenus pour le reste de sa scolarité. Il attrapa la fiole d'Harry et la porta à son visage pour la regarder de près. Il avait déjà sa remontrance et sa punition sur le bond des lèvres mais il ne put rien dire. Elle était parfaite. Elle était juste parfaite. Y avait rien à dire, elle était super bien réussi.

-Alors, grand Maître des potions, quel est donc votre avis sur mon humble travail ? Demanda Harry en faisant une petite courbette pour lui montrer en plus de sa voix tout son respect pour son professeur

-Elle est parfaite. Dit Severus avant de bougonner un : « malheureusement » qui n'échappa aux bonnes oreilles de Harry

Severus continua à bougonner dans sa barbe inexistante contre cet emmerdeur de Michaelis-Phantomhive qu'il n'avait pu piéger. Il lui rendit sa fiole et parti vérifier les autres chaudrons pendant que Blaise félicité son ami pour sa potion. Severus se défoula sur ses pauvres Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas réussi leur potion même des Serpentards en prirent plein leur grade. Harry soupira de manière défaitiste en voyant cela. Il sortit de son sac une petite boîte ronde. Il se promena avec elle parmi ses camarades en leur disant de prendre ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était une boîte sans-fond et alléger grâce à un sort de poids plume. Les élèves se trouvèrent rapidement avec un cookie chacun. Le professeur Snape qui était retourné à ses occupations à son bureau n'avait pas vu ce manège. Alors quand il entendit des : « hum ! », « trop bon » ou encore des « je peux en ravoir un, s'il-te-plaît ? ». Il releva précipitamment la tête pour voir ses élèves assis à terre en cercle autour d'une boîte en train de manger des cookies tout en discutant.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix incrédule, à son grand malheur

-On mange les cookies de la victoire. Dit un Gryffondor fort sympathique aux petits airs de Poufsouffles

-Les cookies de la victoire ?! C'est quoi cette connerie ?! Vous devez finir votre potion ! Il ne vous reste que dix une demi-heure ! Cria Severus Snape en sentant qu'il commençait à sortir de ses gonds

-Voyons, professeur. Tout le monde sait que les cookies c'est pour les gagnants. Dit Harry

-Ils n'ont rien gagné puisqu'ils n'ont pas réussi à faire leur potion ! S'insurgea le pauvre professeur qui venait de tomber dans le piège

-Oh, professeur. Vous ne pouvez avoir de cookie car vous êtes un mauvais perdant contrairement à eux. Dit Harry comme si il parlait à un petit enfant

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Tous observaient leur professeur pour voir sa réaction. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de la réputation de leur professeur de potion comme étant un être sans cœur au self-control imbattable. Malheureusement, il semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive était vraiment quelqu'un de drôle qui semblait essayé de vouloir faire sortir de leurs gonds toutes personnes qu'on disait impossible. Le visage du professeur Snape vira doucement au rouge alors qu'il serrait et desserrait ses poings dans l'espoir vain de se calmer. Ils attendaient l'explosion de leur professeur avec crainte. Harry refit son mouvement de baguette du début du cours sous les yeux ahuris de ses camarades alors que le bruit d'une minuterie prête à exploser se fit entendre. Cela eut le mérite de détendre les élèves qui se mirent à rire.

-SORTEZ ! FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP ESPECE DE SALE CORNICHON SANS CERVELLE ! MICHAELIS-PHANTOMHIVE ! VOUS RESTEZ ICI ! Dit Explosa Severus Snape

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour quitter le cours de potion le plus drôle et le plus flippant qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils partirent en rigolant. Ils racontèrent aux autres élèves des autres classes ce qui s'était passé. Et bientôt, tout Poudlard fut au courant de ce qui s'était produit pendant le cours. Les professeurs et élèves en apprenant que Michaelis-Phantomhive était encore avec leur professeur omni s'empressèrent de courir à la salle de potion pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Harry était toujours assis au sol à côté de sa boîte de cookie. Alors que Severus Snape était encore dangereusement rouge. Il avait ses yeux qui le fusillaient et toute sa posture qui était semblable à un chasseur près détruire cette immonde et embêtante petite proie. Harry jeta un coup vers la porte de la salle grande ouverte pour voir la foule de curieux. Les fantômes avaient pris la place des élèves aux tables, Peeves était assis au bureau de Snape et dans le couloir les élèves et professeurs en passant par le Directeur étaient assis au sol attendant de voir ce qui allait se produire.

-On a des spectateurs, on dirait. Dit Harry d'un ton nonchalant en buvant à la bouteille d'eau qu'il venait de sortir de son sac

* * *

 **Info sur les citations: **

**"Un sorcier n'est jamais en retard, Frodon Sacquet, ni en avance d'ailleurs, Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue"** phrase de Gandalf dans le Seigneur des Anneaux écrit par J.R.R. Tolkien →Cette version que enfin de compte je crois être l'originale mais je suis absolument pas sûr. Je l'ai trouvé sur: /actualite/meilleures-repliques-gandalf_9400

Sinon pour la phrase, que j'ai mise dans le texte, je l'ai prise d'une blague qui existe déjà: .fr/pin/188588303125764902/

 **"il faut savoir rester cool en toutes circonstances"** et **"les cookies c'est pour les gagnants"** phrases dites par Baby Boss dan le film d'animation Baby Boss

La chanson (je n'ai pris qu'une partie de la chanson) est une version revisitée par mes soins de la chanson: " **le pudding à l'arsenic"** dans le film d'animation Astérix et Cléopâtre sorti en 1968 (Je vous conseil de l'écouter si vous ne la connaissait pas. Personnellement, je la trouve géniale.)

* * *

Merci pour les Reviews. Ça fait super plaisir.

Une version corrigée des chapitres sera mise plus tard quand elle sera faite donc désolé pour les fautes.

Une Reviews?


	9. Severus vs Harry

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews, ça fait super plaisir.

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Severus essayait de se calmer pour ne pas purement et simplement massacrer son élève. S'il était honnête, il devait bien reconnaître que le gamin était doué. Mais bon ce n'était tout ça mais ils avaient des spectateurs et il devait montrer qu'il était digne de sa réputation de bâtard graisseux des cachots.

-Monsieur Michaelis-Phantomhive. Il est évident que votre comportement depuis votre arrivée n'est pas approprié. Commença-t-il de sa voix froide

-J'ai pas trouvé. Dit Harry en rangeant sa boîte de cookie pour sortir une trousse de maquillage transparente pleine de bonbons de tous les goûts et de toutes sortes aussi bien sorcier que moldu.

Severus serra les poings et fusilla la trousse pleine de bonbons dans laquelle se servait Harry.

-Il est inapproprié que vous vous moquiez constamment de vos professeurs et du règlement de l'école. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? Reprit-il en ignorant la proposition de bonbons que venez de lui faire son élève

« Bien. Il essaye de prouver qu'il n'est pas un salaud qui empêche ses élèves de se défendre. Je vais m'amuser un peu. »pensa Harry en avalant son bonbon.

-Ma défense, professeur, est simplement MOI!... Je vous explique. Je ne me cache pas derrière un masque, je suis fier de ce que je suis et des gens que j'aime.

-Cela ne justifie pas votre comportement. S'exclama Severus

-Tout comme rien ne justifie votre haine envers les Gryffondors. A moins que vous ne mélangiez passé et présent?! Dit calmement Harry

Severus se retrouva perturbé et silencieux un moment se demandant comment il pouvait savoir cela. Il l'écoutait faire des hypothèses en tout genre sur le pourquoi de sa haine. Il disait des choses tels que: un amour voler, un ennemi d'école, une amitié refuser, une mauvaise farce dangereuse. Bref, il disait des tas de choses plutôt vrai ce qui faisait peur à Severus et rendait curieux Dumbledore et la plupart des spectateurs.

-ASSEZ! Tonna Severus faisant sursauter tous les spectateurs

-Dites-vous assez parce que j'ai gagné ou perdu? Marmonna Harry sans faire grand cas des regards noirs de son professeur et des regards mitigés des spectateurs

Certains spectateurs le regarder l'air de dire: « t'es mon héros repose en paix », d'autres le regardaient l'air de dire: « quelqu'un appel Sainte-Mangouste! On a le meilleur patient psychiatrique depuis Merlin!». Severus se retenait tant bien que mal de se laisser aller à son envie digne de Gryffondor qui lui ferait donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure au sal morveux.

-Écoutez-moi bien, jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire ou même ce que vous prétendez connaitre de mon passé. Mais ce que je sais c'est que votre comportement est inacceptable. En tant que Directeur de Maison je vais devoir rencontrer vos parents pour parler de votre comportement. Dit Severus après avoir retrouvé son calme

Il observa attentivement le comportement d'Harry tout comme les spectateurs. Harry, lui, observait simplement le visage de son professeur pour savoir s'il est sérieux ou non. Il réalisa bien vite que celui-ci était effectivement sérieux. "Mise en garde de ses parents + bêtises + convocation = gros problème" pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas imaginer ses parents en colère. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'inquiéter de la colère de son papa ou de son père. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son professeur être ravi de sa réaction. En effet, Harry avait légèrement pâli à l'idée de voir ses parents et le savon qu'ils pourraient lui passer. Cependant, il reprit rapidement du poil de la bête et dit:

-Pas de soucis. Quand aura lieu ce rendez-vous?

-Je pense que ce samedi ou samedi prochain serait une bonne idée. Je verrai avec vos parents pour l'heure de notre rencontre. Dit Severus tout fier de lui

« Ses parents sont sa faiblesse. » pensa-t-il tout joyeux pendant que les spectateurs se demandaient qui étaient les parents de Michaelis-Phantomhive pour lui faire peur à ce point. Dumbledore, lui, se fit la pensée qu'il devrait en profiter pour parler avec les parents du gamin. Harry, lui, priait pour que ni son oncle ni son parrain ne tombe sur la lettre de son professeur. Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de se lever. Il s'approcha de son professeur, s'arrêta devant lui et dit:

-J'ai bien aimé cette première manche. Vous avez vraiment piqué ma curiosité, professeur. Vous avez gagné cette manche mais pas la partie.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Harry sortit de la salle de la classe non sans remarquer que les élèves s'étaient écartés sur son passage. Il se demandait s'il devait prévenir ses parents ou pas. Alors que la population Poudlarienne voyait un gamin de onze ans tournait dans un couloir en fredonnant un air de musique que beaucoup reconnurent comme l'air de Star Wars. Ils restèrent là comme des idiots à regarder le couloir vide.

-Il est géniale ! Hurlèrent Peeves et les jumeaux Weasley d'une même voix faisant sursauter tout le monde qui se rappela qu'ils avaient des choses à faire

Les fantômes partirent avec un nouveau sujet de discussion. Les élèves repartirent à leur cours en compagnie de leur professeur qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'inquiéter ou craindre le pire d'une entêtante entre Peeves, Michaelis-Phantomhive et les jumeaux Weasley. Blaise décida qu'il adorait vraiment Harry et qu'il avait hâte de lui parler de nouveau. Dumbledore, lui, entra dans la salle de classe et s'assis sur un tabouret face à Severus qui s'était écroulé sur un tabouret.

-Que voulez-vous, Albus ? Demanda Severus qui voulait juste s'écroulait dans son canapé avec un bon verre de Whisky

-Je voulez-vous demander de me tenir au courant de la date de cette entretien. J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec les parents du jeune Michaelis-Phantomhive.

-C'est d'accord. Vous avez vu sa réaction quand je lui ai dit cela ? Je me demande si j'ai bien fait. A votre avis, Albus ?

-Je pense que vous avez bien fait. Et oui, j'ai bien vu sa réaction. Je pense qu'il a peur de décevoir ou de l'opinion de ses parents.

-Je pense aussi. Bon, je vous tiendrez au courant de mon petit entretient. Je vous laisse, Albus. J'ai une lettre à écrire.

-Je comprends. Je vous laisse, mon ami. Dit Dumbledore en se levant

Il partit pour son bureau des questions plein la tête concernant Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive et la disparition d'Harry Potter. Severus, lui, partit faire ce qu'il avait prévu. La journée reprit son rythme normal tant bien que mal suite au petit spectacle du cours de potion.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	10. Rencontre parents, professeurs

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu. Donc désolé s'il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive était dans son jardin en train de prendre soin de ses rosiers. Derrière lui, Sébastian jouait aux échecs avec Undertaker. Grell, lui, faisait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Tiens, on a du courrier. Dit Sébastian en voyant un chouette arrivée

Undy récupéra la lettre de la chouette qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les démons. Dès qu'il eut récupérer la lettre, la chouette s'envola pour aller dans un arbre. Grell s'approcha d'Undy et regarda l'écriture sur la lettre.

-Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Ryry. Dit Grell

-La lettre est au nom de Mr et Mme Michaelis-Phantomhive. Ajouta Undy

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Ciel lui avait pris la lettre et la lisait déjà. Sébastian ne tarda pas à venir lire par-dessus son épaule. Ils lurent rapidement cette dernière avant de la relire plusieurs fois.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit? Demandèrent les deux dieux

-Le chef de Maison d'Harry veux nous rencontrer à cause du comportement d'Harry. Expliqua Sébastian

-Tu as corrompu mon fils avec ton excentricité, Grell Sutcliff. Dit Ciel en menaçant Grell de son sécateur

C'était forcément de la faute de Grell si son fils avait des ennuis à l'école. Il avait correctement élevé Harry avec l'aide Sébastian. Ils l'avaient élevé pour qu'il soit un parfait gentleman dans le respect des traditions Potter et Phantomhive.

-Ciel, je ne peux pas l'avoir corrompu puisque tu es un démon. Et c'est ton boulot. Se défendit Grell

-Je crois qu'il a quand même raison. Dit Undy

-Bref. Répondons à cette lettre. Dit Sébastian

Ils acceptèrent la rencontre pour le samedi même. Ils demandèrent la rencontre dans la matinée pour pouvoir passer le reste de la journée avec Harry. Ils dirent aussi que l'oncle d'Harry serait là ainsi que son parrain, qui exigeaient d'être là. Ils reçurent dans l'après-midi la réponse du professeur qui accepta et leur fit part de la volonté de Dumbledore de les rencontrés.

XxxXxxX

Harry passa le reste de sa semaine à suivre ses cours sans changer son comportement. Les élèves et les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de s'habituer au caractère d'Harry. Cependant, il était toujours aussi imprévisible et foufou. Le professeur Binns avait appris à essayer de rendre ses cours plus vivants. Ce qui était bien difficile pour un fantôme. Donc Harry se retrouvait à faire cours à sa place. Ce qui énervait beaucoup Binns et amusait les élèves. Harry se fit rapidement une réputation de farceur. Il s'était allié aux jumeaux Weasley. Depuis on craignait quand ce trio lancer des défis à Peeves. Harry avait bien reçut une lettre de ses parents concernant la petite rencontre. La population Poudlarienne espérait que cela le calmerait bien au contraire il était excité comme une puce.

XxxXxxX

Harry était devant sa valise cherchant ses habits. Aujourd'hui sa famille venait à Poudlard. Et il voulait être bien habillé pour ne pas s'attirer plus que nécessaire les foudres de ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? On doit aller déjeuner. Dit Blaise

-Je cherche quoi mettre. Tu n'as qu'à y aller sans moi. Répondit Harry

-Mais pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas comme tu le fais d'habitude? Demanda Drago

-Parce que mes parents viennent avec mon oncle et mon parrain.

-Ah?! Et ça change quoi? Demanda Blaise qui ne voyait pas le problème

-Laisses tomber. Dit Harry en sortant un pantalon gris presque noir et une chemise pourpre

Il partit dans la salle de bain finir de se préparer. Il ressortit cinq minutes plus tard portant en plus une paire de baskets noirs et sa cravate en bandeau. En fait, elle faisait plutôt office de serre-tête. Ses amis le regardèrent de la tête aux pieds sans voir la moindre différence par rapport à d'habitude. Ils ne firent pas de commentaires et partirent manger. Après un petit-déjeuner semblable à d'habitude certains repartirent dans leur dortoir, allèrent à la bibliothèque ou sortir. Harry alla dans le parc avec ses amis où il fallut le retenir d'aller nager dans le lac noir. Harry leur fit la tête de chiot battu pour qu'ils fassent une bataille d'eau avec lui. Mais grâce à un effort exceptionnel ils le persuadèrent de faire une partie de bavboules. Cependant, ils durent lui promettre qu'ils en feraient une pendant les vacances si l'un d'eux les invitaient pour les chez lui. Suite à cette promesse, ils partirent faire une partie loin du lac par mesure de sécurité.  
Ils étaient justement en train de jouer dans la cour où beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient. Les élèves aimaient cette cour car on pouvait apercevoir de celle-ci les grilles de Poudlard. Et beaucoup espéraient voir les parents de Michaelis-Phantomhive.

C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent quatre silhouettes suivre le chemin menant des grilles au portes de Poudlard. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent pour mieux voir les voir. Ils virent un quatre hommes. Il y avait deux hommes très distinguer et bien habillé tandis que le troisième était plus simple alors que le quatrième était totalement vêtu de rouge. Les deux hommes distingués marchaient côte à côte n'échangeant presqu'aucun mot contrairement aux deux autres qui étaient assez bruyant. Les élèves se levèrent pour mieux les voir. Harry remarqua que ses camarades s'étaient levés et qu'ils semblaient tous attirés par quelque chose.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda-t-il à un élève qu'il arrêta au vol

-Il y a quatre hommes qui montent jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Apparemment il en un vêtu tout de rouge. Lui-répondit l'élève avant de rejoindre ses amis

En entendant cela Harry se leva d'un coup envoyant valser la partie de bavboules qu'il jouait avec ses amis. Il se faufila parmi ses camarades les bousculant alors qu'il entendait Blaise et Drago l'appelaient. En écoutant les bruits qu'ils faisaient, il savait que ceux-ci le suivaient tout en l'appelant. A force de donner des coudes, pour paraître le plus normale, Harry finit par arrivait devant sa famille.

-Harry ! S'écria l'homme en rouge en se précipitant sur Harry

Harry essaya d'échapper aux bras de son oncle mais il ne put pas. Il se retrouva prit pendant un moment dans ses bras avant de se faire libérer par son parrain qui se contenta de lui donner une accolade amicale pour finir par lui serrer l'épaule.

-Alors, t'as fait des conneries ? Demanda Undertaker

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Dit Harry avant d'aller à la rencontre de ses parents

Ses parents l'observèrent un peu avant de lui sourire. Harry prit rapidement ses parents dans ses bras chacun leur tour. Pour ses amis et la population Poudlarienne ce câlin était encore plus froid que ceux que donner publiquement Lucius Malfoy à son fils. Pourtant ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un « câlin » de démon.

-Où se trouve ton Directeur de Maison ? Demanda Ciel

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement dans ses appartements dans les cachots. Répondit Harry

-Très bien dans ce cas allons-y. Dit Sébastian

Harry partit avec ses parents, son oncle et son parrain non sans saluer d'un signe de la main ses amis. Ils partirent pour les cachots de Poudlard en écoutant les bavardages des élèves sur eux. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent du champ d'ouïe des élèves, Grell demanda à Harry si le professeur Snape est un beau garçon. Les élèves grimacèrent à cette question alors qu'ils visualisaient leur tant redouté professeur. Ils grimacèrent encore plus en entendant la réponse d'Harry comme quoi Snape serait peut-être au goût de son oncle. Pendant le reste du chemin jusqu'au appartement de son Directeur de Maison, Harry babilla joyeusement en leur parlant de ses cours préférés, des notes qu'il avait déjà eu et des quelques blagues qu'il avait avec ses amis mais principalement avec Blaise. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'un grand maître des potions. Le portrait qui marquait l'entrée des appartements du professeur Snape se trouvait à deux pas du dortoir de Serpentard.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Est-ce que le professeur Snape est là ? Il a rendez-vous avec mes parents, mon oncle et mon parrain pour parler de mon comportement. Dit Harry

Le grand maître des potions eu l'air offusqué de ne pas être appelé par son nom alors qu'il est écrit sur son tableau. Cependant, il n'en fit pas grand cas. Il avait entendu parler d'Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive comme étant un véritable chenapan ayant fait sortir de ses gonds non seulement le Choixpeau mais aussi de vénérables et sympathiques professeurs quand il ne leur faisait pas preuve d'un manque de respect et/ou d'attention.

-Il est là. Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là. Dit le portrait avant de disparaître

Il revint quelque seconde plus tard pour être ouvert par le professeur Snape. Severus observa les quatre nouveaux venus avant de poser son regard sur Grell qui le matait ouvertement.

-Entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis Severus Snape, le professeur de potion et Directeur de Maison d'Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive ici présent. Dit Severus en les faisant entrez

Ils entrèrent et Severus fit apparaître autant de chaises que nécessaire face à son bureau derrière lequel il s'assit. Il les laissa prendre plaça observant leur interactions. Harry s'assit face à son professeur entre son papa et père, qui se mirent respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche. Grell se mit à côté de Ciel et Undertaker à côté de Sébastian.

-Bien. Je vais faire les présentations. Voici : Undertaker, le parrain d'Harry. A côté se trouve Sébastian Michaelis, le père d'Harry. L'homme en rouge à côté de moi est Grell Sutcliff, l'oncle d'Harry. Quant à moi, je suis Ciel Phantomhive, le papa d'Harry. Dit Ciel en les indiquant chacun leur tour

Severus se fit la remarque qu'Harry ne connaissait pas la douce et réconfortante présence féminine d'une maman ou tout simplement d'une tante.

-Bien. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Dit Severus après les avoirs salué d'un signe de la tête

-Oui, nous le savons. Tout comme nous savons que le Directeur veut nous rencontrer avant que nous passions le week-end avec Harry. Dit Sébastian qui n'aimait pas vraiment de devoir rencontrer le Directeur de son fils

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu vent du comportement de votre fils ? Dit Severus qui n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse

-Un peu. Il nous a parlé de sa petite prestation lors de son premier cours d'histoire. Dit Ciel qui n'aimait pas trop ce professeur qui donnait des regards noirs à tout va depuis le début principalement à Harry et qu'il venait juste de lui en donner un à lui un démon

« Je crois comprendre d'où vient son irrespect » pensa Severus alors qu'il donnait un regard noir à Ciel qui venait de l'interrompre. Cependant, il n'en fit pas grand cas et sorti ses feuilles qui lui servait de notes concernant son élève.

-Bien. Donc vous ne savez sûrement pas qu'il se permet de rêvasser et de ne pas prendre de note pendant certains cours alors que dans les autres il manque totalement de respect à ses professeurs. Par exemple : il s'est permis de chanter et de danser pendant mon cour en plus d'être arrivé en retard comme à la plupart de ses cours. Dit Severus observant les réactions des adultes

Grell était légèrement sérieux, se retenant de rire de ce qu'avait fait Harry. Undertaker, lui, se retenait de lui demander s'il s'était bien amusé pendant le cours de Severus. Sébastian regarda Harry avant de soupirer en se disant qu'il devait bien y avoir une explication à son comportement. Ciel regarda lui aussi Harry se disant que tant que ses notes suivent et qu'il n'empêche pas ses camarades d'apprendre alors il ne voyait pas le problème. Harry observa discrètement les réactions de sa famille pour savoir s'il allait avoir des ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as chanté ? Demanda Undertaker qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de lui poser la question

-C'était le pudding à l'arsenic. Mais je l'ai revisité pour que ce soit la recette de la potion qu'on devait faire. Répondit Harry alors que Severus regardait surpris le parrain de son élève

Il espéra que celui-ci le punirait ou le gronderait mais il ne fit que le féliciter pour son imagination et sa prestation. Severus n'en revenait pas. Mais l'oncle et le parrain avait l'air plus que bizarre donc il espérait que les deux autres parents seraient plus responsable et réprobateur vis-à-vis du comportement d'Harry.

-Je ne vois pas de problème au comportement de mon fils à part que ses professeurs ne semblent pas savoir se faire obéir d'un élève de onze ans. Dit Ciel

Harry se mit à sourire en entendant que son papa le défendait et enfonçait ses professeurs. Il remarqua aussi que son parrain s'était volatilisé laissant à sa place une sorte de poupée le remplaçant. Harry remarqua que ses parents et son oncle avait remarqué la disparition de son parrain. Ils pensèrent que celui-ci était parti chercher Dumbledore dans son bureau pour eux pouvoir partir plus rapidement en week-end. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris de voir Dumbledore être annoncer par le potionniste du tableau. Severus, lui, ne comprit pas pourquoi il était là alors il lui dit d'entrée.

-Bonjour, Severus, Messieurs, Harry. Dit Dumbledore en entrant et s'installant dans le fauteuil préféré de Severus

-Que faites-vous là, Albus ? Demanda Severus en lui jetant un regard noir pour utiliser son fauteuil préféré

Dumbledore reçut un regard noir d'Harry pour l'avoir appelé par son prénom. Personne n'avait le droit de faire cela. Il n'avait jamais vu le Directeur en dehors des repas et du banquet. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé et il lui avait parlé avec une familiarité qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Harry avait donc peur que ses parents pensent qu'il a rencontré plusieurs fois son Directeur.

-J'ai cru comprendre que ces Messieurs voulaient faire d'une pierre d'eux coups concernant le comportement d'Harry. Dit Dumbledore

-Je ne savais pas que mon fils avait eu plusieurs convocations avec son le Directeur de son école. Dit Sébastian en fusillant du regard son fils

-Je n'ai jamais était convoqué par le Directeur. Je te le jure papa. Dit Harry

-Est-ce vrai, Directeur ? Demanda Grell qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'Harry se retrouve accusé de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait

-En effet, je n'ai jamais convoqué Harry. Dit Dumbledore qui ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver à cette hypothèse

Mais surtout ce qui l'embête le plus c'est qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans leur esprit. Il était encore plus inaccessible que celui de Severus qui était un maître dans l'art de l'occlumencie.

-Dans ce cas. Ne soyez pas aussi familier avec mon fils. Dit Ciel

-Pardonnez-moi. Reprenez donc où vous en étiez, Severus. Dit Dumbledore

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et reporta son regard sur les parents de la terreur, comme il l'appelait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait de plus en plus l'impression que ce rendez-vous allait tourner à la catastrophe.

-Bien. Monsieur Phantomhive. Vous comprendrez que les professeurs ont autres choses à faire que de passer leur temps derrière votre fils pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Vous devez bien comprendre que son comportement n'est pas du tout acceptable. Et que si vous êtes là, c'est pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Dit Severus en reposant au loin son pressentiment

-Personnellement, je ne vois pas le problème. En marquant les esprits, les élèves retiennent mieux leur cours. Dit Undertaker

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis tant que ses camarades ne se plaignent pas je ne vois pas le problème. Dit Grell

« Mais ils sont fous. Ils ne sont pas censé se ranger de son côté » pensèrent les deux professeurs. Harry, lui, était super content. Il n'allait pas avoir d'ennuis et ses professeurs le laisseraient tranquille.

-Avez-vous demandé à Harry pourquoi il faisait tout cela ? Demanda Sébastian qui connaissait assez bien son fils pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas ça sans raison

-Non. Répondit honnêtement Severus pris de court par la question

-Alors, Harry pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Demanda Ciel

-Parce que je m'ennuie. L'escalade me manque. Répondit Harry

-Voilà. Vous savez comment réglez le problème. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il puisse faire de l'escalade et vous verrez qu'il ne chantera ou ne dansera pas en cours. Dit Ciel

-Et vous faites quoi du reste de son mauvais comportement et de son irrespect ainsi que de son manque de ponctualité ? Demanda Severus

-Le problème de ponctualité peux être régler par une interdiction d'accéder à la terrasse de sa cabane, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dit Sébastian en regardant Harry

Il savait combien, il détestait être interdit d'accéder à la terrasse. Harry avait déjà essayé une fois d'y aller alors qu'il était puni. Il s'était pris la plus grosse fessée de sa vie lui qui n'en recevait presque jamais. Il avait fallu tout l'excentrisme et l'imagination de son oncle pour calmer ses pleurs.

-Si raiment, il y a problème de ponctualité. Tu sais bien qu'il n'arrive jamais en avance. Dit Ciel

-C'est vrai. Une manie qu'il tient de Grell. Dit Undertaker

-Au moins il a quelque chose de moi ! S'exclama Grell

-Et j'aurais voulu qu'il ne prenne pas aussi ton excentricité. Soupira Ciel

-En fait, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour le comportement de ce jeune homme à cause de son manque flagrant de tenu et de bonne manière. Dit Severus

Avant que Dumbledore et Severus ne puissent voir ou comprendre quoique ce soit, ce-dernier se retrouvait tenu par la gorge pour la forte poigne de Ciel qui rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien. Sébastian n'était pas resté à sa place, bien au contraire. Il avait placé un couteau juste au-dessus de la main de Ciel prêt à égorgé cet imbécile de professeur.

-Oseriez-vous insinué que j'ai mal éduqué, **mon** fils ?! Demanda dangereusement Ciel en resserrant sa prise

-Vous n'essayez pas de sous-entendre cela, n'est-ce-pas ?! Demanda tout aussi dangereusement Sébastian en appuyant son couteau contre la chair

-Messieurs ! Relâchez-le ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que voulez dire, Severus. N'est-ce-pas Severus ? Dit Dumbledore qui avait sorti sa baguette

-Oui. Répondit Severus qui avait peur des deux hommes qui menaçaient de le tuer

Ciel et Sébastian s'éloignèrent de lui tout doucement. Ils ne le quittèrent cependant pas des yeux comme pour dire : « Fais gaffe ! Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance. ». Une fois qu'ils furent rassis et que Severus eut repris ses esprits, Dumbledore rangea enfin sa baguette en remarquant que depuis tout à l'heure Grell et Undy ne l'avait perdu des yeux une seule seconde.

-Est-ce que nous avons fini, professeur ? Demanda Harry qui voulait partir avec sa famille

-Oui, nous avons fini. Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Si ce n'est que tu dois revenir pour tes cours lundi. Dit Dumbledore en donnant un regard à Severus disant : « il va falloir que l'on discute »

-Bien entendu. Dit Ciel en se levant

Ils se levèrent chacun leur tours, saluèrent les deux professeurs avant de sortir de l'appartement. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, ils partirent lentement (d'un point de vue de démon) vers la sortie de Poudlard. Harry salua rapidement ses amis et leur dit qu'il reviendrait lundi. Dès qu'ils eurent passé les grilles de Poudlard, ils disparurent pour le manoir Phantomhive-Michaelis grâce à une technique de démon et de dieu de la mort.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	11. Discussions et début de week-end

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Merci pour vos Reviews! Cela fait super plaisir.

J'en reviens pas d'avoir 60 Reviews! C'est juste...Woaw!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Non mais c'est une famille de fou ! S'exclama Severus alors que la porte de ses appartements se refermer sur la petite famille

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont très particuliers. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils défendent ainsi leur fils. Dit Dumbledore

-Quand je pense qu'ils ont essayé de me tuer pour une petite remarque. Et puis, vous ne comptez quand même pas construire un endroit pour que ce gamin puisse faire de l'escalade ? Dit Severus

-Eh bien ! Je ne crois pas vraiment que l'on est le choix. Je pense que l'ancienne salle de duel devrait faire l'affaire.

-Quoi ?! Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux Albus ? Vous n'allez quand même pas passer le caprice de ce gosse. Et si les jumeaux Weasley se mettaient à faire la même chose en découvrant que vous venez de faire une faveur à Michaelis-Phantomhive !

-Je ne dirais pas cela comme une faveur. Voyez-vous je vais agrandir l'ancienne salle de duel et y installer un espace d'escalade ainsi que d'autre comme l'escrime, la boxe, le volley, le badminton. Cela poussera peut-être les élèves à faire plus d'exercice pour ceux qui n'aiment pas jouer au Quidditch. Expliqua Albus

-Vous êtes sérieux. Souffla Severus alors qu'il tombait dans son fauteuil

Avant qu'Albus n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit un petit elfe de maison apparut devant eux. Il leur donna une lettre et disparut sans attendre de réponse. Severus ouvrit la lettre avec curiosité et la lut.

-Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Il va déjà avoir une salle d'escalade et il veut en plus une salle de bowling et de billard en plus d'un tapis pour le judo et un endroit pour faire de la pétanque. Parce qu'il a soit disant des concours à passer ! S'exclama Severus qui sortait de plus en plus de ses gonds

Albus lui prit la lettre avec curiosité et lut : « _Cher Monsieur le Directeur,_

 _Nous sommes désolés mais nous avons oublié de vous dire qu'Harry a besoin d'endroit pour s'entrainer pour ses tournois. En effet, Harry pratique depuis très longtemps plusieurs disciplines de haut niveau. Harry pratique le judo, le bowling, le billard et la pétanque. Il va avoir plusieurs tournois important tels qu'à l'échelle du pays dans sa catégorie. Il serait inconcevable que mon fils ne puisse pas s'entrainer._

 _Il me semble que vous ne possédez pas les équipements nécessaires. Alors je ne sais pas s'il y en a aux alentours. S'il y en a dans les alentours il va falloir prévoir laisser sortir mon fils de l'enceinte de l'école pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer._

 _Je vous demanderez de bien vouloir me tenir au courant des mesures que vous aurez choisi lui permettant de poursuivre ses entrainements._

 _Je vous remercie de votre compréhension,_

 _Ciel Phantomhive. »_

-Eh bien, c'est un véritable athlète que nous avons là. Malheureusement, il n'existe rien de tel dans les alentours. Nous allons devoir le créer aussi.

-Quoi ?! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai vous lui passer vraiment tout ! Bougonna Severus

-Ce ne sont que de petit aménagement sans grande conséquence, qui pourraient être bénéfique pour les autres élèves. Cela m'embête de ne pas savoir qui sont ses parents. Leur nom ne me dirait rien du tout.

Severus soupira mais ce fit la réflexion que si cela pouvait calmer le gosse et lui donner des vacances le sauvant des cheveux blancs par la même occasion il était preneur. Il appela son elfe de maison et lui demanda un café et des gâteaux. Il vit Albus se levait et se diriger vers la sortit alors que son elfe lui rapportait ce qu'il avait demandé.

-Albus ! Appela-t-il

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais qu'en est-il du fils de Lily ? Il n'a pas fait son entrée à Poudlard que je sache. Dit Severus en se souvenant d'une lettre de Lily qu'il avait retrouvée

-Qui ? Demanda Albus qui ne semblait vraiment pas savoir de qui lui parler son collègue et ami

-Mais enfin Albus ! Vous savez bien ? Le fils de James et Lily ?...Je vous parle d'Harry Potter, le Survivant !

-Harry Potter ?! Ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre ma baguette dessus. Dit Albus avant de saluer Severus et de sortir

« Mais pourquoi il ne se souvient pas du fils de Lily ? Et Black s'en souvient-il ? Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant ?...Je crois qu'il va me falloir une double dose de café. » pensa-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café fort. Albus, lui, était parti s'occuper de ce qu'il avait dit. Il donna les directives aux elfes de maison pour agrandir et modifié : l'ancienne salle de duel en en une salle de sport, et, une grande salle de classe abandonnée pour en faire un espace détente pour mettre le billard. Il s'occupa aussi de créer d'un coup de baguette un terrain de pétanque dans le parc. Il alla dans son bureau passer les ô combien nombreuses commandes et expliqués aux elfes ce qu'était toutes ces nouvelles choses moldues tout particulièrement la partie du bowling.

XxxXxxX

Harry réapparut avec sa famille au Manoir. Il était super content de rentrer. Il s'empressa d'entrée pour partir à la recherche de Hells. Harry l'avait toujours connu et adoré le vieux chat qui avait toujours la même énergie et agilité qu'un chaton sauf quand il avait décidé de faire la sieste. Il le trouva endormi dans son fauteuil préférait. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embêter en lui faisant plein de caresses et des gilli-gillis. C'est sur un Harry souriant alors qu'Hells jouait avec lui grâce à ses dents et ses griffes, que ses parents le trouvèrent.

-Harry ! Appela Ciel

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir son papa et son père côte à côte qui le regardaient. Il ne vit ni son oncle ni son parrain, il supposa donc qu'il avait dû repartir après tout le travail de Dieu de la mort est un travail à plein temps.

-Oui ? Dit Harry

-On doit te parler ! Dit Sébastian

-Euh…D'accord, papa. Dit Harry en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil comme le lui indiquait son père

Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il avait comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas de quoi voulait lui parler ses parents mais il était persuadé que cela avait un lien avec Poudlard ou plus exactement avec la réunion parents/professeur. Il regarda ses parents s'asseoir dans le canapé face à lui alors qu'il s'était assis dans le fauteuil de Hells. Il avait d'ailleurs mis ce-dernier sur ses jambes.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? Demanda Harry

-Nous voulions te parler de ce dont ton Directeur de Maison à parler. De ton manque de respect, tes retards et autres. Dit Ciel

-Vous êtes fâchés ? Dit Harry d'une petite voix alors qu'il caressait Hells

-A ton avis ! Dit froidement Sébastian

-Tu as fait preuve d'un irrespect total envers tes professeurs. Je passe pour le coup du cours d'histoire de la magie puisque ton professeur est un fantôme. Mais ton comportement avec ton professeur de potion n'est pas du tout acceptable. Dit Ciel sur le même ton que Sébastian

Harry lui avait baissé la tête alors que son papa parlait. Il se fit la pensée qu'il aurait dû se douter qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. Son papa l'aimait beaucoup comme son père mais ils ne laissaient presque jamais passer le manque de respect. Il continua à caresser le joli pelage noir de Hells qui ronronnait doucement.

-Harry ! Appela doucement Sébastian pour qu'il les regarde

Harry releva lentement la tête comme pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas se faire gronder. Dès qu'il fut sûr, il redressa bien la tête et regarda ses parents dans les yeux. Ils le regardaient avec un certain sérieux mais tout de même de la douceur.

-Désolé. Dit Harry

-Tu doutes bien qu'on va devoir te punir ? Demanda Ciel

-Oui. Dit Harry en hochement la tête

Il avait appris à accepter les punitions et ne pas fuir devant elles. Ses parents lui avaient appris que si il se fait prendre à faire une bêtise il devait assumer jusqu'au bout parce que s'il n'en ait pas capable il n'avait qu'à pas le faire. Il avait fait l'idiot, il avait chanté et était irrespectueux en plus d'être en retard. Il allait assumer jusqu'au bout surtout qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé à le faire. Il se doutait un peu que ses parents voulaient le punir plus pour le principe qu'autre chose sinon ils l'auraient fait devant son professeur et son Directeur ou du moins il l'aurait sous-entendu. Et non pas si il recommençait comme l'avait dit son papa.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je pense qu'être interdit d'accéder à ta cabane sauf pour tes entraînements pourrait être bien. Tu en penses quoi, Ciel ? Dit Sébastian qui s'était discrètement mis d'accord avec ce-dernier pour choisir la punition

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Dit Ciel après un instant de réflexion

-Voilà qui est décidé ! Décréta Sébastian en se levant pour partir à la cuisine parce qu'il avait envie de cuisiner des gâteaux pour son garnement de fils

La punition était choisie. Ils pouvaient donc commencer leur week-end en famille. Et il avait envie de commencer ce week-end en faisant de la pâtisserie avec Harry. Il savait que celui-ci allait s'empresser de le rejoindre. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire en le voyant sortir un livre de recette dans lequel était retranscrit toutes les recettes qu'adorer Harry que ce soit en entrée, plat, glace, dessert.

-Je peux t'aider ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Harry tout excité

-Bien sûr que tu peux m'aider. Je pensais faire le lembas du Seigneur des Anneaux. Tu en penses quoi ? Dit Sébastian en lui souriant tout en tournant les pages à la recherche d'une recette

-C'est une bonne idée. Cela fait super longtemps que l'on n'a pas fait. Dit Harry en le rejoignant

-Je vous laisse cuisiner. Moi, je vais lire un peu. Dit Ciel en partant chercher un roman qu'il avait lu il y a très longtemps

-D'accord ! Dirent Harry et Sébastian

Ils se mirent à cuisiner tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout en rigolant sous le regard presque tendre de Ciel. Il aimait les voir si complice et heureux. Il adorait les savoir comme cela ça le rassurait sur le fait qu'il avait fait le bon choix dix ans plutôt. Sébastian vit que Ciel ne lisait pas vraiment comme à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait avec Harry. Harry, lui, aider son papa à cuisiner alors qu'il essayait de piquer discrètement un peu de pâte pour la gouter. Il adorait nettoyer le plat avant de le laver pour récupérer le restant de la pâte. C'est sur cette bonne ambiance que commença leur week-end en famille.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	12. Le surf aérien d'Harry

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il a simplement était relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry était revenu de week-end depuis quelques jours. Il avait été ravi de voir que Dumbledore avait mis en place les structures demandaient par ses parents. Il avait pu commençait à s'entrainer comme il le voulait. Bien sûr, les nouvelles installations firent râler bon nombre de de sorcier Sang-Pur. Harry fidèle à lui-même se fit un plaisir de prouver à Blaise et Draco la beauté de certaines des nouvelles activités. Blaise se découvrit un véritable talent pour l'escrime tandis que Draco apprécia grandement le billard. Contre toute attente Vincent et Grégory se révélèrent être extrêmement douer pour la boxe. Ils se mirent à s'entrainer dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par perdre du poids et se muscler.

Harry était devenu très bon ami avec Blaise, Draco et Théo. Vincent et Grégory qui étaient aussi sympathique ne lui parlait pas vraiment comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment l'aborder. Harry s'en moquait un peu. Il leur parler de temps en temps.

Harry marchait tout en discutant joyeusement avec eux. Ils avaient vu sur leur emploi du temps qu'ils commençaient par vol. Ils étaient tous aussi presser qu'excité d'aller à leur premier cours de vol. A part peut-être Harry qui n'avait jamais volé. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le vertige donc cela faisait un problème de moins. Il espérait fortement un quelconque talent pour le vol car il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser sans pouvoir contrôler cela.

-Bonjour à tous. Dit Madame Bibines

Harry écouta attentivement ses explications et consignes qu'il trouvait très peu précise. Mais il n'était pas un idiot alors il allait réussir. Il commença donc par choisir un balai certes pas de toute jeunesse mais ce n'était pas l'un de ceux qui ne demandais qu'à se briser sous le poids d'un élève.

-Debout ! Dit Harry d'une voix douce et en envoutante

Aussitôt le balai vint délicatement dans sa main alors que celui de ses amis venaient plus fermement. Harry remarqua de loin que Ronald Weasley n'y arrivait absolument pas et que son balai se contentait de faire du sur place comme celui de Granger. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment Granger avec ses airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il s'amusait à la surpassait en cours avec une facilité déconcertante qui la mettait toujours hors d'elle. Cette non-entente entre eux était plus que réciproque pour cette petite sorcière qui se considérait comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération et ne pouvait donc pas supporter que ce fou de Michaelis-Phantomhive soit plus intelligent qu'elle. Cependant intelligente comme elle l'était, elle avait déjà remarqué que Ronald Weasley était plus que jaloux de Michaelis-Phantomhive c'est pour quoi elle se fit la promesse d'aller le voir pour lui proposer une alliance pour faire tomber de son pied d'estrade. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses plans qu'elle faillit bien louper son balai qui venait dans sa main avec force. Ronald Weasley qui avait à peu près les mêmes pensées ne vit pas son balai se lever. Il ne le remarqua quand ce-dernier vient taper méchamment son nez. Harry en remarquant le comportement des deux Gryffondors se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur en pensant qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose et qu'il ferait bien de garder un œil sur eux.

-Bien. Maintenant, vous allez enfourcher vos balais. Et à mon coup de sifflet vous décollerez légèrement. Dit Madame Bibines qui leur avait déjà expliqué comment faire pour décoller et atterrir

Ils enfourchèrent tous leur balai dans un même ensemble et regardèrent la prof attendant son coup de sifflet. D'ailleurs cette dernière regardait Harry avec méfiance. Elle connaissait sa réputation et elle avait été là quand il avait discuté avec Severus avant que c-dernier ne décide de rencontrer les parents de Michaelis-Phantomhive. De plus depuis cette rencontre Dumbledore semblait plus étrange que d'habitude. En effet ce-dernier chercher des informations sur Harry Potter mais en vain. Il lui semblait toujours être arrêté par une force inconnue malgré l'aide de Severus qui l'aider quand il le pouvait.

Harry observait minutieusement la main de Madame Bibines qui tenait le sifflet. Il l'observa le rapproché doucement , lentement, très lentement de ses lèvres. Harry la vit refermer tous aussi lentement ses lèvres dessus. Dès qu'il la vit enfin refermer ses lèvres dessus, Harry tapa le sol avec son pied et décolla en faisant un looping tout en poussant un cris de joie. Harry se stabilisa dans les airs et se pencha en arrière les yeux fermés vers le ciel. Son balai ne bougeait pas, il était stable le laissant profiter de la chaleur des rayons du soleil.

-Monsieur Michaelis-Phantomhive ! Êtes-vous fou ?! Je vous ordonne d'atterrir ! Dit Madame Bibines sous sonorus pour être sûr d'être entendu par Harry

Harry se redressa lentement et mit ses mains sur le manche de son balai alors qu'il se penchait vers le bas sous les exclamations de peur et des cris d'élèves de ses camarades qui avaient peur qu'il tombe.

-Je suis fou, professeur ! Fou de la vie ! S'exclama Harry avant de redresser son balai et de monter à pic avant de redescendre et de s'arrêter brusquement pour faire des tours de stade à la hauteur des gradins

Il s'arrêta finalement dans les airs un peu au milieu du stade. Il entendit crertains élèves dirent des choses comme « Mais il fout quoi ?! », « J'ai hâte de savoir. On s'amuse toujours avec lui. » Harry n'entendit pas ses amis faire un commentaire à part peut-être soupirer comme s'ils disaient « il est pas possible, par Merlin. ». Cependant il fronça les sourcils quand il entendit le commentaire de Weasley et de Granger.

Ronald à terre regardait Harry avec un regard noir. Il avait l'impression que cet arriviste savait déjà tout faire et qu'il s'amusait à les prendre de haut.

-Il fait encore le beau, ce sale fils à papa. Dit Ron entre ses dents

Hermione qui pensait presque la même chose que lui en regardant Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire à ce que venait de dire son peut-être futur acolyte.

-Le jour où il tombera il ira pleurer à papa. Dit Hermione avec un mépris évident qui heureusement pour elle ne fut entendu que de Ronald

Ce-dernier se tourna vers elle surpris avant de lui sourire ravis de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui voyait comme lui la petite merde qu'était Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive. « Tiens donc pour vous je suis un fils à papa. Mais c'est que vous avez bien faux. Vous allez voir si je vais tomber ! » pensa Harry en sortant sa baguette et se jetant un sonorus ensuite il rangeât sa baguette. Harry commença à se redresser lentement sur son balai en chantant :

- _Vers les docks où le poids et l'ennui  
Me courbent le dos  
Ils arrivent le ventre alourdi  
De fruits les bateaux_

Harry vola lentement de droite à gauche adaptant sa vitesse à la vitesse des paroles. Il faisait de la gestuelle en même temps montrant par exemple son dos courbant sous le poids et l'ennui.

 _Ils viennent du bout du monde  
Apportant avec eux  
Des idées vagabondes  
Aux reflets de ciel bleu  
De mirage  
Traînant un parfum poivré  
De pays inconnus  
Et d'éternels étés  
Où l'on vit presque nu  
Sur les plages _

Il vola en traversant le stade en faisant de toute part de celui-ci sans cesse de chanter. Il vola vers le ciel comme s'il voulait être attrapé le bleu de celui-ci. Il se mit debout sur son balai en prenant une grande respiration comme pour respirer ce parfum poivré avec sa tête penchait vers le ciel et son magnifique soleil.

 _Moi qui n'ai connu toute ma vie  
Que le ciel du Nord  
J'aimerais débarbouiller ce gris  
En virant de bord _

Il chanta en faisant tourner brusquement son balai vers le côté où se trouvait le soleil comme s'il était attiré par lui tout autant qu'un ours est attiré par le miel

 _Emmenez-moi  
Au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi  
Au pays des merveilles  
II me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil. _

Il vola en direction du lac noir où se reflétait le soleil. Il tournait dos à la forêt interdite qui semblait triste et misérable dans l'ombre. Alors que le lac noir semblait si accueillant baignant ainsi dans les rayons du soleil.

 _Dans les bars à la tombée du jour  
Avec les marins  
Quand on parle de filles et d'amour  
Un verre à la main _

Il s'approcha des garçons à l'ombre au sol. Il fit semblant de boire à un verre invisible en regardant les filles.

 _Je perds la notion des choses  
Et soudain ma pensée  
M'enlève et me dépose  
Un merveilleux été  
Sur la grève _

Il repartit vers le ciel où il vola de droite à gauche, vers le haut et vers le bas comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son balai. Que ce-dernier se contentait de n'écoutait que la légère brise qui voulait l'emmener loin sans savoir vers où.

 _Où je vois tendant les bras  
L'amour qui comme un fou  
Court au-devant de moi  
Et je me pends au cou  
De mon rêve_

Il repéra Blaise qui l'indiquait en discutant les yeux grands ouverts avec Draco. Harry se jeta dans ses bras en chantant toujours. Il resta dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de tous mais surtout sous celui pétrifié de Blaise. Il lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue quand il dit le mot « amour ». Il se jeta de nouveau sur son balai l'attendant tranquillement en flottant comme le tapis volant d'Aladdin.

 _Quand les bars ferment, que les marins  
Rejoignent leur bord  
Moi je rêve encore jusqu'au matin  
Debout sur le port _

Il resta debout sur son balai en regardant le lac alors que ce-dernier volait doucement vers le lac sans pour autant quitter le stade de Quidditch.

 _Emmenez-moi  
Au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi  
Au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil _

Il vola en direction du lac noire où se reflétait le soleil. Il tournait dos à la forêt interdite qui semblait triste et misérable dans l'ombre. Il souriait et semblait rêver de cette endroit où il voulait qu'on l'emmène.

 _Un beau jour sur un rafiot craquant  
De la coque au pont  
Pour partir je travaillerai dans  
La soute à charbon _

Harry se pendit par les pieds la tête en bas faisant semblant de d'avoir une pelle entre les mains et de remplir déplacer grâce à celle-ci ledit charbon. Tandis que ses camarades et surtout son professeur poussaient des exclamations à moitié de peur et à moitié d'éblouissement face à ses prouesses qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

 _Prenant la route qui mène  
A mes rêves d'enfants  
Sur des îles lointaines  
Où rien n'est important  
Que de vivre  
Où les filles alanguies  
Vous ravissent le cœur  
En tressant m'a-t-on dit  
De ces colliers de fleurs  
Qui enivrent _

Il vola vers le lac en souriant comme un gamin heureux devant son cadeau noël. Il fit un piquer vers le sol et cueilli au vol plusieurs fleurs dont il se servit pour faire une couronne de fleurs. Il le redescendit tout aussi brusquement vers le sol, il redressa juste à temps le manche de son balai et offrit son collier à Pansy qu'il vit l'offrir à Draco.

 _Je fuirai laissant là mon passé  
Sans aucun remords  
Sans bagage et le cœur libéré  
En chantant très fort _

Il vola à pic vers le ciel où il vit un looping pour faire de nouveau face au lac. Il ne jeta pas un regard à la forêt interdite. Il vola lentement un grand sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillants de joie et de bonheur. Il fit une roulade arrière avec son balai et dit la dernière phrase du couplet avec toute la force de son cœur avec la même puissance et beauté que le chanteur originel sans pourtant lui arriver à la cheville malgré sa belle voix.

 _Emmenez-moi  
Au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi  
Au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil  
Emmenez-moi  
Au bout de la Terre  
Emmenez-moi  
Au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil _

Il vola en direction du lac noire où se reflétait le soleil. Il tournait dos à la forêt interdite qui semblait triste et misérable dans l'ombre. Il vola comme cela en faisant des tours de stade et en imitant le mouvement d'un bateau sur une mer déchainé. Il fit looping sur loopings, figure plus dangereuses que les autres. Mais celle qui leur fit le plus peur fut de très loin la dernière. Harry chantait le « lalala » sur l'air de la chanson tout en descendant à pic à une vitesse folle et il ne semblait pas vouloir redresser son balai pour ne pas se fracasser au sol. Harry lâcha soudainement son balai alors qu'ils continuaient à tomber tous les deux. Mais Harry semblait s'en moquer vu comment il continuait à chanter. Il fit sur une pirouette dans les airs est se réceptionna accroupi au sol. Il tendit son bras gauche et attrapa son balai sans l'avoir regarder arriver. Dès qu'il l'eut dans les mains il se releva doucement comme si de rien n'était. Harry entendit seulement à ce moment le silence que son atterrissage plus que risquer avait fait.

-Magnifique ! Spectaculaire ! Vous avez un véritable talent ! S'exclama le professeur Bibines en venant à sa rencontre

Elle avait le regard pétillant de joie et d'étoiles de il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Harry sourit simplement à son professeur et rejoignit ses amis où il rigola légèrement de Draco qui avait toujours son collier de fleur.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à voler comme cela ? Demanda Draco qui avait été impressionné par sa performance

-Nulle part. Je n'avais jamais volé avant. Répondit Harry comme s'il était normal de savoir-faire tout cela du premier

-Attends ! T'es entrain de dire que tu as fait tout cela sans savoir les risques ou même ce que tu faisais ?! S'exclama Blaise

-Pas vraiment. Je suivais juste mon instinct. Répondit Harry alors que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentissait

Il déposa son balai au sol, prit son sac et partit dans les couloirs en fredonnant une fois de plus. Ses amis le suivirent rapidement et ils discutèrent de ce qu'il avait fait ainsi que du fait qu'il devait faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine. Pendant qu'ils discutaient joyeusement Ronald était dans une rage noire. Il ne supportait vraiment pas que ce fils à papa n'ayant jamais volé vole comme un jour de Quidditch professionnel. Il était dégouté et voulait lui faire payer c'est pourquoi il accepta sans hésité la proposition de Granger. Mais il e fit la pensée que si elle devenait gênante il s'en débarrasserait lui-même. Granger pensa la même chose et ce n'était pas surprenant. Ronald voulait la gloire et la richesse. Hermione voulait le pouvoir et le respect de tous. Ils étaient deux acolytes qui voulaient faire tomber celui qui menacé à leur plan. Harry ne pouvait peut-être pas lire dans les esprits mais il savait observer et il avait compris que ces deux-là venaient de faire une sorte d'alliance. Harry se décida donc de garder un œil sur eux mais pas tout de suite. Il devait s'amuser avec ses amis et persuadé le Préfet de mettre de fleur dans le dortoir mais avant de discuter avec lui il ferait plein de couronne de fleur pendant qu'il discuterait avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que le repas arrivent. Le Directeur arrivait toujours en retard maintenant donc ils devaient attendre pour manger.

* * *

 **La référence:  
**

"Emmenez-moi" par Charles Aznavour (né en 1924 et mort le 1 octobre 2018). "Emmenez-moi" a été écrite en 1967.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	13. Un nouvel ami

Salut, tout le monde

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. Il a simplement était relu donc désolé pour les fautes.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry était rentré chez lui au moment d'Halloween puisqu'il avait un tournoi d'escalade, qu'il gagna. Il avait râlé et pesté en avant de finir par faire des blagues plus résistantes que d'habitude tant il était dégouté de ne pas avoir été là quand il y avait eu le troll des montagnes. Mais maintenant, Harry était assis sur les marches d'un escalier s'étant bloqué juste devant la porte du troisième étage. Etage censé être dangereux et mortel. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre son sac à dos et de se lever. Il regarda en bas les divers escaliers bouger. Il pensa à sauter et escalader sur la fin pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Il monta sur la rampa et regarda pour voir s'il pouvait sauter quand il entendit un bruit venant de la porte. Il tendit l'oreille et fut intrigué par le bruit de trois respirations semblable.

-Etrange. Murmura Harry en descendant de la rampe

Il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un simple « alhomora ». Il entra dans un couloir où il vit une simple porte au fond de celui-ci. Il remarqua que le bruit venait de derrière cette porte. Il l'ouvrit comme la première et entra. Il tomba nez à truffe avec un gros chien à trois têtes. Le chien était immense avec un poil noir, des yeux noirs et ses babines retroussaient dévoilant ses puissantes mâchoires aux crocs aiguisés.

-Waouh ! T'es trop beau ! S'exclama Harry tout joyeux en se retenant difficilement de prendre l'une des grosses têtes dans ses bras

Le Cerbère alias Touffu pour Hagrid regarda le petit homme devant lui. Il avait ses yeux pétillants de joie et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Curieux Touffu cessa de grogner et approcha ses têtes du petit homme. Il renifla doucement son odeur de noix de coco. Il lécha sa joue de sa langue râpeuse le faisant rire d'un rire cristallin.

-Je m'appel Harry Michaelis-Phantomhive. Et toi, tu as un nom ? Demanda Harry en caressant l'une de ses grosses têtes

- _Je m'appel Touffu_. Pensa-t-il dans sa tête en sachant que le petit homme ne l'entendrait pas

Harry sursauta légèrement en entendant cette voix rauque presque bourrue dans sa tête. Il se souvient qu'il avait lu que certain sorcier pouvait avoir un familier et qu'il partageait un lien mental avec eux.

-Alors tu t'appels Touffu ? Je ne trouve pas que cela t'aille très bien. Dit Harry qui sentit la surprise de Touffu à ses mots

- _Ah bon ?! Quel est le nom qui m'irait bien_ ? Demanda Touffu dans sa tête tout heureux d'être compris

-…Que penses-tu de Lucifer ? Demanda Harry

- _J'aime beaucoup_. Répondit-il tout content d'avoir un prénom digne d'un cerbère tel que lui

-Pourquoi est-ce que je peux te comprendre ? Est-ce que tu serais mon familier ?

- _Je suis ton familier. Et je te protégerais toujours_. Dit Lucifer

-Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cette si petite pièce ? Demanda curieux Harry qui aimait déjà Lucifer

Il avait d'abord était surpris de l'entendre lui répondre puis il avait été indigné et révolté en découvrant le nom si humiliant pour une bête si belle et majestueuse. Il s'était alors fait un devoir de lui donner un nom digne de lui. Il était aussi choqué de savoir ce si beau cerbère dans une pièce si petite pour lui.

-Je dois empêcher les gens d'accédaient à la pierre philosophale.

-Quoi ? La pierre philosophale ?! S'exclama Harry surpris de savoir cette légendaire pierre ici

Il savait que cette pierre ne conférer pas l'immortalité. Nicholas Flamel était juste un ancien dieu de la mort qui n'exerçait plus depuis longtemps. La pierre lui permettait de se tenir au courant des dernières actualités des dieux de la mort. « Mais que fais cette pierre ici ? Je sais papa devait voir parrain aujourd'hui. » pensa Harry en sortant son miroir à double sens. Il appela son papa et attendit un avant de voir son visage apparaitre. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents à celui-ci alors qu'il le saluait joyeusement.

-Bonsoir, Harry. Tu n'es pas dans ton dortoir ? Demanda Sébastian inquiet

-Non. Je suis dans une pièce qui permet d'accéder au chemin menant à la pierre philosophale.

-Et que fais-tu là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grosse tâche noire derrière toi ?

-Euh…Ben, je me suis trouvé mon familier. Quant à la « tâche » c'est…mon familier que je viens de découvrir. Dit Harry un peu mal à l'aise

-Félicitation ! Mais qu'est-ce que donc que ton familier ? Demanda Ciel en apparaissant

-Lucifer est…cerbère.

Ciel et Sébastian le regardèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Ils se rappelèrent de Pluto, ce grand chien aux poils gris. Ils avaient rencontrés bien plus tard un cerbère aussi grand qu'un imposant. Ils avaient pu le battre amis ils avaient gardés un mauvais souvenir de lui. Ciel imaginait déjà Lucifer dans son manoir et toute la place dont il aurait besoin, et la casse qu'il ferait. Sébastian, lui, imaginait son pauvre Hells avec cet immense cerbère à côté de lui si beau et si fragile. Harry vit que ses parents avaient leur regard horrifié. Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu imaginaient.

-Il peut venir à la maison ? Osa demander Harry

-Hors de question ! S'exclamèrent ses parents d'une même voix

-Mais… Commença Harry

-As-tu pensé à ce pauvre Hells ? S'exclama Sébastian

-Et as-tu pensé à mes magnifiques rosiers blancs ?! Ajouta Ciel sur le même ton

- _Qui est Hells ?_ Demanda Lucifer curieux

-Hells est notre chat. Et Hedwige est ma chouette.

Pendant qu'Harry discutait avec son familier nouvellement trouver, Ciel et Sébastian réfléchissaient à quoi faire. Ils se voyaient mal interdire à Harry d'avoir son familier à la maison. Ils ne savaient pas où le mettre pourtant qu'ils le veuillent ou non Lucifer saurait retrouver Harry peut importe où il ait. Alors ils se dirent que l'autoriser à vivre au manoir serait toujours plus simple que de se réveiller un matin et de trouver un cerbère dans le salon.

-Il peut venir à la maison mais il ne s'approche pas des rosiers blancs et de la maison où joue Hells. Dit finalement son père sous l'acquiescement de son papa

-Merci ! S'exclama Harry tout en sautillant presque sous le regard heureux de ses parents et de Lucifer

Lucifer était heureux. Il avait trouvé son sorcier et allait quitter cette horrible pièce. Son sorcier était un être aussi joyeux que malin. Il espérait vraiment quitter cette pièce pour être avec lui mais il ne l'espérait pas tout de suite. Son petit sorcier, Harry resta avec lui et ils apprirent un peu à se connaître. Harry lui expliqua qu'il viendrait le voir souvent et lui apporterait de quoi manger. Il essayerait aussi de le libérer de sa mission le plus rapidement. Et Harry avait une idée pour cela. Il allait voler la pierre philosophale.

Harry retourna finalement à son dortoir quand il entendit que l'escalier s'était débloqué. Harry entra dans son dortoir où la salle commune était pleine. Il marcha jusqu'à ses amis se frayent un chemin au milieu des élèves. Il les regarda de son regard qu'il n'avait que quand il prévoyait un mauvais coup. Ils le regardèrent avec méfiance se demandant ce qu'il avait encore en tête.

-Je vais avoir besoin de votre pour voler la pierre philosophale. Dit Harry avec un sérieux à glacer un iceberg

* * *

Une Reviews?


	14. Harry, tu es pire que fou

Salut, tout le monde

Je suis désolé pour le retard. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour le prochain chapitre donc vous devriez attendre moins longtemps que pour celui-ci.

Il n'est pas bien long mais Harry est fidèle à lui-même.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Attends, je crois que j'ai pas bien compris. Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Théo après s'être remis du choc que lui avait causé la déclaration d'Harry

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez à voler la pierre philosophale! Dit Harry avec un sérieux à glacer un iceberg

-Est-ce que tu réalises que personne ne sait où est cette pierre ? Demanda lentement Drago pas sûr de vouloir entendre sa réponse

-Moi, je sais où elle est. Dit Harry en souriant comme s'il venait de manger le meilleur chocolat du monde

-Et où est-elle? Demandèrent Théo et Drago

-Elle est au troisième étage. Celui qui est interdit par le Directeur. Répondit Harry

-Interdit donc dangereux au point d'en mourir ! Dit Drago de manière presque hystérique en se disant qu'Harry les ferait tuer avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la puberté

-Mais non. La trappe est gardée par Lucifer. Dit Harry

-Lucifer?! Demandèrent ses amis

-C'est un cerbère qui s'avère être mon familier. Expliqua Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps

-Un cerbère du nom de Lucifer?! Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris? Dit Blaise en s'écroulant dans son fauteuil

Il n'était vraiment pas surpris. C'était un peu flippant mais il n'était vraiment pas surpris cela lui paraissait presque normale. Il avait pris l'habitude comme ses amis de voir arriver des choses improbables pour le commun des mortels à Harry. Mais déjà quand on voyait sa famille, on se posait pas trop de questions sur Harry surtout qu'ils avaient entendu dire qu'ils avaient presqu'étranglé le professeur de potion avant que Dumbledore et lui-même n'ait eu le temps de le voir.

-Vous venez avec moi? Demanda Harry avec un grand sourire comme si il leur demandait s'ils voulaient venir pour un pique-nique

-Non! Je ne viens pas. Dit Drago qui ne tenait pas à mourir pour faire plaisir à ce fou de Michaelis-Phantomhive

-Désolé mais je tiens à la vie. Dit Théo

-Et toi, Blaise ? Demanda Harry en le regardant presque avec des yeux de chiots battus

-Je suis d'accord avec eux Harry. Je ne tiens pas à mourir pour tes beaux yeux. Dit Blaise

A cette réponse Harry fit une moue toute triste comme s'il allait pleurer. Il les regards avec un regard qui ne cachait rien de ses sentiments. On pouvait voir nettement qu'il était déçu et triste du choix de ses amis mais il allait le respecter. Il avait légèrement courbé le dos en entendant la réponse de Blaise. Alors quand il se redressa cela surpris et inquiéta tout le monde.

-Très bien. Je comprends votre choix. Vous avez peur de ce qu'on pourrait rencontrer, d'être blessé et de mourir. Je comprends parfaitement votre choix et je le respect. Je vous laisse donc mes amis. Je vous laisse à votre vie insipide, terne et triste. Moi, je vais aller courageusement là-bas affronter les périples qui se mettront sur mon chemin. Être un homme de parole c'est savoir aller au-devant du danger et de nos peurs pour tenir ses promesses. Alors même si je dois finir blesser pour tenir la promesse que j'ai fait à Lucifer je le ferai sans vous mes amis même si cela me fait de la peine. Dit Harry avec en les regardant avec un regard déterminer comme s'il allait à la guerre

Il avait parlé sur un air de musique qu'il avait fait apparaître grâce à un simple tour discret de baguette. La musique était un air que certains nés-moldus avaient déjà entendu sans en connaître le nom. Harry se retourna dans un mouvement de cape, sortit de Merlin sait où, et sortit d'un pas sûr et conquérant. Il était bien décider à sortir de là Lucifer.

-Il y va vraiment ?! Oh merde. Attends-moi ! S'exclama Blaise avant de se précipiter dans le couloir pour le rejoindre

-Eh ! Attends-nous ! S'exclama Théo en se levant et le rattrapant

-Nan mais c'est un blague ?! Attendez-moi ! Je te jure Michaelis que si ils nous arrivent quoique ce soit tu me payeras une journée de SPA sorcier ! Dit Drago en se levant pour les rejoindre alors qu'il criait sa dernière phrase

-Eh bien. C'est une sacré bande. Espérons que cela ne nous fera pas perdre de point. Dit un septième année en partant se coucher

« Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon oncle Grell pour ses cours de théâtre et de m'avoir appris à choisir des musiques pour rendre mon jeux plus puissant. Il n'y a pas à dire _Heart of Courage_ était parfait. Je pense qu'oncle Grell sera fier de moi quand je lui raconterais » pensa joyeusement Harry en entendant ses amis le rejoindre. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les escaliers en silence et se cachant au moindre bruit de peur de se faire attraper. Ils faisaient très attention puisque le couvre-feu avait déjà sonné depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils arrivèrent enfin au troisième étage et entrèrent pour se retrouver face à Lucifer qui accueillit Harry d'un aboiement joyeux.

-Moi, je suis content de te revoir, Lucifer. Dit Harry en lui grattant gentiment la tête sous les regards surpris et choqués de ses amis

- _Harry ! Je suis si content. Qui sont les enfants avec toi ?_ Dit Lucifer dans sa tête

-Je te présente mes amis ; Drago, Blaise et Théo. Dit Harry en les indiquant chacun leur tour

- _Bonjour amis de mon petit sorcier._ Dit Lucifer

-Lucifer vous dis bonjour. Dit Harry en leur souriant

Ils rendirent à Lucifer son bonjour bien qu'ils ne puissent s'empêcher d'être méfier d'avoir peur. Harry expliqua à Lucifer ce qu'ils étaient venu faire. Lucifer fut si heureux à cette nouvelle que si la pièce n'était pas si petite il aurait fait des pirouettes. Harry rigola en le voyant si heureux. Il lui assura qu'il pourrait faire autant de pirouettes, roulades autant qu'il voudrait une fois qu'il serait libre. Tout heureux à l'idée d'être libre s'écarta de l'attrapa et les aida du mieux qu'il put à l'ouvrir.

Ils sautèrent dans la trappe et atterrirent durement sur un tas de nœuds qui était en réalité une plante.

-Bon ben. On est en un seul morceau. Dit Blaise

-Pour l'instant. Dit Drago

-On ne sait pas sur quoi on a atterri. Dit Théo

-C'est le filet du diable. Dit Harry en reconnaissant la plante

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un filet du diable ? Demandèrent ses amis craignant la réponse

-Il faut se détendre et rester zen sinon elle essaiera de nous tuer.

-QUOI?! Hurlèrent ses amis

-Vous inquiétez pas. Il faut juste des pensées heureuses. Et si on regardait les Trolls? Dit Harry avant d'agiter sa baguette

C'est ainsi qu'ils regardèrent les Trolls. Harry se mit à chanter en même temps que les personnages. Ses amis se mirent à chanter comme lui. Soudain, les racines sous eux disparurent les faisant tomber sur un sol de pierre froid. Ils se relevèrent en pestant contre leur chute et leurs fesses douloureuses.

-On aura des bleus demain. Grimacèrent-ils en se relevant tout en frottant leurs fesses endolories sauf Harry qui avait réussi à se réceptionner

-Bon. On est où, maintenant ? Dit Drago en observant le couloir de pierre

-Je crois qu'on est dans les sous-sols. Dit Théo

-On ne peut pas faire demi-tour. On ne peut aller que dans cette direction. Dit Harry en indiquant une direction

Ils suivirent le couloir sans dire un mot. Ils avançaient doucement sur leur garde faisant attention au moindre bruit craignant un piège. Harry lui était fidèle à lui-même et s'amusait en chantant une autre chanson Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela justifié, et de s'inquiéter pour eux. D'un coup Drago se mit à marcher plus rapidement jusqu'à presque courir. Il finit par s'arrêter dans une pièce avec une lourde porte de bois pour eux continuer leur chemin. Il regardait le plafond sans pouvoir détourner le regard de celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blaise

Drago indiqua le plafond sans dire un mot. Ils suivirent son doigt et virent un plafond rempli d'une centaine de clefs volantes. Ils étaient impressionnés par toutes ces clefs. C'était magnifique avec la lumière qui passait par un faux ciel qui traversait les ailes des clefs.

-Wow ! Soufflèrent-ils en les regardant

Théo se rapprocha de la porte pour mieux observer la serrure. Il l'observa un bon moment avant d'observer de nouveau les clefs. Ils remarquèrent un vieux balai flottant au milieu de la pièce.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Théo ? Demanda Harry

-Je crois qu'il faut attraper une clef… Commença Théo

-Sans blague ! Tu as vu le nombre de clefs ?! Dit Blaise ironiquement en indiquant lesdites clefs

Théo lui donna un regard noir. Il s'approcha de la porte pour observer le plus minutieusement la serrure dans l'espoir de deviner qu'elle clef pourrait aller. Drago, lui, s'était rapproché du vieux balai pendant que Blaise regardait les clefs pour en trouver une qui pourrait correspondre

-Elle doit-être vieille assez grosse. Dit Théo

-On devrait peut-être la crocheter au lieu de chercher la clé ! Dit Harry

-Je pense pas. Je pense qu'il faut attraper la grosse clef en bronze. Dit Blaise en indiquant la clef qu'il avait repéré

-Je vais aller l'attraper. Dit Drago en posant sa main sur le balai aussitôt les clefs foncèrent sur lui

Drago monta difficilement sur le balai. Il essaya d'éloigner les clefs qui essayaient de le couper avec leurs petites ailes. Il décolla et chercha ladite clef au milieu du nuage que formaient les autres. La clef de bronze volait seule à l'écart des autres, par moment elle avait comme du plomb dans les ailes. Il entendait les cris de ses amis qui le guidaient au milieu des colonnes. Ils ne perdaient pas du regard la clef qui lui servait de guide. Drago tendit la main et la referma sur la clef. Il fonça vers le sol en direction de la porte tout en étant poursuivi par les autres clefs.

-Attrapez ! Cria-t-il en lançant la clef à Blaise qui la rattrapa

-Dépêche-toi ! Le pressèrent ses amis en voyant Drago arriver à toute allure sur eux

-Vite ! Cria presque Théo en voyant son ami se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux et donc de la porte encore close

-Ca y est ! S'exclama joyeusement Blaise en réussissant à ouvrir la porte

Ils la traversèrent tous rapidement. Ils tinrent celle-ci pour la refermer juste derrière Drago. Celui-ci entra telle une fusée toujours suivit par les clefs. Ils refermèrent si vite la porte derrière lui que le bout du balai faillit rester coincé dans la porte. Heureusement Drago réussit à libérer le balai s'empêchant ainsi de tomber tête la première. Ils entendirent des clefs s'enfonçant dans le battant de la porte.

-Ouf ! On a eu de la chance. Mais cela aurait été plus simple si on avait seulement crocheter la serrure. Dit Harry

-Dray ! Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Demanda Blaise qui s'était accroupi à côté de lui

-Ça va. Juste quelques égratignures. Dit Drago en touchant du bout des doigts les quelques coupures sur son visage

-Théo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Blaise en remarquant qu'il regardait la seule partie éclairée de la pièce

-Magnifique ! Souffla Théo

Drago se releva avec l'aide d'Harry. Blaise se trouvait à la droite de Théo tandis qu'Harry se trouvait à la gauche de ce dernier. Drago se trouvait à côté d'Harry qui avait rejoint rapidement Théo quand celui-ci avait dit que c'était « magnifique ». Et il n'avait pas tort l'échiquier était magnifique. Il était immense. Les pièces faisaient au moins la taille de Snape. Les pièces noires leurs tournaient le dos mais ils pouvaient voir les blanches et les nombreux détails qui les composées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Blaise

-On joue une partie d'échec. Dirent Harry et Théo avec excitation le regard brillant d'envie face à cet immense et magnifique échiquier __

* * *

 **Information:**

La musique sur laquelle Harry fait son discours est: " _Heart of Courage_ " par _Two Steps from hell_ dans l'album _Invincible_

Le film qu'il regarde est "Les Trolls" sortit en 2016

* * *

Une Reviews?

Prochain chapitre: Échec, troll et potions


	15. Echec, troll et potion

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de bonnes année.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ils traversèrent l'échiquier pour voir s'ils étaient vraiment obligés de jouer pour pouvoir passer. Bien, qu'ils doutaient fort de ne pas devoir jouer une partie. Dès qu'ils furent face aux pions blancs ceux-ci sortirent les épées qu'ils avaient dans le dos. Ils les tendirent de chaque côté deux, avec la pointe de la lame vers le plafond, formant ainsi un mur d'épées croisées avec celles de leur voisin. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas de peur de se faire découper par les épées qui semblaient être de pierre. D'un commun accord, ils n'essayèrent pas de passer sous les épées de peur de finir avec la tête coupée.

-Qui se dévoue pour jouer une partie ? Demanda Drago

-Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt prendre l'épée de l'une des pièces et pourfendre avec un pion blanc ainsi on pourrait passer sans problème.

-QUOI ?! Hurlèrent ses amis le faisant grimacer à cause de ses oreilles douloureuses

-Est-ce que tu réalises que ces pions pourraient décider de nous découper à cause de ton idée ?! S'exclama Blaise qui ne voulait pas mourir si jeune

-Sans compter qu'on n'arrivera pas à porter cette épée de pierre. Dit Drago qui n'était pas spécialement musclé tout comme Blaise et Théo

Harry ne comptait pas puisqu'il semblait être une sorte de surhomme vu toutes les choses de dingues qu'il sait faire. D'ailleurs Harry était une véritable énigme comme ses parents et sa famille qui n'avait nullement éclairé sur le mystère qu'est Harry. Tout chez lui crié « mystère ». Ses yeux étaient aussi fantastiques qu'envoutant et mystérieux ; ce n'était pas humain d'avoir des yeux aussi beaux et colorés. Et ne parlons pas son physique ; il avait certes des traits encore d'enfant mais on pouvait déjà deviner qu'il serait encore plus beau que matin ce qui craignait un peu pour la gente masculine surtout qu'il était déjà beau à faire damné un Saint.

-On pourrait réussir si on fait le sortilège de lévitation du professeur Flitwick. Dit Harry pour les convaincre puisqu'il avait très envie de libérer Lucifer

« D'ailleurs, je me demande si Lucifer peut changer de taille ? » pensa Harry en réalisant qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait libérer il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de lui mais un cerbère n'était pas quelque chose qui passe inaperçu. Et il ne voulait surtout pas faire courir de risque à son nouvel ami parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu la question de sa taille.

« _Je peux changer de taille, petit Harry. Je peux devenir petit au point de passer dans ton sac de cours._ » Dit Lucifer dans sa tête répondant ainsi à son interrogation

« _C'est vrai ?! Tu as être trop mignon en tout petit_! » S'exclama Harry en l'imaginant tout petit avec son magnifique poil noir et ses grands yeux noirs brillants de joies (Nda : il l'imagine en chibi)

Drago, Théo et Blaise remarquèrent qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées sûrement en train de parler avec Lucifer. Ils en profitèrent donc pour se diriger à pas de souris vers l'échiquier pour commencer une partie. Ils gardèrent un œil sur lui pour gagner le plus de temps possible et ainsi pouvoir si possible finir la partie avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Harry était vraiment bien plongé dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il ne remarquait rien du tout de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cependant, il reprit rapidement pied quand un morceau de pierre d'un pion détruit volant sur lui pour s'écraser à a peine quelques centimètres de ses pauvres orteils qui n'avaient rien demandé du tout.

-Bon retour parmi nous. Lui dit Blaise avec un sourire un peu crispé ne sachant pas comment son ami allait réagir

Harry observa avec colère les morceaux de pièces briser et ses amis blessés de plusieurs coupures ici et là. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés c'était pour ça qu'il voulait passer par l'intermédiaire de l'une des épées. Harry s'approcha d'une pièce d'un pas colérique. Il sauta sur elle et dans un élan de colère lui arracha l'épée de pierre. Il se retourna et marcha vers les pièces blanches d'un pas déterminé alors qu'il trainait derrière lui la lourde épée de pierre. Sa magie formait des éclairs crépitant dangereusement autour de la lame de l'épée. Il s'arrêta devant les pièces et mit l'épée devant lui dans un mouvement lourd brisant un peu le sol. Il la prit à deux mains pour avoir une meilleure prise.

-Personne. Ne. Touche. A. Mes AMIS ! Dit rageusement Harry entre ses dents

Il prit appui sur ses jambes, prit un peu d'élan et dans un hurlement de colère et de rage mêlé il sauta sur les pièces blanches. Il les trancha d'un coup sec et précis alors que sa magie crépitait toujours autour de sa lame détruisant les morceaux qui pourraient le blesser lui ou ses amis. Drago, Blaise et Théo le regardèrent détruire toutes les pièces blanches avec une précision et une colère qui leur faisait autant plaisir qu'elle leur faisait peur. Il attaquait les pièces avec une telle précision que s'ils avaient été humain ils seraient déjà mort sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. Harry passait de gravas en gravas pour découper les pièces. Il remit pied à terre quand il n'en resta plus une seule. Toutes les pièces blanches étaient découpés et méconnaissable. Il reposa enfin la lame contre le sol et les éclairs disparurent lentement pour réintégrer son corps. Harry sentit d'un coup légèrement faible alors il s'appuya contre l'épée le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-Harry ?! Appela Drago un peu incertain

-Ça va ? Demanda Blaise sur le même ton

Ils se regardèrent entre eux ne sachant pas quoi faire en le voyant toujours appuyé contre l'épée à reprendre tant bien que mal son souffle. Harry était peut-être plus fort que le commun des mortels mais il n'en restait pas moins que porter une si lourde épée de pierre était un peu trop pour ses pauvres petits muscles. Il n'était pas non plus une armoire à glace.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda Harry en se redressant après avoir finalement repris son souffle

-Nous allons bien. Et toi ? Dit Théo empêchant Drago et Blaise de lui crier dessus pour son inconscience

-Je vais bien. On ferait bien de continuer. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on remarque notre absence. Dit en se dirigeant vers la porte devant eux désormais accessible

-Attends, Harry ! Appela Blaise en le rattrapant et posant une main sur son épaule_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs quand tu t'es jeté sur ces pauvres pièces pour les découper. Dit Blaise en le tournant vers lui

-Je suis sûr, Blaise. Je n'aime simplement pas voir que les personnes que j'aime soit blessé. Dit Harry en se dégageant doucement de sa prise de mouche pour continuer d'avancer

Il avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec la délicatesse d'un gorille. La porte alla claquer contre le mur faisant sursauter ses amis qui complotaient pour le faire parler un peu plus tard. C'était se semblant de complot qui l'avait un peu en colère. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui faisaient cela car ça lui faisait penser à la vie qu'il aurait peut-être eue si son père ne l'avait pas trouver. Quand les personnes complotaient de la sorte, il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas réussir à avoir le contrôle de ce qui allait lui arriver et c'était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de ne pas réussir à contrôler les choses de la sorte. Il sentit bien que ses amis étaient un choqué par sa façon d'ouvrir la porte. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il devait continuer son chemin, trouver la pierre et libéré Lucifer. Il lui avait promis qu'il le sortirait de là et il le sortirait de cet endroit quitte devoir revenir mais il réussirait. Il lui avait donné sa parole et il la tiendrait coûte que coûte.

-On ferait bien de le suivre. Dit Théo en partant à sa suite alors que Blaise et Drago étaient encore pétrifiés à cause de la porte

-Mais…T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à la porte ? Dit Drago pas sûr de lui

-Il a une sacré force. Dit Blaise ne trouvant rien d'autre a ajouté

-Bon vous venez ? Si vous le jugez sur sa force ou la façon dont il nous protéger des pièces c'est que vous n'êtes pas de véritables amis. On ne tourne pas le dos à quelqu'un juste parce que sa force et différente de la nôtre. Dit Théo en les regardant par-dessus son épaule

Il savait que ses mots étaient durs mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour les secouer un peu. Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient choqués et perdus parce qu'ils avaient vu mais ils étaient ce qu'ils sont. Ils étaient juste deux enfants de onze ans qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionner et d'avoir un peu de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Théo les connaissait depuis longtemps et savait donc très bien qu'il fallait juste qu'ils se fassent à l'idée de la force d'Harry et tout irait mieux. Drago et Blaise se regardèrent avant de regarder Théo passait la porte par laquelle Harry était passé quelque minutes plus tôt.

-Attendez-nous ! S'exclamèrent-ils en se précipitant en leur suite alors qu'ils entendaient une chanson moldue chantait par Harry provenir de la pièce

XxxXxxX

Harry traversait la pièce où se trouvait un troll complètement ko. Il la traversait en chantant tranquillement « Le lion est mort ce soir ». Il chantait et traversait la salle en faisant fi de l'odeur immonde qui lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Il chantait autant pour ignorer l'odeur que pour se calmer ou il allait encore défoncer la porte qu'il ne perdait pas du regard. Il traversa rapidement la salle ignorant le troll et ses amis qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leur choque de le voir détruire des pièces à coup d'épée et de casser un peu une porte. Harry n'était pas vraiment humain ni même vraiment démon. Il avait le physique de ses parents et certaines de leurs caractéristiques démoniques et cela le rendait différent des humains. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette différence avant puisqu'il ne les côtoyait pas vraiment mais maintenant qu'il était dans une école remplit d'humains il le sentait. Par moment, il avait du mal à cacher ces « pouvoirs » de ses camarades et professeurs.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. La puanteur du troll commençait à lui donner des hauts le cœur tellement l'odeur était insupportable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait vraiment un odorat sensible. « Je ne serai pas surpris si je suis tout pâle à cause de cette maudite odeur. » pensa Harry en traversant la porte rapidement suivit par ses amis. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrée ; était grande, vaste et bien éclairée. Il y avait en son centre une immense table avec plusieurs fioles de potion et un morceau de parchemin. Ils s'avancèrent dans la salle quand ils entendirent un bruit semblable à un grand incendie. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un immense mur de flamme violette et un autre noir qui apparut devant eux faisant office de passage pour pouvoir enfin atteindre la pierre.

-Je suppose que l'une de ces potions nous aidera à passer les flammes devant nous sans finir en jambon grillé. Plaisanta Blaise

-Ça doit être une simple énigme. Dit Théo en s'approchant de la table pour prendre le morceau de parchemin

-Peut-être mais il n'y a qu'une potion de chaque. Fit remarquer Drago en observant les différentes couleurs des potions

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les dupliquer. Dit Théo en parcourant les fioles et le parchemin du regard

-Si on en prend juste quelques gouttes chacun cela devrait aller. Dit Harry

-Au fait, il dit quoi ce parchemin ? Demanda Blaise

-« Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir qu'un simple vin d'ortie

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,

Choisis si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.

Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. » Lut Théo

-Alors, je peux déjà dire que celles-ci sont du poison. Dit Harry en les indiquant sous le regard mi- incrédule et mi- choqué de ses amis

-Comment tu connais les quelles sont des poisons ?! Demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix

-Ben quoi ?! C'est la seule chose que je connais en potion. Dit Harry comme s'il parlait du beau temps

-Bon puisqu'on sait celles qui sont du poison grâce à un sort de ma famille on pourra savoir la composition de chaque fiole. Dit Blaise en sortant sa baguette prêt à jeter le sort

C'est ainsi que grâce au sort de Blaise, ils se retrouvèrent avec un parchemin par fiole où se trouvait inscrit dessus la liste des ingrédients à l'intérieur de la fiole. Ils se mirent à les étudier ensemble pour trouver qu'elle était la bonne fiole pour continuer à avancer. Leur étude des fioles tourna en jeux de devinettes animées par Harry qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Quand ils trouvèrent enfin la bonne fiole ; Drago fit la distribution des trois gouttes chacun de potion. Une fois qu'Harry eut avalé ses trois gouttes de l'horrible potion, il tapa l'épaule de Blaise et courut à travers les flammes en lui criant que c'était lui le chat.

-Bon ben, je suis le chat. Et je vais vous manger pauvres petites souris. Dit Blaise en se prenant au jeu

-Encore faudrait-il que tu nous attrapes ! S'exclamèrent Drago et Théo en traversant les flammes vite suivit par Blaise

Ils se retrouvèrent en haut de cinq marches de pierres. Ils se regardèrent pour voir s'ils étaient tous là, et dans un commun accord descendirent les marches. Un cercle de flamme apparut le long des murs de la pièce ronde. La pièce était immense comme toutes les autres qu'ils avaient traversées jusque-là. Ils marchèrent ensembles en silence vers le seul objet de la pièce. C'était un immense miroir semblant assez vieux. Il était très simple, sans aucune décoration si ce n'est les sortes de petites arcades qui encadraient chaque mot de la phrase sur le haut de celui-ci.

-Un miroir ?! Dit Blaise surpris par l'objet qui était l'épreuve finale, à côté du troll cela semblait plus que risible

-Il doit y avoir un truc avec ce miroir…Une sorte de sortilège ou de piège pour accéder à la pierre. Dit Drago en pensa que cela ne devait pas être aussi simple

\- Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. Lut Théo en cherchant dans sa tête le sens de cette phrase

-Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. Traduisit Harry en s'amusant à lire la phrase à l'envers

-Le miroir de Riséd. Dirent-ils impressionné de faire face à ce légendaire miroir qui était soit disant perdu

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


End file.
